My Sacrifice
by Jennmc75
Summary: Bella Swan is starting her freshman year in college. How will her new life change when her past comes back to haunt her? BxE AxJ ExR. All human.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks to my beta birdee18. She is awesome. Check out her story _What HappensTomorrow._**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**. I just like to play around in her world.**

I always knew I would die alone; I just never thought it would be so soon. What else should I expect? I was living on borrowed time, and I knew it. He said he would come back for me. I barely escaped with my life after our first encounter three years ago.

That fateful day in my past altered my life permanently. I no longer trusted people. I didn't see how I could, considering he was supposed to take care of my family. The only person I allowed into my world was my brother. Of course he endured that horrible day and had his world turned upside down as well. I have even kept my father at arm's length. It took me three years to attempt to live my life again. I had finally let my guard down and found the best friends I could ever imagine. I also found the love of my life.

I was not surprised he found me. I think he waited until I was finally happy. He knew it would hurt more with so much to lose. This time he left a large body count in the wake of his destruction. Before, it was my mother who sacrificed her life in order to save me. Now, he was making me pay for getting away. Unfortunately, innocent people had to lose their lives.

So much unnecessary death and it was my fault. I survived the first time, and all it did was enrage him. He had three years to plan his next move. I never thought he would involve anyone but me. The first murder was a shock to the entire campus. There had never been such a heinous crime in the history of the college. I knew the minute the details were released that he had come back for me.

He thought this out too perfectly. For me, there was no escape this time. No one would hear my screams or even realize I was missing until it was too late. My friends believed I was going home for the weekend to visit my brother. I would not be missed until I did not show up back at the dorm Sunday evening. That was the way it had to be. I had to be sure he could not harm anyone but me. He had to finish with me this time. It was the only way to stop the senseless deaths that were my fault.

Tears were streaming down my face as I thought of all I was losing this time. Before, I lost my mother. This time I could lose my father, brother, the man I loved or my newly found friends. My life was finally coming together and I had to run away from it to save everyone that I loved. I knew what I was doing when I came here to meet him. I was on a head-on collision with my own death, but my sacrifice would be worth it to save the ones I loved.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the great response to the prologue

A/N: Thanks for the great response to the prologue. Thanks to my wonderful beta birdee18 for getting chapter one back quickly. Also a quick thanks to Smellyia for her contribution to this chapter. These two ladies helped a lot with flow and grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.

* * *

The butterflies in my stomach were in overdrive as I parked my old truck. Today I was moving into my dorm room with a complete stranger. I was starting my freshman year at Reed College in Portland, Oregon.

My father was so proud that I was attending an Ivy League college, and it was a dream come true for me. He was even happier that he did not have to trade his soul to pay for it. I was awarded the J. Nicholls scholarship from the Pacific Northwest Trust. My entire college career was paid for, including room and board.

I chose Reed because it was close to Forks, the town I have called home for the last three years. My younger brother Tommy has been my best friend during that time, so I had to be close to him. I did not know how I was going to survive without him. Luckily Forks is only a four-hour drive from Reed, so I could go home often.

I was staying in the Old Dorm Block. They were the oldest dorms on campus and centrally located. I would be within a five-minute walk of the academic buildings and commons dining room. I checked in at the front desk and was informed that my roommate Alice would not make it until Friday. That gave me two days to get settled in the room and explore the campus. My room was located in the Abbington residence hall on the second floor. Unfortunately this dorm only had co-ed bathrooms. It would take some getting used to the idea of showering with guys in the shower next to me.

I was extremely lucky to end up in a double divided room, which was basically two rooms separated by a wall and a door. My room was actually pretty big. There was a twin bed along the left wall and a desk in the right corner. I had a wonderful window seat that would be perfect for curling up with a good book. I made my way back down to my truck to start moving my stuff into my room. I easily got the suitcases and boxes moved. It was going to be tricky getting the furniture and appliances that were left.

On the way back to my truck, I tripped over my own feet and fell into a guy, forcing him to drop the box he was carrying. He was not very tall, probably just less than six feet, very slender with short, blond spiky hair. He had a boy band look to him. Not handsome, but still cute.

"I'm so sorry. I hope there was nothing breakable in there." I felt the blush rise to my cheeks as I spoke.

"No worries. Everything will survive. I'm Mike Newton."

As I shook his extended hand I noticed how rough and sweaty his palms were. "Bella Swan," I said, pulling my hand back as soon as I could. I had to wipe it dry on my pants. I figured I would be avoiding his hands at all costs.

"You need help getting your stuff to your room?" He had a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Yes, please. I have a few things left I can't get on my own."

It took us an hour to get my truck unloaded. Mike took advantage of the time and told me all about himself. He was from California where his parents owned a sporting goods store. All he could talk about was sports, how good he was at everything, and how he was God's gift to women. I was afraid to find out what delusional girls gave him that last idea. I was so relieved when we were finished with the last trip.

"Thanks for all your help, Mike." I rolled my eyes behind his back as I said it. I tried to busy myself with unpacking, hoping he would get the hint and leave. I didn't want to be rude and shove him out the door since he had helped me.

"So, it's about dinner time, you want to come to the commons with me to grab a bite to eat?" I swear he batted his eyelashes at me.

"I'm really tired and would like to get unpacked and set up before I pass out." Why did I feel so guilty for not going out to eat with him? Oh yeah, because I'm such a push over.

"No problem. Maybe we can get together another time." He left me his number, and I locked the door behind him. I didn't plan on using that number unless I was absolutely desperate.

Two hours later I had my room totally set up. Thanks to my wonderful scholarship, I was able to use my savings to purchase the necessities for college survival, including a laptop, mini-fridge, microwave, a decent CD player, and coffee maker. All of this helped make my dorm room the perfect safe haven. I had a feeling I would be here most of the time I wasn't in class.

I tossed and turned all night. My usual nightmare had me terrified to close my eyes. Every time I slept I would see her and hear _him_, my mother's murderer. I finally lost the battle and drifted into the nightmare.

It always started with my mom tied to a chair in my old ballet studio. She was blind folded with her red silk scarf. She was begging for him not to hurt me, while I was huddled in the corner trembling and crying. Our captor walked from the piano slowly toward my mother. He was winding one of the piano wires around his hands. He stepped behind her and whispered something in her ear. The look of sheer terror on my mother's face at his words sent me into hysterics. As he lifted the wire to wrap around my mother's neck, she let out a blood-curdling scream and told me to run. My mother's scream and command would always pull me out of the nightmare.

It was seven in the morning and I was drenched in sweat and trembling uncontrollably. Thank God for double divided rooms. Maybe I could make it through this year without my roommate knowing about my nightmares and start asking about my past.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the one person who always calmed me after the nightmares. "Hey, B. How was your first night?"

"It was fine." I tried to control the tears, but my hiccup gave me away.

"Don't lie to me, sis. Did you have the nightmare again?"

"Yes. I know it's just being in a new place. It will be fine. I just needed a distraction only you could provide." My tears had finally subsided.

"Oh, Amy tripped in the cafeteria yesterday and dumped her tray down the front of her shirt. It was classic. She had spaghetti all over the front of her shirt. She even got some down her shirt. Everyone was cracking up."

Tommy always knew the right way to cheer me up. "Thanks for the distraction. I need to get started with my day. I love you."

"Okay, B. Have a good day. I love you too." Then he was gone.

A nice hot shower and steaming cup of coffee later, I was finally recovered from my restless night. I spent the day exploring the campus and acquainting myself with my class schedule. I took my time exploring all of the dorms, academic buildings, library, sports facilities, and performance halls. I was so lost in my exploration that I lost track of time. I couldn't believe the sun was already starting to set.

I quickly made my way to the commons dining room just before they stopped serving for the day. I took my time eating, hoping to delay the inevitability of the nightmare. It was nine o'clock when I started back to my room. I had this creepy feeling like I was being watched, so I kept looking over my shoulder as I walked. I was ten feet from the entrance to the Old Dorm Block when I heard it. It was barely a whisper, but I clearly heard, "Sugar." I was frozen with terror and couldn't breathe. I wanted to run, but my feet refused to move. My shock only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours. I gasped and made a mad dash for the doors. I was praying the whole time I would not trip. I did not stop running until I was in my dorm room with the door locked. Of course I knew if he were here, a locked door would not stop him from getting to me.

I grabbed my phone and hit the familiar speed dial number. I hated calling Tommy, but knew it was the only way I would calm down. It took thirty minutes of mindless chatter about nothing at all to settle my fears.

I hung up the phone and changed into my Garfield pajama pants and a tee shirt I had stolen from Tommy. I curled up on my bed with Killer, the stuffed cat he gave me before I left. I laughed when he handed me the cat. He said Killer would help me through the nights he couldn't be there with me. He was always right. I was so exhausted from my tour and scare that I had no problems falling into a dreamless sleep.

I could see the brightness of the sun behind my closed eyes. I wasn't ready to end my wonderful sleep. It had been at least a month since I slept a dreamless night. I was ready to turn over and try to sleep longer when I heard the whispers.

"Do you think she is waking up?" The mystery guy said with a deep voice.

"I thought she was. I can't wait. Should we wake her?" This came from a girl's voice that chimed like bells.

"Maybe you should let her sleep." It was the most wonderful, velvet voice I had ever heard. I would lay here feigning sleep for hours if it would keep him talking. "Is she seriously cuddled up with a stuffed animal?" the velvet voice asked incredulously.

My eyes shot open, and I felt the heat of my intense blush rise up my neck into my cheeks. I was facing three pairs of curious eyes. Two of the pairs were blue and the third was the most striking emerald green I have ever seen. I could get lost in those gorgeous eyes. I finally regained my composure and tried to figure out what these people were doing in my room.

"I know I locked the door, so who are you and how did you get in my room?"

"I'm Alice. I'm your roommate this year." Alice was tiny, almost pixie-like. She was no taller than five foot and her short black hair was spiked in every direction. She had a creamy pale complexion, and she was beautiful. Alice was bouncing up and down as she spoke. How could she have that much energy this early in the morning?

"Oh. Well, I wasn't expecting to see you so early today. I'm Bella, and this is Killer." I held up my stuffed cat for the introduction. All three of them giggled and looked at me like I was crazy. Luckily my phone beeped and saved me from their comments on my sanity.

"Excuse me one second." I opened my phone and my whole face lit up with a huge smile. It was a text message from Tommy.

h_ope you slept well and killer kept the dreams away. _

_tackle hugs and luv u. -t_

I quickly replied.

y_es, killer was a life saver. thank you for him_

_and last night. tackle hugs and luv u 2. -b_

Alice was reading over my shoulder and had a curious look on her face but said nothing.

"Sorry about that. So, who are you two?" I asked pointing at the two guys staring at me.

"These are my brothers, Emmett and Edward." She playfully punched each of them in the shoulder as she introduced them.

Emmett was huge. He was tall and extremely muscular with curly brown hair. He looked like a body builder, but not intimidating. He reminded me of a big teddy bear. His crystal blue eyes held nothing but kindness.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella and Killer." Emmett pulled me into a big hug. I was shocked, but it was nice. It reminded me how I felt when Tommy hugged me.

"Emmett, let poor Bella go before you smother her." The wonderful voice belonged to Edward. The way he said my name sent chills down my spine. I definitely needed him to say it more often.

Edward also was tall and very lean. He was muscular, but not to the extreme. I had never seen a guy as beautiful as Edward. He could put a Greek god to shame. The piercing green eyes belonged to him. His hair was an unusual brownish-red shade and was in perfect disarray. I don't think any stylist would be able to tame or duplicate it. It was perfect. I wanted to run my hands through it.

I looked back at Alice and figured we'd better get this day started. "So, you need help moving and unpacking?"

Alice clapped her hands and started bouncing up and down again. "Thanks, Bella. That would be great. Of course, the boys will move everything if you could just help me unpack and set up."

"Sure, just let me get dressed and I'll be happy to help."

I shoved the three of them out of my room, started a pot of coffee, and dressed in a comfy pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top. After eating a pop tart I walked into Alice's room sipping my coffee ready to help her unpack.

"Why did you choose the other room?" Alice seemed lost in thought as she asked her question

"I spend a lot of time in my room. I didn't want you or anyone visiting you to feel bad about disturbing me by coming and going through my room."

"Well, if I have anything to do with it, you and I will both be out and about a lot together."

We spent the next hour unpacking while her brothers brought everything in. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward anytime he was in the room. I'm sure a guy that gorgeous had a girlfriend, but I would never have the nerve to ask him. Alice caught me staring and cleared her throat to break me out of my daze. My face blushed, and I quickly continued unpacking the box I was working on. Alice just giggled and danced out into the hall.

I stood up and headed to Alice's bed to start on another box when I pulled a typical Bella and tripped on her throw rug. I braced myself for an impact with the floor that never came. A strong pair of arms caught me, and I felt an electric shock. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling; actually, it felt amazing. I looked up into a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

"You should really be more careful. I might not be there to catch you next time," Edward said with a breath taking crooked grin. I was speechless. I didn't want to leave his arms. It felt like I was made to fit there. I felt whole and safe in his arms.

That perfect moment was interrupted by a booming laugh coming from the door. "Do Alice and I need to give you two a few hours alone?" Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows up and down as he asked.

Edward quickly placed me on my feet and shot Emmett a death glare. "Thanks for catching me, Edward. I tend to trip a lot."

The guys finished with Alice's stuff and started moving into their dorms. Around five we were all finished and decided to head to the dining hall together. We were all seated with our dinner when I looked at the door and cringed. Mike Newton walked in and looked directly at me. Edward noticed my discomfort and asked, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Mike just walked in and saw me," I said rolling my eyes.

"You know Newton?" I could hear the disgust in his voice when he said his name.

"Yeah, he helped me get my stuff in my room the other day. He asked me out and I turned him down. I've been avoiding him."

Edward seemed pleased that I didn't care for Mike. He leaned into my ear and asked, "Would you like some help keeping Newton away?" I lost all powers of speech at that moment. All I could do was look at him dumbfounded and nod yes. Edward put his left arm around me and pulled me into his side. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he held my right hand. Mike took one look at us and headed back out the door. I hoped Edward didn't notice because I wanted to stay in his arms a little longer. He smelled wonderful. It was a heady scent touched with honey and vanilla. I had never smelled cologne like that, so it had to be all Edward. I kept taking deep breaths to inhale more of his intoxicating scent.

Five minutes later Edward leaned into my ear again and whispered, "I think it worked, Bella." He was chuckling as he removed his arm and hand from me. I hoped my face didn't show my disappointment when I lost contact with Edward. "Thanks for that. You saved me a lot of grief."

I spent the rest of our dinner learning all about Alice and her brothers. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme adopted them all. Dr. Cullen was a famous heart surgeon in Portland. Edward and Emmett were both sophomores this year and played on the soccer team. Emmett was dating Rosalie Hale, the twin sister of Edward's roommate and Alice's boyfriend Jasper. The Hale twins were also sophomores. The Cullens and Hales had been friends for the last six years.

My phone ringing interrupted our conversation.

_It's time for Animaniacs, and we're zany to the max. So just sit back and_

_Relax, you'll laugh till you collapse. We're Animaniacs._

I couldn't get my phone out fast enough, so it went through the whole ring tone. I rolled my eyes and got a huge smile when I saw it was Tommy calling.

"When the hell did you change your ring tone?"

"When you were finishing packing. Did it make you smile?" I just knew Tommy had a goofy grin on his face when he asked that.

"Yes, it did, but it is rather embarrassing to have the Animaniacs theme coming from my phone." I blushed as I said that.

"Good, I live to embarrass you. So, is today better than yesterday? You had me worried last night."

"Today was great. I met my roommate Alice and her brothers. I spent the day helping her get settled in. We're actually eating dinner, and then I'm ready to hit the bed." I yawned at the thought of going to bed.

"Okay, B. I'm glad you had a good day. Keep Killer close tonight and call me if you need to. I love you." I smiled over Tommy's concern.

"You know I will. Love you too."

I closed my phone and was met by curious gazes from everyone. "Sorry about that. Tommy tends to worry about me."

"No prob, Bella. I think it's time to head back to the room. It looks like we worked Bella too hard today." Alice grabbed my arm and led me toward the exit.

"I'm sure Edward had more of a hand in that than we did. He seemed to have his hands pretty busy with Bella earlier in your room." Emmett slapped Edward on the back with pride.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "Bella tripped and I caught her before she hit the floor. Why do you think everything has to be about sex?"

"Eddie, when is anything not about sex? Oh yeah, when you're involved. You are such a prude. I swear you are going to end up a 100 year-old virgin." Emmett gave Edward a triumphant grin.

Edward's eyes narrowed, and he looked at Emmett like he wanted to rip his throat out. "Don't call me Eddie."

"Are they always like this?" I couldn't stop laughing at the guys.

"This is actually tame. Never a dull moment with these two around."

"Ali is just jealous because she can't be as awesome as me." Emmett grabbed Alice in a bone-crushing bear hug as he taunted her.

The teasing continued all the way back to the dorm. Edward and Emmett's rooms were located in the Abbington residence hall too. It was nice to know they were close by. They made sure we were safely in our room before heading to theirs. I put on my pajamas and sunk into my bed cuddling with Killer and reflecting on my long day. I really liked Alice and her brothers. They were very nice and seemed to take care of each other and their friends. Hopefully they'd feel that way about me.

Before I finally drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but think about Edward. The two times I was wrapped in his arms felt so right. I felt whole and completely protected. How could a guy like that ever think of a plain, ordinary Bella as anything other than his sister's roommate? At least his scent was still lingering on my hair. I pulled a few strands to my nose and inhaled deeply before drifting into wonderful dreams of Edward.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get chapter 2 out. Real life reared its ugly head and slowed me down. Thanks to my wonderful beta birdee18. She is awesome. Check out my profile for some links for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find Alice staring at me. It would have scared me if I weren't used to waking up to Tommy doing the exact same thing.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Alice had a fascinated look on her face.

"Yes. I'm afraid to ask what you heard."

"Not much. You said 'Don't let me go,' and 'God you smell wonderful.' What were you dreaming about?" I know Alice saw the panic in my eyes. How could I tell her I had been dreaming about her brother? Luckily, the phone saved me. It was time for my wake up text from Tommy.

_no calls last night. only good dreams? tackle hugs. love ya. –t_

I know Alice was reading over my shoulder, so I had to be careful what I told Tommy.

_excellent dreams :) will call later. tackle hugs. love ya. –b_

I closed the phone and decided to stop Alice from attacking the topic of my dreams. "I heard there is a welcome back party at the Substance Free Dorm tonight. You wanna go?"

Alice started bouncing. I think she needed to lay off the caffeine. "A party would be great. We need to find something to wear and get Rose to help us with hair and makeup. She and Jasper got in late last night. You will love her." Alice skipped out of my room to call Rose.

I lay back on my bed and took a deep breath. I was very tense. Meeting Alice and her brothers yesterday was extremely stressful for me. My brother had been my only friend for the past three years. Every time I would try to let a new person into my life, I would have a panic attack. After witnessing one of my episodes, which is what Tommy would call it, most people would avoid me at all costs. It only took one week after we moved to Forks to be labeled the freak of the school. By the beginning of my senior year, my panic attacks had almost stopped. I spent the last year of school trying to be more social by hanging out with Tommy and his friends. I was determined to go away to college and function like a normal person.

I decided the best way to relieve some of the tension would be a nice hot shower. I took my time in the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. After my shower, I was shocked to see Edward standing at the sink with only a towel around his waist shaving. My jaw dropped as I looked at his bare chest. The boy was built. His chest was defined, and he had six pack abs. I blushed when I realized I was standing behind this Greek god wearing only a robe. I had to force myself to look at the floor before I cleared my throat to make my presence known. Edward looked at me with that sexy crooked grin. I slowly made my way to the sink next to him to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"So, what's the plan for today, Bella?" I'm glad I was already leaning on the sink because my knees gave out when he said my name. Would I ever get used to that?

"Alice is planning a full day to get ready for the welcome back party at the Sub Free dorm tonight."

"I heard about that. I think Emmett, Jasper, and I are going to be there too. I hope you're ready for a day of Alice party prep." He laughed as he was saying it.

Dear God, what was I getting myself into? "Should I worry?"

"Well, if she skips shopping for an outfit, you should survive just fine."

"Ugh. I hate shopping. We unpacked a ton of clothes yesterday. There is no way she will need to buy a new outfit."

Edward noticed the dread in my eyes. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and started to massage them. I instantly relaxed and my bones turned spongy. The man had magic hands.

"Alice loves to shop. She looks for any excuse to abuse her credit card. You'll get used to it. If it gets too horrible, call me and I'll come rescue you." My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

"Sounds great, but I don't have your number."

"Get it from Alice. I promise to be there anytime you call."

Edward gathered his things and left the bathroom. It took me a few minutes to regain use of my legs. How would I survive a year around him?

Seeing Edward in his after-shower glory made me take a critical look at myself. I wasn't ugly, but of course I wasn't pretty either. I was just your typical brown-haired, brown-eyed girl. I was so horribly plain that I couldn't understand how Edward could ever be attracted to me.

Alice was immersed in her closet when I got back to our room. I snuck past her and into my room. I put on my most comfortable pair of baggy cargo jeans and red fitted tee. I grabbed my phone and wallet and went back to Alice's room.

"We're going shopping for outfits for tonight. Rose is meeting us downstairs. We'll take her car."

"Hey, Alice. Edward told me to get his number from you."

"Oh really?" Alice had a curious look on her face as she programmed his number in my phone.

"Yeah. I saw him in the bathroom and told him what we were doing today. He said I should call him if I needed a rescue. Is there something you need to tell me, Alice?" Alice linked her arm through mine, and we headed out of the dorms to find Rose.

"I can get a little obsessive while shopping. You have nothing to worry about. I promise to go easy on you your first time."

"Just what every girl wants to hear her first time," I answered sarcastically as we approached a gorgeous blond waiting in a red convertible BMW. Her wavy blond hair came to her waist, and she had violet eyes that sparkled.

"Alice, you aren't supposed to start the guy talk until I can hear the whole conversation."

"Rose, Bella and I were talking about her first shopping trip, not guys. Trust me; there will be plenty of guy talk today. Bella needs to fill me in on her bathroom visit with Edward." Alice just batted her eyelashes at me and sat in the car.

"Oh really. That should be quite an interesting story. It's nice to meet you, Bella."

"Nice to meet you too. Alice and Emmett told me all about you last night."

Rose took us to Pioneer Place Mall in Portland. Alice walked in like a woman on a mission. I reluctantly followed her into the first store. She quickly shoved me into a dressing room and started throwing clothes over the door at me. I might be calling Edward sooner than I thought.

That same pattern was repeated at every store we went to. I walked away with at least two bags from each of the five stores we visited including Victoria's Secret. Alice would not let me pay for anything. She would sneak up to the register with the clothes she liked and paid for them while I dressed.

"Alice, I don't need all of this, and I can't let you pay for them."

"Bella, you do need all of this. There is more to life than baggy jeans. You have a killer body and don't need to hide it under all those clothes. I insist on paying for everything because you would never buy them for yourself." Alice then stuck her tongue out like a five-year-old.

It was one o'clock and I insisted on a lunch break. Rose and Alice went to Subway to grab food while I found us a table. I decided to call Tommy while I had a free moment.

"Hey, B. What's up today?"

"Torture is the main event. Alice and her friend Rose dragged me shopping and then we have a party to go to tonight. Oh yeah, and they are going to spend the rest of the afternoon doing my hair and make up for tonight."

"Wait, my sister is shopping! How did Alice pull that one off?"

"I was completely resistant until I received an irresistible compromise. Her brother, Edward, offered to rescue me if Alice's shopping became too much." I had a goofy grin on my face as I spoke about Edward. Of course Alice and Rose made it to the table in time to see my grin. They raised their eyebrows at each other and listened carefully to the rest of my conversation.

"Edward must have made quite an impression on you to talk you into shopping. Would he happen to have starred in those excellent dreams you had last night?"

"Yes, and that is all the information you will get on those dreams." My face flushed red, and I know the girls did not miss it.

"Hey, T, the girls are here with lunch, so I need to get going."

"No prob. Have fun at the party tonight. Call me when you get back to your room with all the details. Love ya, B."

"I promise. Love ya too."

Alice and Rose looked like they were going to burst when I closed my phone.

"Bella, it is time for you to do some talking. I want to know all about the phone calls and text messages to T, the dreams you mentioned, and your bathroom rendezvous with Edward."

Wow. Alice didn't miss a beat. Maybe I could dance around the dream. Everything else she asked about was easy to explain.

"T is my younger brother, Tommy. We haven't been apart for the last three years, so he worries about me. He gave me Killer before I left to remind me of him."

Rose had a lost look on her face. "Who is Killer?"

"The cat stuffed animal I sleep with. I ran into Edward in the bathroom this morning and told him about our plans today, and he offered a rescue if shopping got to be too much." I prayed they would realize I didn't want to elaborate on Edward and hopefully move on to another topic. I would never be so lucky.

"There has to be more. Was Edward fully dressed in the bathroom?" Alice asked with a knowing look.

"He had a towel on." My traitorous blush rushed to my cheeks. Then it was Rose's turn to start asking questions.

"Oh. My. God. Most girls can't resist a fully-clothed Edward, but him in only a towel? I'm surprised you were able to walk back to your room. Do you like him?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm so plain and ordinary, and a guy like Edward probably has girls like Rose lined up around the block just itching to go out with him."

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. You are far from plain. Edward does not have a girlfriend. Lots of girls throw themselves at him, and he just ignores them. Rose's roommate, Tanya, is the worst of them. She does not understand how he can resist her. Edward looks beyond the face. He wants someone who is fun and can have an intellectual conversation. You've already shown him that you are fun and smart. You've got a major advantage over most girls."

"Okay, Alice. I am going to take it slow and get to know Edward better. We'll see where it goes from there. Are we done shopping? My feet are killing me."

"Nope. I still need shoes for tonight. Let's hit Saks next and see if we can find some cute Jimmy Choos." I could see Alice's eyes light up when she said Jimmy Choos.

I had successfully avoided the topic of my dreams last night. It was bad enough my brother knew I was dreaming about Edward. I didn't need Alice and Rose knowing it too. They would never ease up on me with that information.

As we walked to Saks, I decided to send out a text SOS to Edward

_in desperate need of rescue. saks. shoes. PLEASE HELP! –b_

I received a reply a minute later.

_on my way. –e_

Alice was in her element in the shoe department of Saks Fifth Avenue. All of the sales people knew her like she was an old friend. I'm sure she spent enough money here that they all clamored to help her when she walked in the door. She had a team of three sales people running back and forth for shoes to try. I cringed when I noticed she had a pile of high heel death traps for me. After trying on five pairs, I had enough.

"Alice, I trip over air and you want me to walk around in these? Have you gone totally insane?"

"Fine, we can work up to the heels. Here, these would look killer on you."

Alice handed me the holy grail of boots, Jimmy Choo Yale Crosta Flats. They were brown suede, knee-high boots with a curvy side zipper and fur lining. They molded perfectly to my foot and leg and felt heavenly. I was admiring the boots in the mirror when my rescue finally arrived. Alice glared at me when she saw Edward walking toward us. He sat in the chair next to me.

"Bella, those are perfect for you," Alice said with the biggest grin I have ever seen on her face.

"They are nice, but I really don't need them." My heart slowly broke as I took off the boots. I knew there was no way I could afford them or ask Alice to buy them.

"You need these, Bella. Edward, doesn't Bella look great in them?"

"Bella, they look amazing on you, but don't let Alice force you to get them." I was so glad he was here now. Finally, someone to help me rein Alice in.

Once I had my shoes back on, Edward stood up and offered me his hand so we could leave. "Are you ready to go back to the dorm?"

"I was ready two hours ago. Please deliver me from this shopping hell." Edward still had my hand in his and started to pull me toward the exit.

"Freeze. You can take her back to the dorm, but I expect you to start getting ready for the party. Rose and I will be right behind you."

***

Once Alice and Rose returned from shopping, the Bella make-over torture started. It took them two hours to fix my hair and make-up. My hair flowed down my back with large loose curls. Surprisingly, Alice decided that less was more with my make-up. She only applied mascara and eyeliner and a light pink lip gloss. It was subtle but made a huge difference. I could not believe it.

Alice sent me to my room to change into the outfit she left on my bed. I found a bag from the Guess store and Saks Fifth Avenue. Inside the Guess bag, I found a pair of light colored skinny jeans and an animal print tank top. The top had an empire waist with a black ribbon tie. The adjustable spaghetti straps had tiny black bows where the strap met the top. It was a little more form fitting than the tank tops I was used to wearing, but it wasn't obscene. In the Saks bag, I found the boots I had tried on earlier. I quickly got dressed, and we made our way to the party.

The Sub-Free Dorm was located on the north end of campus in the Sullivan Residence Hall. I would normally walk to the dorm, but Alice and Rose insisted on driving. They would never survive the fifteen-minute walk in the ridiculous heels they wore. We took Rose's car again and I was surprised there was already limited parking.

The guys said they would meet us near the bar, so that was the first place we went. We weren't surprised to find the guys already there with about ten girls surrounding them. I had to laugh at the sight. The girls were practically drooling. Rose and Alice pranced right up to Emmett and Jasper and wrapped their arms around them. There was a collective "humph" from the guys' fan club as the majority of them turned to look for their next target.

Two girls remained next to Edward. One girl was taller than me with blond hair, and the other was slightly shorter than me with frizzy brown hair. They would both giggle and flip their hair every time Edward said anything. It was truly nauseating.

"Edward, do you like my skirt? Jessica said it makes my ass look huge. What do you think?" Lauren, the blond, had asked as she rubbed her breasts against Edward's arm. He looked truly disgusted and frantically looked around the room. I saw the relief on his face when he made eye contact with me.

"Bella, I've been looking for you." He brushed Lauren off as he walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. He leaned in to hug me and whispered in my ear, "Please just go with it. I need a rescue from them and you owe me."

I gladly wrapped my arms tightly around Edward. "Sorry, Rose and Alice take forever to get ready."

Lauren and Jessica both cleared their throats and gave me the dirtiest "go to hell" look I've ever received.

"Forgive my rudeness. Lauren, Jessica, this is my Bella." He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and held me a little tighter. Both girls looked at me in total disbelief. I didn't blame them. They knew as well as I did that Edward was totally out of my league.

"Oh. Hi, Bella. Lauren, we need to go. Mike and Tyler will be looking for us."

"Yeah, whatever. Eddie, you have my number. Please call me if I can ever help you with _anything._" Lauren ran her finger down Edward's arm then sauntered away. I could not believe the nerve of her hitting on him in front of me when he had implied I was his girlfriend.

"Thank you so much for that, Bella. I didn't know how I was going to get rid of them." Edward gave me a quick hug and let me go.

"No problem. You've already helped me several times. I don't mind helping you too."

Edward and I spent the next hour getting to know each other better. We talked about our favorite music, movies, and books. We had a lot of the same interests. I carefully avoided the topic of my family and my past. I didn't want to scare him away yet.

Edward left to grab us some drinks when someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. I jumped, and the person leaned into my ear and whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you, Sugar." My whole body tensed, I quit breathing, and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I worked hard to get this done fast since I left you hanging at the end of the last chapter. Happy birthday birdee18. Thanks for being a great beta and getting this back so fast. Don't forget to stop by at Twilighted. The link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

My head was pounding, but I wasn't ready to open my eyes. I could hear everyone trying to figure out what had happened to me. Edward sounded absolutely frantic. I didn't want to upset him, but I had to know exactly what everyone had seen.

"Newton, I swear if you hurt her, I will rip you apart."

"Back off, Cullen. I just came up behind her and she jumped, so I apologized for scaring her. Then she collapsed."

I felt relieved that Mike was the person who whispered in my ear. I was so afraid that _he_ was here. Now, I just needed to find an excuse for fainting. After a few more minutes I had an idea. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself still at the Sub-Free Dorm. I was on a couch and Edward was crouched on the floor next to me.

"Welcome back, Bella. How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache."

"You scared me to death. What happened?"

It was hard to concentrate with Edward staring deeply into my eyes and rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I needed to pull myself together to pull off a lie to avoid the truth of my panic attacks being revealed.

"Alice and Rose were so busy playing dress-up Bella that I didn't get time to eat. I tend to pass out when my blood sugar gets too low." Luckily it was the truth. I was only telling a lie of omission so my voice did not waiver. Edward believed me.

"Sorry about that. I will make sure that you're properly fed from now on. I think it's time to get you home."

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett stayed at the party. Edward took me back to my dorm, and we ordered a pizza. He set up Alice's TV/DVD comb in my room so we could watch movies while we ate. All of the day's events had completely wiped me out. The last think I remembered was laying my head on Edward's shoulder before my eyes closed and I was lost to my dream world.

***

That first week of school seemed to pass by in a blur. Edward met me at my room every morning to walk me to my first class. He was in our room when he wasn't in class or at soccer practice. My week fell into the comfortable pattern of classes, sleep, and Edward. By the end of the week I knew everything about him, but I was still reluctant to tell him too much about my past. I knew I would have to open up to him if I wanted our friendship to grow.

I woke up Saturday morning to the smell of coffee brewing. Edward was sitting on my window seat reading my copy of _Dark Lover_. He had a rather shocked look on his face.

"Morning, Edward. Are you OK?"

Edward shook his head like he was clearing his mind. "Hey, Bella. I'm fine, just a little shocked at some of your book choices. I never expected to find something like this."

"Edward, haven't you learned by now that I tend to not be what people expect. Just because I'm an English major doesn't mean that I only read classical literature. I do enjoy my fair share of romance novels. I can't resist the Brotherhood. There is something to be said about sexy vampires in leather pants."

He looked at me like I told him I wanted him naked in my bed. I was always shy and reserved, so I guess my comments about sexy vamps caught him off guard.

"Wow. I will definitely have to remember that. Anyway, today is our first soccer game. I would love for you to come."

"Of course I'll come. I don't know a single thing about soccer, but I think I should be able to keep up."

"Great. Game starts at two. Alice and Rose will be there so they can fill you in if you get too lost."

Edward returned my book to its place on the shelf, gave me a quick hug and left for his room. I decided it was time to do a little research on soccer so I wouldn't be completely lost at the game. Tommy was online, so I decided to fill him in on my latest episode.

**book_worm913: **hey t  
**  
t_man: **how was party  
**  
book_worm913: **good and bad. edward was great. i helped him fight off a skank. then we talked most of the night. i had an episode  
**  
t_man: **what happened  
**  
book_worm913: **creepy guy mike came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me and called me sugar. i passed out. edward was there when i woke up and took me home and i fell asleep watching movies with him  
**  
t_man: **does creep not know the meaning of personal space? maybe him and skank should hook up.  
**  
book_worm913: **i think they did. she wasn't happy that edward brushed her off for me. she kept giving me nasty looks all night  
**  
t_man: **maybe mike can belt that girl, or tie her up... or feel her marshmallows...SOMETHING  
**  
t_man: **feed*  
**  
book_worm913: **lol  
**  
t_man: **feel her marshmallows...  
**  
book_worm913: **let's not go into how wrong that sounded  
**  
t_man: **didn't mean it that way!  
**  
t_man: **XD  
**  
t_man: **have you had your marshmallows felt lately?  
**  
book_worm913: **lol, no comment. thanks for making me feel better. i've got some research to do. i'll talk with ya later. love ya!  
**  
t_man: **relax and i think you will start to have fewer episodes. i'm here if you need anything. love ya too.

I felt much better after my chat with Tommy. I love how his typos always give us such interesting conversations. I spent the next two hours learning all I could about soccer. Now I could at least keep up with the game a little.

I met Alice and Rose at the game. They were sitting front and center behind our team's bench. Edward gave me his crooked grin and a wink when he saw me sit down. My heart skipped at beat when I saw him. He looked beyond amazing in his red and white jersey and black shorts. Edward had told me that his position was striker, Jasper was a center forward, and Emmett was the goalie. The only one I knew anything about was the goalie. Edward told me that he and Jasper worked together to score the goals. I couldn't wait to see him in action.

Edward and Jasper were all over the field. They seemed to communicate without words. All they needed was a simple look to convey what their intentions were. The other team had a hard time keeping up with Edward. He was the fastest on either team. Edward scored two goals and Jasper scored one by half time. Emmett had kept the other team from scoring. Edward walked up to the fence separating the spectators from the field.

"Hey, Bella. Enjoying the game?"

"Yeah. I don't fully understand the rules, but I definitely enjoy watching hot guys run up and down the field chasing a ball."

"Hot guys, huh. I'll make sure Jasper and Emmett know you think they are hot."

He walked away smirking before I could try to save face. I couldn't help but ogle Edward as he walked back to his team. He was perfection. Seeing him sweaty and panting was almost too much to bear. I almost passed out when he lifted his jersey and wiped the sweat from his face with the bottom hem. I got a delicious view of his sweaty abs and chest. Perfection.

Neither team scored again the rest of the game. We ended up winning three to nothing. I enjoyed watching the game and looked forward to the rest of the season. Alice, Rose, and I waited for the guys to shower before we headed out for the evening. We decided to head into Portland for dinner and a movie.

We ended up at Chili's for dinner. I was terrified they were going to choose some fancy restaurant that would make me feel out of place. It turned out the guys aren't big on the fancy restaurants. Alice and Rose pouted. They were upset because they never got to any place nice. We had just ordered when Emmett decided it was time to embarrass Bella.

"So, Bella, you think I'm hot?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows as he asked.

Alice and Rose shot me a confused look. I gave them a mischievous grin and a wink before I turned back to Emmett to answer.

"Em, I'm an eighteen year-old girl with hormones coursing through her blood. Of course I think your'e hot. What girl in her right mind wouldn't?" I slowly got out of my chair and walked over to Emmett. I sat in his lap and leaned in to his ear.

"Want to have a little fun and tease your brother? He took it upon himself to take a general statement and focus it on you, so I think it is time for a little payback." I leaned back to see his reaction. Emmett leaned into my ear and began to whisper. " Hell yeah! I always love payback, especially when it's aimed at Eddie."

I glanced at Edward and noticed how tense he was. He obviously did not like me sitting in his brother's lap and whispering in his ear. This was going to be so much fun. I just hoped that Rose would understand this was all a show.

"You know, Emmett, I don't know how much longer I can control myself around you. You drive me crazy. I can't stand to be in the same room as you and not be able to touch you."

Emmett shot a glance to Rose, asking permission to go along with me. I noticed her give him a slight nod. With Rose's permission, we continued the charade.

"Bella, I know I've got Rose, but I can't fight the feelings I have for you. I can't stop thinking about you. I'm a selfish bastard, and I've decided I want to have two girlfriends. Do you think you could share me with Rose?"

I looked at Edward. His jaw had dropped, and he was looking at Emmett like he was insane. I held in my giggle and looked at Rose. She looked like she was ready to die laughing.

"Rose, do you think there is enough of him to share?"

"I think we could work something out. Aren't friends supposed to share everything anyway?" She got up and walked over to Emmett and me. She hugged both of us at the same time. "I'm so happy. We can be one big happy three-some."

Edward had finally reached his limit. "What the hell is wrong with you three? That is wrong in so many ways. There is no way Emmett can have both of you."

"You're just jealous, Eddie. I am definitely the man and you aren't," Emmett was looking at Edward with a smug smile.

Edward's face was bright red, and he looked like he was ready to pummel Emmett. "Bella, be reasonable."

I got off of Emmett's lap and walked over to Edward and leaned into his ear, "Payback's a bitch, Edward." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat back in my chair.

"You two are evil. I didn't know you had it in you, Bella."

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Edward. Stick around, I might surprise you even more."

The rest of dinner was nice. We talked about the game, our classes, and the gang told me some more fun stories about each other. The theater wasn't showing anything good, so we decided to head back to the dorm and watch a movie in our room. We headed off to our own rooms to get changed into our pajamas and agreed to meet back in Alice's room in 15 minutes.

Alice was busy getting the TV set up while I went to my room to change. I closed my door and froze. Sitting on my desk was a bouquet of blush roses. I slowly walked to my desk to read the card that was attached.

_I've missed you, Sugar.  
_  
The tears started flowing, and my breathing became erratic. _He_ had found me and had been in my room. I didn't know what to do. I picked up the flowers and threw them across the room. They hit the wall and the vase shattered and I dropped to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. I don't know how long I laid there curled in a ball crying before I felt strong arms pull me off the floor. Edward sat on my bed and pulled me into his lap. He was rubbing my back and rocked me like a child. I slowly relaxed into his embrace.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward barely spoke above a whisper.

I was terrified. I didn't think I could put off telling Edward about my mother any longer. I didn't know how I was going to tell him. I kept my head tucked under his chin and continued to cry.

Edward grabbed my chin and lifted my face until our eyes met. "Please don't hide from me, Bella. Why are there flowers and glass all over your floor?"

I took a deep breath and tried to put on a brave face. "Edward, I know we have talked a lot this week and have become good friends. I haven't told you a lot about my life. I think it is time I tell you a little about me. I don't know how much I can get out now, so please be patient with me."

"Bella, I don't want you to think you have to tell me anything. I'm happy to learn what I can at a pace that is comfortable for you."

Where did this guy come from? No one from school back home was ever this caring. They always demanded answers from me. Edward was truly a gift from the gods.

"Something terrible happened to me when I was fifteen. A guy basically stalked me and made my life a living hell. My life was irrevocably changed because of him. One of the things he did was send me blush roses. Those are the flowers you see on the floor. I panicked when I saw them on my desk. I don't know how they got in my room or who sent them." Edward continued to rock me and rub my back while we were talking.

"Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that. I promise I will keep you safe while you are here. Anyone that wants to get to you will have to go through me first. I think the first thing we need to do is get some new locks on yours and Alice's doors."

"Thanks, Edward. It is nice to know I have such good friends. I think I'm ready to watch a movie now. I'll just clean up my mess and finish changing."

"You get changed, and I'll clean up the mess. Knowing you, we would probably end up at the ER with you needing stitches if I let you attempt to clean up this glass."

Edward gave me hug and reassured me that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I quickly ran to the bathroom to change. When I got back, the mess was clean and Alice was ready to start the movie. Edward had a place saved for me next to him. I sat down, and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe in his arms. I wish we could be more than friends.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: This was my favorite chapter to write. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as me. It ended being almost 5,000 words and twelve pages in Word. I am already working on the next chapter and hope to have it out by next weekend.

Thanks birdee for your awesome beta skills. You keep me on track with my tenses and commas. If you haven't already, check out her story _What Happens Tomorrow. _It is all kinds of greatness. She is listed on my favorite authors on my profile.

I have some links for this chapter on my profile. My descriptions aren't always the best, so please check them out.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.

* * *

I was totally freaked after finding the flowers in my room. My nightmares had returned with a vengeance. Alice heard me screaming in my sleep Sunday night. She ran into my room panicked.

"Bella, what happened?"

It took me a few seconds to realize I was safe in my dorm room. "I'm sorry I woke you, Alice. I'm fine, it was just a nightmare."

"That sounded like more than a nightmare. Please don't shut me out. I want to be here for you."

"Honestly, Alice, it was nothing. I promise I will be fine. Go back to sleep."

Alice reluctantly gave in and went back to her room. I glanced at my clock and saw it was three in the morning. I did not go back to sleep. I lay on my bed curled in a ball and cried. The nightmare was so vivid I could smell my mom's perfume. It brought back all of the pain and grief over her death.

I finally decided at six to head to the bathroom to get a shower and start my day. Thankfully, it was empty. I needed some time to relax and think. Why was _he_ coming after me now? It took me three years to get my life under control. I had finally made friends again, and I was starting to feel like the girl I was before _he_ came into my life. Tommy would be so proud if he could see me with my new friends. I saw the sadness in his eyes when he would look at me. I knew he was tired of being my protector and caretaker. That was one of the main reasons I had to get away for college. He deserved to have a normal life.

The hot water calmed me and helped clear my mind. I stepped into the hall to find Edward waiting for me.

"Alice called me. She said you had a pretty nasty nightmare. Want to tell me about it?" I glared at Alice as Edward followed me into my room.

"It was nothing. The flowers really messed with my head. I'm fine. No need to worry."

Edward grabbed my hands and looked at me like his heart was breaking. "Bella, I'm worried about you. Those flowers really scared you. A stalker is a serious problem, and I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you."

"Edward, I will be fine. It just spooked me a little. I promise to be very careful, and I will let you know if I get anything else, or if something scares me, ok?"

"Fine. Bella, I promise that I will not let anything happen to you." Edward gave me a quick hug and headed back to his room.

After our little talk, Edward refused to let me be alone. If he couldn't be with me, he arranged for Emmett or Jasper to be there. The next week, one of the guys was always there to walk me to and from classes. They even sat with me in the library while I did research for a paper. No one had ever cared this much for me other than Tommy and Charlie. I just didn't understand why Edward was so interested in my safety.

Thursday night I had a rather nasty dream, and Alice had to call Edward to calm me down. I felt like _he_ was in my room watching me. Edward checked every possible hiding place in my room to set my mind at ease. He refused to go back to his room that night. He sat on the floor next to my bed and rubbed circles on my back and hummed a beautiful tune to settle my nerves. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. I woke up the next morning to find Edward still on the floor. His arms were folded on my bed. He was asleep with his head on his arms. I ran my fingers through his hair trying to gently wake him up. His hair was so silky. I never wanted to let it go.

"Edward, wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Wake up, we need to get ready for class."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for staying with me."

"Anytime, Bella. You have anything planned after your last class today?"

"No. I was just going to come back to my room. Why?"

"We have soccer practice today. I would feel a lot better if you were at our practice so we could keep an eye on you."

"Hmm, sit in my room and do homework or watch a group of sweaty, possibly shirtless guys practice soccer. That is such a hard choice to make." I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"If the thought of watching us is that repulsive, I guess I could always send you shopping with Alice and Rose."

I playfully smacked Edward on his arm. "There is no way in hell I'm going shopping with them anytime soon, so I guess soccer it is."

I thoroughly enjoyed watching the guys during practice. I was graced with the glory of Edward shirtless and sweaty. I wondered if Edward took his shirt off just because of my shirtless comment. I didn't care. I desperately wanted to dream of shirtless, sweaty Edward tonight instead of my usual nightmare.

We headed back to the dorm once practice was over. I tried to tell the guys I didn't need them to worry about me so much. I didn't like them changing their lives to take care of me all day. They refused to change anything. I felt guilty and relieved at the same time.

We were about twenty feet from the dorm when I looked across the courtyard and dropped my bag and squealed. I ran as fast as I could and jumped into the arms of Tommy. He held me tight and twirled me around. I was still squealing when the guys caught up to me with panicked looks on their faces.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Edward looked at me like I had just run over his puppy. I didn't quite understand why he looked so destroyed.

"Do you honestly think I would let this weekend go by without seeing you?"

"Umm, I was kinda hoping you would."

Edward cleared his throat to get my attention. "Oh, I'm sorry. Tommy, this is Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Guys, this is my little brother Tommy." Edward's face lit up with his glorious crooked grin.

"Nice to meet you guys. I've heard so much about all of you. I'm glad you are taking good care of my big sister." Tommy leaned in to me and unsuccessfully tried to whisper, "So, that is _Edward_."

Edward's face lit up even more when he heard Tommy. I smacked Tommy on his arm and told him yes through clenched teeth.

"Tommy, what's so special about this weekend?" I glared at Edward when he asked that question.

"Bella's birthday is tomorrow. I couldn't let that go with just a phone call."

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday? You know Alice is going to be upset you didn't say something." Edward looked hurt.

"Alice is the exact reason I didn't want you guys to know. She will go overboard with a party and presents I don't need."

"Well, that's inevitable now. You'll have it even worse because you didn't tell her."

"Great." I rolled my eyes thinking of Alice going overboard.

We made our way up to my room. Tommy brought his sleeping bag and was going to camp out on my floor tonight and tomorrow. Tommy was having a great time telling the guys some embarrassing stories from when we were kids. My face was bright red by the time we made it to my room.

"Bella, you haven't called me or talked to me in the last week. Does this mean that nothing else has happened since your second night here?"

"What happened your second night, Bella?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Edward, it was nothing. I just got spooked going back to the dorm from the dining hall. I thought I heard someone whisper 'Sugar,' and it scared me. No big deal." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Last weekend Bella came home to a dozen blush roses and this note in her room. She has had nightmares every night starting Sunday. She told me about her stalker, and I refused to let her be alone this past week. We have made sure one of us guys was always with her roaming around campus." Edward was rubbing circles on my back as usual. Tommy crouched on the floor in front of me.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? This isn't like hearing something. This is physical evidence that he is here. We have to tell Charlie."

"NO! Charlie will make me come home. I don't want to leave. I like it here." I was in tears again.

"Fine, I won't tell Charlie, but you better not be alone at any time, and the next time something else happens or shows up in your room you better tell me."

"I promise."

We spent the rest of the evening hanging out in my dorm room. We watched a few movies, and Tommy continued to tell the gang more embarrassing stories about me. Alice, of course, was upset and hurt that I didn't tell her about my birthday. I talked her into not throwing me a huge party and not taking me to a ridiculously expensive restaurant. I finally agreed to a simple dinner at her house.

It felt like being at home with Tommy camped out on my floor. He always helped keep the nightmares away. I hadn't slept that well since I arrived at school except when Edward stayed with me after my nightmare. I was so confused by Edward. Why did I feel so safe around him and why did the nightmares stay away when he was with me? I decided I didn't care why. The only thing that mattered was that Edward was my friend and I would do my best to keep his friendship and relish the little bit of comfort he provided.

***

I woke up the next morning to find Alice and Tommy huddled over my computer. They were talking in whispers and quickly shut down the Internet before I could see what they were up to. Alice had my entire day planned for me. We were going to have a girls day of pampering with massages, pedicures, and manicures before we headed to her house for my birthday dinner. Tommy would be spending the day with the guys and go with them to the Cullens' house.

The massage was heavenly. No amount of time spent in a steaming hot shower could compare to the relaxation I felt after my massage. I wondered if my measly budget could stretch to accommodate this luxury every now and then. The manicure was relaxing too. Definitely not the torture I expected it to be. The pedicure was not my favorite part of the day. I had always had problems with people touching my feet. I don't know why, but I would always freak out if anyone even pretended to reach for them. I gritted my teeth and suffered through the torture. I refused to hurt Alice by letting her know I was not enjoying any part of the pampering.

Alice insisted on going to the mall to buy me a new outfit for my birthday. I tried my hardest to fight her on it, but she won out in the end. She used her secret weapon on me, the Cullen pout. She had perfected it and could get anything she wanted with it. Edward and Emmett weren't as good as Alice, but they still had used it successfully on me a few times.

Alice's idea of a new outfit did not consist of a simple pair of jeans and a top. No. Her first stop was Victoria's Secret for a new set of lingerie. Our next stop was the food court. I had a feeling Alice was letting me refuel because this was only the beginning of shopping hell.

"Bella, I can't believe you weren't going to tell me it was your birthday."

"Everything you have done and have planned today is the exact reason why I did not want to tell you. There is no reason to buy me all of this stuff and make a big deal about today."

"Everyone deserves to be pampered and showered with gifts on their birthday. Get used to it. So, you and Edward seem to be getting pretty cozy together."

Girl talk. The one thing I have been avoiding since our last trip to the mall. I had been doing a pretty good job of always having one of the guys with me and successfully dodging the whole girl talk thing.

"I guess so." I shrugged my shoulders and focused on my pizza.

Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, Bella. Tanya has been driving me crazy all week asking me about you and Edward. It is killing her to see the two of you together. She is dying to get her claws into him. I need some details if I'm going to be able to hold her off."

"I honestly don't know what to tell you guys. We have become really good friends since the party. We have talked a lot. He knows almost my entire life story now. I don't know what he thinks or feels. All I know is I feel safe and protected around him. Emmett and Jasper make me feel that way too, but it's different with Edward. It's more intense. Everything with him seems to be that way. When we touch, I feel an electrical spark that runs through my body. I've never had that happen before."

I looked up from my pizza to see Alice and Rose staring at me with their mouths hanging open in shock. "Bella, you really need to talk to Edward. I think his feelings for you run deeper than friendship. Trust me. I have never seen him act this way over a girl. Not even ones he dated."

"Alice, I don't want things to get weird between us if what he's feeling is only friendship. I rely on him too much to lose what we have over a misunderstanding." I was doing my best to fight off the tears that wanted to come.

"Bella, you won't mess anything up," Rose insisted. "I've seen what Alice is talking about. Promise us that before we go back to the dorm tonight you will talk to Edward."

"Fine. I'll try to talk to Edward. If you guys are wrong and this messes things up, I will make your lives a living hell the rest of the year."

We finished our lunch and headed to Saks. Thankfully, Alice already had an idea what she wanted to buy. She said she had been eyeing it when she was here yesterday. She bought me a purple wrap around sweater dress that came just above my knees. It had long sleeves, v-neck and a self-tie wrap belt. It hugged all of my curves and was so comfortable. I was so glad Alice didn't go overboard. She finished it off with a pair of black tights and black Jimmy Choo patent leather pumps with an ankle strap. I had a problem with the shoes.

"Alice, do you really want me to spend my birthday in the ER? If so, then by all means, buy me these death traps." I had my arms crossed and was tapping my toe impatiently.

"Bella, you will be fine in these shoes. I promise you will not hurt yourself tonight. I picked a pair of heels that weren't stilettos, so you'll be fine. Besides, Edward would never let you fall." Alice had that knowing look on her face. I knew when I saw that look not to argue with her. What she was saying would have a way of coming true. Of course the idea of Edward having to keep me from falling all night was extremely appealing.

"Okay, Alice. I'll wear them, but I better not end up hurt tonight."

After Alice had thoroughly abused her credit card in the name of my birthday, we made our way back to the dorm. We had two hours before we were supposed to be at Alice's house for my birthday dinner. Alice and Rose spent an hour curling my hair and applying my makeup. Edward had mentioned to Alice how much he liked my hair the night of the party, so she fixed it the same way.

It took us thirty minutes to get to the Cullens' house from the campus. After a five-minute drive on a dirt road, we stopped in front of a huge three story white and tan mansion. There was a series of waterfalls that led to the front courtyard. It was unbelievable. The front door opened into a huge living area. The furniture was white and cherry wood. Behind the living area was a room stocked with a huge flat screen TV and every game system you could imagine. The boys were already settled into this room and lost in a game of Halo 3. To the left was a room with a piano and to the right was the entrance to the kitchen. I had such a warm and inviting feeling the minute I stepped into the house.

Alice led me to the kitchen where Dr. Cullen and his wife were putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Mom, Dad, this is my roommate Bella. Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle and my mom, Esme."

I put my hand out to shake Dr. Cullen's. "It is so nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. Thank you so much for having me over."

"Bella, please call me Carlisle. It is our please to celebrate your birthday in our home."

I turned toward Mrs. Cullen and attempted to shake her hand. She surprised me by pulling me into a hug that could rival one of Emmett's. "Bella, I'm so glad to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from all of my children. You seem to have made quite an impression on all of them."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. I'm very lucky to have Alice as a roommate and Emmett and Edward as friends. You have such a lovely home."

"Please, call me Esme. Now, you girls go to the entertainment room and try to get the boys away from their video game. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Carlisle and Esme took their places at each end of the table. Edward was seated to the left of Carlisle. I was between Edward and Tommy. Emmett sat to the right of Carlisle. Next to him were Rose, then Alice and finally Jasper.

Dinner was amazing. Esme made a wonderful Italian meatloaf with mashed potatoes and corn. She even had pickles on the table to go with my mashed potatoes. Tommy obviously told her what my favorite meal was.

"Bella, is there something you forgot to tell us?" Edward looked very disgusted and sad at the same time.

"Umm, no. I think you already know just about everything about me, Edward. What do you think I didn't tell you?"

"Well…umm…are you…you aren't…pregnant?" Edward's face was bright red by the time he finally finished his question.

I burst into laughter. "NO! Why would you think that?"

"Seriously, Bella. Pickles with mashed potatoes. That just isn't normal." The disgust was back on Edward's face.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it. It's my mom's fault. She always ate her mashed potatoes this way and it just stuck with me. How Tommy didn't develop a taste for it is a mystery to me."

"You and Mom both used to gross me out every time you pulled the pickles out. Just be glad I made sure Esme had some handy. I figured I would be nice since it is your birthday." I hadn't talked about my mom since graduation night. It was hard and I was starting to feel the pain of her loss again. Edward noticed the look on my face and gave me a questioning look.

"Bella, you have never mentioned your mom before. Do you talk with her a lot?" I couldn't bring myself to answer Alice. I was fighting the tears with all the strength I had. Tommy noticed my struggle and decided to step in.

"Bella doesn't talk about Mom because she died three years ago," Tommy replied sadly. "We still struggle with it sometimes." Edward started rubbing my back, and the electric shock of his touch coursed through my body and immediately calmed my nerves.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know. I would never have asked." Alice was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, Alice. You had no idea. May I be excused for just a moment?"

Esme stood up and motioned me out of the dining room. "Let me show you to the restroom so you can freshen up, dear." She put her arms around me shoulders, and Edward followed us out towards the restroom. "Bella, if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to talk to me."

"Thank you, Esme. I'll remember that. I'm much better now. I'll be back in just a minute." Esme gave me a quick hug and joined everyone else in the dining room.

Edward pulled me into his arms and started to rub my back. I relaxed into him and held on tight to him. I once again found myself marveling at the comfort and protection I felt in his embrace. I decided now was the perfect time to attempt to talk to him about my feelings.

"Edward, thank you so much for everything. I don't know how I would have survived this past week without you."

"Bella, you are more than welcome. Thank you for letting me. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel this connection to you. It's almost electrical when we touch. I want nothing more than to keep you in my arms and protect you from everything." Edward was speaking just above a whisper, so only I could hear him.

"I feel it too." I felt the familiar lump in my throat as my tears tried to break lose again.

"Bella, I know we are friends, and I value your friendship more than anything, but I want to be more than friends. Do you think that is possible?"

My heart started racing. He was feeling the same things I was and had the same concerns as me. I couldn't believe it. He wanted to be more than friends.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to scare you. Please tell me this won't mess up anything we already have established." Edward had a terrified look on his face.

"Edward, calm down. You just shocked me. I have been thinking and feeling the same thing. I would love to be more than friends, but I would like to take it slow. This is all new to me." I looked deep into his eyes. They were sparkling brighter than I had ever seen.

Edward pulled me into a tight hug again and kissed the top of my head. "I have no problem at all with going slow. I don't want to mess up anything we have or could possibly have. So, I guess this makes me your boyfriend, huh?" He gave me his playful smirk.

"You would guess right. Now let's go back to the party."

We walked into the dining room holding hands and smiling. Alice gave me a knowing look. I simply nodded my head and smiled even bigger. She let out a small squeak and ran to our side of the table. She gave me a big hug and then headed into the kitchen with Esme on her heels.

Five minutes later they brought out this huge chocolate cake with chocolate covered strawberries covering the top, cascading down the side and circling the entire cake. It was beyond beautiful. Luckily Alice bought the number candles, and I didn't have to blow out nineteen individual ones. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" and devoured their cake.

Once we were done with the cake Alice set five gifts in front of me. Edward put his arm around my waist and encouraged me to start.

The first gift was from Carlisle and Esme. I blushed when I read the card and realized they gave me something. It was unlimited treatments for a year at the spa we were at today. "Carlisle, Esme, you didn't have to get me anything."

"We didn't have to, we wanted to. Alice told me how much you enjoyed your massage, so I figured this way you could get one any time you needed it"

"Thank you so much." I was getting choked up again. I just met them and they were treating me with such acceptance and kindness.

"I pampered Bella with a day at the spa, and I bought her the lovely outfit she is wearing tonight as her gift. You're welcome, Edward. I already know you like it." Alice smirked at him.

"Thank you, Alice. Bella looks more than beautiful tonight." Edward tightened his hold around my waist and kissed the top of my head. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

The next gift was from Tommy. It was a beautiful, brown leather journal. He knew that writing in my journal was my form of therapy. Every year he would get me a new journal. Last year he got me this cute Mickey Mouse one, and the year before he got me a "Wicked" themed one. This was the most beautiful one he had ever given me. "Thank you so much, Tommy. I almost have Mickey full. I think there may be five pages left."

"I know. Since you're a college woman, I decided to get you something a little more sophisticated. I love you, sis."

"I love you too, little brother." Tommy gave me a big hug and sat back down.

I received a gift card for Barnes and Noble from Jasper. We had a few discussions about books during one of his Bella-sitting sessions. I was touched that he realized how much I loved books.

Emmett and Rose gave me an iPod and an iTunes gift card. Emmett obviously got tired of my sneaking off with his. I couldn't believe the gift card. There was enough money on it to buy music for the next five years.

The last gift was from Edward. It was a small box wrapped in shiny navy blue paper with a silver bow. I gasped when I unwrapped the gift to find a blue Tiffany & Co. jewelry box. I couldn't believe he would spend that much on a gift for me. I opened the box and found a sterling silver butterfly pendant with aquamarines on a silver chain. I was speechless. It was beautiful.

"Edward, it's beautiful. I can't believe you would get this for me." I felt a tear escape, and I quickly fought to hold back the rest.

"Bella, you are worth so much more than this. I would give you the world if you would let me." Edward pulled me into a hug, and I thanked him again.

We stayed at the Cullen's until almost midnight. I had a lot of fun talking with Carlisle and Esme and hearing all of the great stories about the gang. Edward drove Tommy and me back to campus. He walked us to my door and gave me a quick hug and kissed my cheek before heading back to his room.

"Well, B, I can see why you haven't called me so much this week. It seems like I'm leaving you in capable hands. They all seem to care about you very much, especially Edward." Tommy waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, I am very lucky to have found such great friends. Edward and I have decided to take it slow and see where it goes from here."

"I'm so happy for you, sis. Now, let's go to sleep. I have a long drive tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes and turned out the lights.

***

Tommy left the next day after breakfast. It was hard to say goodbye. I was in tears, and he looked like he was holding them back. The whole gang showed up to say goodbye. After thirty minutes, Tommy finally made it into his car and left. Edward put his arm around my waist, and we all headed back to Alice's room and mine.

I froze when I opened the door to my room. There was a box wrapped in birthday paper sitting on my bed. I was terrified.

Edward pulled me to my bed and sat next to me. He grabbed the gift and opened the card. He read it out loud for everyone.

"Happy Birthday, Sugar. I couldn't let this day go by without letting you know I was thinking about you. Always, James." I started crying hysterically. That note left no doubt that he was back.

Edward tentatively handed me the wrapped box. I slowly opened the box with shaking hands, and lifted the gift out of the box. It was a red embroidered baby doll with matching G-string. I dropped it and started crying again. I looked at Edward, and he had a murderous look on his face. Emmett and Jasper looked confused and Alice and Rose looked disgusted.

"Guys, I think it is time to tell you about James. Everyone needs to get comfortable. This will take a while."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: No one go into shock because I am updating twice in one weekend. This chapter has been in my head since I started writing. I just had to get it out.

Thanks birdee for getting this back to me so fast. Thanks vjgm for validating each chapter on Twilighted. You ladies are awesome.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.

* * *

Everyone settled onto the floor and looked at me expectantly. Edward squeezed my hand and urged me to start.

"My parents were divorced when I was ten. My mom, Tommy, and I moved to Phoenix. Life was great. I loved my school and I had a lot of friends. My mother dated, but she never got serious with anyone. When I was thirteen, Renee met James. My mom was 31 and James was 22. She was head over heels for him. He would send her flowers every Monday. He said that every beautiful woman should always be surrounded by beautiful things.

"When Renee told James about Tommy and me, he was anxious to meet us. We actually didn't scare him away. The revelation of us was usually the kiss of death for Renee's relationships. After we met James, he insisted on including us on every date. He seemed too good to be true.

"Things were great with James for a year. He had moved in with us and continued to be the adoring boyfriend who loved Renee and her kids. He changed after my fourteenth birthday, though. He would hug me and would not want to let me go. I would find him staring at me while we watched a movie or ate dinner. He started giving me flowers every week just like my mom. He always sent me a dozen blush roses. He said they reminded him of my beautiful blush. This behavior continued for three months.

"James crossed the line at Christmas that year. I woke up Christmas morning, and he was standing over my bed staring at me. I started to scream, but he covered my mouth before I could get a sound out. He told me he had a special gift for me and I needed to open it now. He had given me a red embroidered baby doll with matching G-string. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say to him, so I thanked him and made my way to the restroom. It was the only way I could think to get away from him.

"All day he would look at me with lust and longing. That night, I pulled my mom into my room and showed her my gift. She was furious. She said he had been very cold with her the past few months, and she wasn't sure what she had done. She threw James out and told him she never wanted to see him again. He left quietly but gave me a lingering look as he walked out the door."

The tears were flowing down my face in a steady stream. I stopped for a moment to try to regain control of my emotions. I looked at Edward and received the encouragement I needed to continue my story.

"January passed without any further contact from James. Life was back to normal, but Mom still hadn't started dating again. She had fallen hard for James and was completely destroyed by his actions.

"Valentine's Day was the start of the nightmare for me. It started out like a typical day for me. School was nothing exciting, and I was expecting a quiet night at home with Tommy and Mom. Tommy and I made it home before Mom. Nothing seemed out of place, but I had a strange feeling the moment I walked through the door. It felt like someone was watching me. I walked into my room and froze. Sitting on my desk was a dozen blush roses and a note. I regained my composure and picked up the note and read it. _Sugar, I have missed you. You will forever be my only Valentine. We will be together soon enough. Always, James._

"I started screaming, and Tommy came running into my room. He found me curled up in a ball on my floor crying uncontrollably. He saw the roses and the note and called Mom. She immediately came home and called the police. We filed a restraining order against James and changed all of the locks.

"After that day, every little sound would make me jump. I lived in fear of James jumping out of the shadows. Tommy refused to let me go anywhere alone. I continued to come home to flowers and notes on Mondays. It was pointless to change the locks. He was obviously skilled in picking locks. He no longer signed his name to the notes, but always called me 'Sugar' in them.

"The only contact from James for the rest of February and the beginning of March were the flowers. I was a complete mess. I couldn't eat or sleep. Anytime I would fall asleep, I had horrible nightmares of James sneaking in my room. Spring Break that year was when my life was completely changed."

I again had to pause to compose myself. Alice and Rose were in tears. They were obviously affected by my story. Unfortunately they did not know that the worst was yet to come.

"Mom had taken the week off to spend time with Tommy and me. We weren't going on vacation for the week. We just planned on spending the week together and doing things as a family. I was looking forward to the time with my mom and brother.

"Monday morning we had planned to go to the zoo. We loved doing things like that with Mom. We had packed a picnic lunch and made our way there. We had a blast goofing off, wandering around and checking out the animals. Around noon we decided to have our picnic. Tommy and I grabbed a table at the picnic area while Mom went to grab our lunch. Ten minutes passed, and she never came back. Tommy went looking for her. Another ten minutes passed, and Tommy didn't come back. I decided to see what the problem was. When I made it to the car, I noticed Mom and Tommy sitting in the back seat. I opened the door to ask them what was going on, and then everything went black.

"I woke up and had no clue what was going on. I was in the ballet studio where I used to take lessons."

"You took ballet?" Alice asked with a surprised look.

"Yes. Mom thought it would help improve my balance and coordination. It really didn't. After six months, I ended up with a sprained ankle, a broken wrist, and finally a broken leg. The broken leg was the deciding factor that I would be a klutz for life," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm sorry I interrupted. Please continue," Alice apologized.

"Anyway, it was completely dark in the studio. I heard my mom crying, so I knew I wasn't alone. I struggled to my feet and started going toward the sound of her sobs. I was about fifteen feet away from her when a lamp was turned on. I saw my mom tied to a chair in the middle of the room, blindfolded with her red silk scarf. James was standing behind her whispering something in her ear.

"I had no clue where Tommy was. I was terrified for him and my mom. I didn't know what James was capable of. James threw me back in the corner. He told me that he wasn't ready for me yet. The whole time he was with me, my mom was begging for him to not hurt me and to let me go. He just laughed at her.

"James made his way to the piano and removed one of the piano wires. He slowly walked toward my mother, winding the piano wire around his hands. He stepped behind her and started whispering something in her ear. She had a look of terror on her face at whatever he was telling her. He lifted the wire to wrap around my mother's neck, and she started screaming and told me to run.

"I could not believe what I was witnessing. James was killing my mother. I saw the blood trickling down her neck as the wire cut into her throat. James had a euphoric look on his face as he slowly choked the life from my mother. He was fully immersed in his pleasure of killing my mother and it gave me the chance to get away.

"I ran into the main entrance and found Tommy tied up behind the reception desk. I quickly untied him and we stumbled our way outside. It was dark and I had no idea what time it was. We ran as fast as we could to find help. The residents of the first house we came to were shocked to have someone knocking on their door so late at night. It was one in the morning. We called the police and waited for them to arrive.

"Fifteen minutes later, the police showed up and listened to my story. They called for back up to meet them at the ballet studio. Unfortunately, it was too late. They found my mother dead and no sign of James. They found a set of unknown fingerprints and hair samples throughout the crime scene. James wasn't in the system. I found a few pictures of James to give the police. They had no luck finding him. I found another note from James in my room once we finally made it home. _Sugar, I'm disappointed our fun had to abruptly come to an end. I am far from done with you. You will be mine forever. Always, James._"

"Charlie, my dad, was in Phoenix the next day. He decided to bury mom in Forks, so we could visit her anytime we wanted. He made all the necessary arrangements, and we packed up and moved to Forks the next day."

I looked at everyone in the room. They had silent tears falling down their faces. I know they were never expecting where my story would end. Unfortunately, that was not the end.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry about your mom. I can't believe you had to witness that." Alice had jumped up and pulled me into a tight hug. Alice did not resume her seat next to Jasper. She stayed by my side, holding my hand.

"Thank you, Alice. I guess now you can understand the severity of my nightmares." Alice lowered her head and nodded.

"My story isn't finished yet. Tommy and I were now in Forks with Charlie. My life was a mess. I wouldn't sleep or eat. I sat on my bed curled up and crying most of the time. Anytime I heard the word 'sugar' I would freak out. After a week of this, Charlie couldn't take it anymore. He made me an appointment with a child psychologist. I spent the next year in therapy dealing with everything James put me through. My therapist was the one who suggested I write in a journal to help deal with my problems. Dr. Averett didn't believe in the use of drugs, so she helped me with calming exercises to control my anxiety attacks.

"Tommy had no problems fitting in at school. Of course, he was unconscious for most of the James incident, so he wasn't affected in the same way I was. He went through the usual grieving process, and life went back to normal for him. He easily made friends at his new school. The only problem with his social life was his crazy sister.

"He was still in junior high, but in a small town like Forks, gossip trickles down the different schools. The kids at school loved to make fun of the new crazy girl. The remainder of the school year was sheer torture. I shied away from anyone's touch. I would burst into tears when anyone would mention their mother.

"My worst episode happened after my first month at school. I was walking into the cafeteria for lunch. I had just sat at my usual table to read when I heard someone say 'sugar' and I freaked out. I started screaming and crying. I was rushed the nurse's office. It took me two hours to fully calm down.

"After that, I was the social outcast. No one would come near me. I spent the summer going to therapy five days a week. With Dr. Averett's help, I was able to start the new school year a changed person. I no longer shied away from other students. I actually talked with a few.

"Tommy was a freshman and in high school with me that year. I was no longer the crazy girl, just the loner. I didn't seek out any friends, but I didn't avoid anyone either. I did my best to not affect Tommy at school. I would sneak off to the bathroom if I felt overwhelmed by anything. I didn't want any of my issues to hinder him. It worked too. He was quite popular.

"Tommy was my rock these past three years. He was the only person who truly understood me and what I had been through. He was my protector. He slept in my room many nights to help keep the nightmares away. I felt like such a burden to him. I was so excited when I received my scholarship and was able to attend the school of my choice. This was my chance to break away and allow Tommy to enjoy his last two years of high school."

I felt so much better after telling my new friends the truth about my past. They did not look at me with pity but with love and compassion. It was such a relief not to see pity.

"Bella, thank you so much for telling us what happened with James. I know it must have been very difficult. Please understand that we are here for anything you need. We will do our best to keep you safe from James." Rose pulled me into a tight hug.

"James won't get near you. He will have to go through Edward, Jasper, and me first. No one will hurt my new little sister." Emmett put his arms around both Rose and me. His bear hugs always made me feel safe.

"We'll continue to always have one of us guys with you. There is no way we will let him get near you." Jazz squeezed my shoulder and then pulled Alice into his arms.

"Thanks, guys. James has already proven that locks will not stop him from getting in my room, so I really don't know how you will stop him if he wants to get to me."

"Bella, trust us. He will regret it if he attempts to get near you. I just found you, and I refuse to let him take you away from me." Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I believed there was nothing that could hurt me when I was in his protective arms.

***

The guys continued their routine of Bella-sitting. Edward took Tommy's example and started camping out in my room. Thankfully, this kept the dreams away. I felt terrible that he was sleeping on my floor and not in his comfortable bed. He was stubborn and assured me that he grew up camping, so sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag was no problem.

It was Friday, and I had made it through the week without contact from James. Edward and I grew closer. He was so sweet and patient. We would hold hands, hug, and he would kiss me on my cheek or on top of my head. It was time for the uncomfortable talk of my lack of experience.

"Edward, can we stay in my room and talk tonight?" I blushed at the thought of the upcoming conversation and looked at my feet.

Edward placed his fingers under my chin and raised my head and smirked at me. "Please don't hide your beautiful face from me. I'm curious to know what you want to talk about that made you blush like that."

We brought Chinese takeout back to my room and got ready to stay in for the night.

"Okay, Bella, we've eaten and are in pajamas, so let's talk." Edward sat back against the wall and pulled me by his side.

"This is hard for me to talk about, so please bear with me." My face was bright red.

"Take your time, love."

"Well, you know the last three years I haven't had friends, so of course I haven't had a boyfriend either. When I lived in Phoenix I had plenty of friends, but never a boyfriend. I have never kissed a guy. You are my first boyfriend, and I'm a little scared." My last sentence was barely a whisper.

"I understand, Bella. I was thinking about this after you told us the full story about James. Please don't be scared. I only want to spend time with you, and I love that we can hold hands and that I can hold you in my arms. I will not rush you into doing anything you are not comfortable with." I threw my arms around Edward and kissed his cheek.

"Edward, I know you cannot be comfortable sleeping on my floor. Since you insist on being in my room at night, you can sleep in my bed with me. I trust you." Edward pulled me back to look into my eyes. I know he saw no fear in my eyes.

"Bella, I am perfectly fine sleeping on the floor. You don't have to do this." Edward was too good to be true.

"I want you to. Nothing will happen but sleeping, so there are no worries." I squeezed Edward's hand to reassure him this is what I wanted.

We settled into my bed, and he wrapped me in his arms. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this safe and comfortable. Edward rubbed my back and hummed me that beautiful tune again. I quickly drifted into a blissful sleep.

***

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. I didn't have nightmares. I dreamt of Edward and me. We were in a meadow full of beautiful flowers. We were lying on our backs finding shapes in the clouds. He sat up and leaned over me and looked deep in my eyes. He glanced at my lips and then back to my eyes. He slowly leaned closer to my lips. His lips had barely grazed mine when I woke up. I was so frustrated.

"Please tell me I have something to do with that glorious smile on your face, love." Edward was stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Of course. Waking up in your arms is more than enough to make me have this smile." I blushed at the thought of my dream.

"Any dreams last night?" He had a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"No nightmares," I tried not to elaborate.

"Okay, no nightmares, but what about other dreams," he smirked.

"Why do you ask?" He knew something and wasn't telling me.

"You talk in your sleep." It was a statement, not a question.

"Oh, god. I'm afraid to ask what you heard." I buried my face into his chest.

"You said my name quite a lot. You also said 'it's beautiful' and 'kiss me.' Nothing too bad." Edward smiled that glorious crooked grin I loved so much.

I'm glad he couldn't see my face because it was bright red by now. I gave in and told Edward all about my dream. He seemed rather smug.

"Sounds like the meadow was beautiful. Of course it couldn't compare to your beauty. Nothing could." Edward glanced at my lips just like in my dreams. Was I ready for this? I didn't have time to think about it. Edward lowered his lips and lightly grazed my lips. It was a chaste kiss, but it sent an electrical shock throughout my body.

"I think I could handle waking up like that every morning." My fingers were touching my lips where his had just been.

"Come on beautiful, we need to get ready for the day. You have some more research to finish for your paper."

We spent the next four hours in the library. Edward worked on his homework while I worked on my paper for English. He would follow me into the stacks every time I needed a new reference book. I didn't mind. He would steal a kiss each time we were alone. He kept the kisses chaste, but I didn't think I was ready for anything more intense yet. I finally finished my paper, and we decided to head back to the dorm and spend the evening watching movies with the gang.

We made our way back to the dorm, but we couldn't get into the lobby. There were police everywhere. Edward found a campus security officer to get some answers. Apparently one of the students was found dead in the stairwell. The police were not giving out any specific details about the murder. I looked across the lobby and saw Rose in hysterics talking to one of the officers. Emmett spotted us and walked toward us.

"Edward, it was Tanya. That is all they will tell us. They've called her family. They will be here later this evening. Rose is freaked out." Emmett was obviously shaken too.

Rose finally finished talking with the officers and ran straight for Emmett. She collapsed into his arms.

"Rose, what happened?" Edward asked cautiously.

After a few minutes, Rose had calmed down enough to tell us what was going on. "I don't know. We just got back from visiting my house and were stopped from entering the stairwell. One of the officers pulled me to the side and started asking me questions about Tanya. Apparently, our RA pointed me out as her roommate. I didn't have much to tell them. I hadn't seen Tanya in a few days. I figured she was staying in Kate's room. They said she was murdered. They didn't tell me anything else. They aren't ready to release any details."

The police finally cleared everyone to return to their rooms thirty minutes after Edward and I arrived at the dorm. We slowly made our way upstairs. The guys refused to let any of us be alone. Jasper and Alice stayed in her room together, and Rose and Emmett stayed together in Jasper and Edward's room. Rose didn't want to sleep in the room she shared with Tanya. Edward stayed with me like usual.

Something about Tanya being murdered was bugging me. I wasn't sure what it was yet. I just know I was getting a very bad feeling about all of this. It was almost like déjà vu. Maybe a good night's sleep would clear my head and allow me to put the pieces together that kept eluding me. I was glad Edward would be in my room tonight. I climbed in bed and cuddled up close to him. He held me tight and hummed me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. I was shocked so many people have actually liked this story. If I ever confuse you about anything in the story, please don't hesitate to ask about it. I will gladly answer as long as it won't give away something vital to the plot.

Thanks birdee for staying up and getting this chapter all nice and pretty for me. I threw in the gratuitous sweaty, shirtless Edward just for you, bb. As always, thanks vjgm for validating each chapter on Twilighted. You ladies are awesome.

Disclaimer:

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.

* * *

The entire campus was on edge in the weeks following Tanya's murder. The police had no leads and refused to release any details. The local media was all over campus trying to get any new information and the reaction of the students. Most of the students avoided the reporters. Mike, Jessica, and Lauren, however, went out of their way to find them. They gave interviews to every TV station. It was disgusting to watch them use this tragedy to gain their five minutes of fame.

It only took two days for the news of the murder on Reed campus to reach Forks. The phone call I dreaded had finally come. It was Monday afternoon, and I was attempting to read a book while the guys were busy with soccer practice. Needless to say, the book was getting very little attention. My phone started ringing, and I groaned.

_There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me  
_

"Daddy" by Beyonce coming from my phone told me that Charlie was calling. I cringed as I opened my phone to talk to my Dad.

"Hey, Dad."

"Bells, are you alright. I just read about that girl being killed at your college. What happened?" The last time Charlie sounded that panicked was when he arrived in Phoenix after Mom died. Now I felt bad for not calling him Saturday.

"I'm fine, Char…um, Dad. Sorry I didn't call on Saturday. We were all a bit shaken up when the police finally left."

"Did you know her? What exactly happened? The paper didn't go into detail," Charlie was switching into Chief Swan mode now.

"We don't really know much. She was found dead in the stairwell of our dorm. The police aren't telling anyone anything." I wondered if Chief Swan would call and try to get some information on the murder.

"This happened in your dorm?!" Charlie was yelling. I imagine his face was a purple color by now. "What are they doing to keep you safe? Do they have extra security on campus?"

"Yes, Dad, they have added more officers, and I am never alone. One of my friends is always with me. We are all a little scared and don't want to be anywhere alone." I was trying my best to calm Charlie. If I didn't, he would either have a stroke, a heart attack, or jump in his cruiser and drag me back to Forks. None of those were anything I wanted to happen.

"Bella, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I almost lost you and your brother, and I don't think I could handle another phone call like the one I received three years ago." I could hear Charlie choking up.

"Dad, I promise I will come home if I don't feel safe. I would never want you to have to go through that again. Speaking of coming home, Fall Break is only a few weeks away and I was hoping to come home for a few days."

"You better come home. I will worry about you until I can actually see you. I know Tommy was there for your birthday, but he already misses you like crazy. I couldn't get him to shut up about his visit. He really likes your new friends." Charlie and Tommy rarely talked, unless it was sports related. I was shocked they talked about me and my friends. Maybe going away to college was the best thing I could do for the both of them as well as myself.

"Okay, Dad, I'll come home for a few days, but I want to bring someone with me. Edward is my boyfriend, and I would love for you to meet him." I was so nervous that I felt nauseous.

"Tommy told me about Edward. Sounded like you two were already pretty close. I insist on meeting him," Charlie said with an authoritative tone.

"I'll ask Edward about it today. I do have one request that I need to explain. Edward makes me feel safe. He makes sure I make it to and from class safe." My throat was dry. I didn't know how I was going to choke out the next sentence. "Edward also keeps my nightmares away. Charlie, he stays in my room every night." I closed my eyes tight waiting for the yelling to begin.

"HE WHAT?! YOU ARE ONLY 18! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOY IN YOUR BED EVERY NIGHT!" I held the phone away from my ear and heard every word he said clearly.

"Calm down, Dad. Nothing is happening. We just sleep. I am in no way ready for that kind of relationship. Have a little faith in me and the way you raised me," I answered Charlie with hurt in my voice.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU TELL ME YOU SLEEP WITH A BOY EVERY NIGHT AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" Charlie was beyond reason now.

"_Charlie,_ listen to me. Nothing is going on but sleep. If you cannot accept the fact that Edward will be sleeping in my room with me, then I will not come home. I'll stay in Portland during my break. I would really love to see you, but I will not come home if you are not going to be reasonable." I couldn't believe I actually made it through that without backing down. I was so proud of myself.

"Bells, I don't like it. No dad likes to hear that their baby girl is sleeping with some guy. I know you say nothing is happening, but I still don't like it. You have been through so much, and I don't think I could take it if this Edmund guy hurt you too." There was a sincerity to Charlie's tone I'd never heard before. It touched me to know he cared that much. Tears had slowly started to fall down my cheeks.

"Dad, his name is Edward. Please don't embarrass me by not getting his name right when we get there. You don't have to worry about me. Edward would never hurt me. Please wait to make any judgments about him until you meet him. I know you'll really like him. We'll leave for Forks after our last class and be home late on Thursday the sixteenth."

"Okay, kiddo. I will be on my best behavior. I do have a few rules while he is at the house. No closing your door at night, and I will be popping into your room at night to check on you. I don't like what I see, and he will be on the couch in the blink of an eye."

"I can live with that. Thank you, Dad. I love you, and we will see you on the sixteenth. Bye."

"Bye, Bells. I love you too, honey."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. I had been putting off that conversation for the last few days. I was lost in my own world thinking about Charlie and Tommy when a soft touch to my cheek startled me.

"Why are you crying, love?" I looked up to see Edward crouched in front of me all sweaty and flushed from practice. I couldn't think straight. I was now lost in my Edward-induced lust. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Nothing. Sorry, I was just thinking." I started to blush.

"Must have been good thoughts," Edward said with a smug smile. "You still didn't tell me why you were crying."

"I was just talking to my dad on the phone. He finally heard the news about Tanya. It was a difficult conversation. Hey, Fall Break is coming up, and I was wondering if you would come home with me for a few days. I think it is time for you to meet Charlie." I was so nervous that I was biting my lip and digging the toe of my shoe into the ground.

Edward grabbed me in a big hug and swung me around. "I would love to meet your dad."

I couldn't think straight. I was having actual contact with the skin of his chest and back. I was in heaven. His skin was so soft and smooth. His muscles were tight from the workout practice gave him. There was no way I could come up with anything coherent to say.

Edward put me down and pulled me back to look in my eyes. "What days will we be at your house?"

"Since our classes were cancelled on the seventeenth, I was hoping we could leave after our last class on the sixteenth. That would give us all day Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I figured we could head back to Reed sometime on Monday. Tommy wants us to go to the high school football game that Friday."

"That sounds perfect. Could we spend the rest of the week at my house? Mom misses you."

"Of course. I miss Esme too. I told my dad that you will be staying in my room with me." I blushed a little when I told him.

"Is your dad going to meet me at the door with a shot gun?"

"No. I explained everything to him. He was not happy at first, but I talked him into it. Everything will be fine. He'll love you." I reached up and kissed his lips gently. I only meant to give him a quick kiss, but Edward had other plans. He pulled me close to his body and molded his lips to mine. Our lips moved together in a sweet rhythm. Edward opened his mouth and licked my lip and I froze. I had no idea what to do.

Edward pulled back and cupped my cheek, "I'm sorry, love. I got carried away."

"Don't apologize. I was just surprised. I'm sorry I ruined the moment," I said lowering my head.

"You could never ruin anything, love. Come on, I need a shower."

***

The next two weeks were fairly routine, and it was finally October. We still had no information about Tanya's death. The guys still refused to let us go anywhere alone. I wasn't complaining. I felt safer and my mind was at ease knowing that Alice and Rose were safe. Something kept bugging me about Tanya's death. It was a feeling I got anytime I thought about her. I felt like I should know what happened and why. It was driving me crazy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by an exasperated huff. I looked up to see Jessica and Lauren looking at me impatiently.

"Did you need something?" I asked incredulously.

"I just don't understand what Edward sees in you," Lauren sneered.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, look at you, all plain, ordinary, and weird. You obviously have mental issues. That stunt you pulled at the SubFree party proves that. I just don't get it. Did you throw yourself at him the minute you saw him?" Lauren held back nothing as she attacked me.

"Lauren, I didn't throw myself at him. I'm sorry if Edward is attracted to real girls, not ones filled with plastic and collagen, and that aren't baked in a tanning bed. I did nothing to pursue Edward, it just happened. Why don't you go find Mike or someone else who likes their girls manufactured?"

I grabbed my bag and attempted to exit the classroom. Lauren grabbed my arm and yanked me back in front of her. "You can't hold onto him forever. He will eventually get tired of being with the new freak and come looking for me."

"Lauren, that will never happen. Please remove your hand from my girlfriend before I go against my upbringing and hurt a female." Edward had a murderous glare on his face. Lauren cringed and let go of my arm.

"We'll see who's laughing when you do get tired of her and come begging for me on your hands and knees, Eddie." Lauren flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room. She attempted to be sexy and sway her hips as she walked. It looked more like she had a wedgie she was trying to loosen. I couldn't help but snicker as she left.

"What's so funny, love?" Edward asked with an amused look on his face.

"I think she was trying to be sexy as she left, but she was far from it." I was in tears now from laughing so hard.

"Yes, far from sexy. Let's get out of here. I'm starving."

I was glad it was Friday. I just wanted to chill out all weekend and avoid Lauren. Edward agreed, and we decided to hang out in Alice's room with the gang. Rose was still pretty shaken over Tanya. She refused to step foot in her room. Alice would go and get anything she needed. She was still staying with Emmett in Edward's room. We all seemed to feel more relaxed when we were all together.

We spent Saturday afternoon watching the guys' soccer game. I was surprised to find that I actually enjoyed soccer. My dad would be so happy to finally have me interested in a sport.

We headed back to the dorm so the guys could get showered and changed for dinner. I gasped when I saw all of the police cars and ambulance outside our dorm just like a few weeks ago. Edward pulled me closer to his side as we walked up to the dorm entrance. They had the entrance blocked off with crime scene tape. An officer walked toward us as we got closer to the entrance.

"This is an active crime scene. I'm going to have to ask you to step back."

"Sir, we live here. What is going on?" Alice stepped up and tried the Cullen pout to get her way with the officer.

"Ma'am, I cannot divulge any information. I will let the detective know that you are residents, and if he needs any information I will send him this way."

We stood about ten feet away from the entrance trying to see what was going on in the lobby. We were there about thirty minutes before one of the detectives started walking towards us. He walked past Alice and Jasper headed for Rose. I recognized him as the detective who questioned her about Tanya.

"Hello, Ms. Hale. I'm sorry to have to talk to you again under these circumstances. There has been another murder in the dorms. Did you know a Ms. Lauren Mallory?"

I gasped when he said Lauren's name. He quickly turned to me. "Miss?"

"Swan, Bella Swan," I answered him with my head hung down.

"Ms. Swan, did you know Ms. Mallory?"

"Yes." Edward squeezed my hand.

"Can you tell me the last time you saw Ms. Mallory?" The detective pulled out his notepad and pen and started taking notes.

"Yesterday in English class," I said gasping for air.

"Did you notice anything unusual about her or anyone following her?"

"Honestly, I didn't know her that well. I talked to her a few times, but other than that I couldn't tell you if anything was unusual." I was starting to feel uncomfortable with his questions since Lauren did not like me. "Detective, what happened to her?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss the specifics of the case at this time. If I have any more questions I will be sure to find you." The detective walked back into the lobby.

We quietly watched the lobby for any signs of what was happening. I saw an officer walking toward a squad car with evidence bags in his hand. I froze when I saw a few of the items in the evidence bags. One was a blush rose and the other was a red silk scarf. Edward glanced at me curiously and started to rub my back. I was hyperventilating and even Edward's touch was not calming me. I lost the battle and collapsed in Edward's arms.

My eyes slowly opened to find myself surrounded by my friends, two EMTs, and the detective we'd just talked to.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked franticly.

"I saw what was in some of the evidence bags the officers were carrying."

"Miss Swan, what did you see that caused you to panic like that?" The detective had his notepad out again.

"I saw the rose and the red scarf." All of my friends gasped. The detective looked at them confused.

"Why would that cause you to panic?"

"Detective, I think I know who you are looking for. You need to call Detective Marcus of the Phoenix Police Department. Tell him you need the case of Renee Swan's murder from March 2005. You will find all the answers you need in that file. Were those same items found at Tanya's murder too?" He did not answer my last question, but he didn't have to. His eyes told me that she had a rose and scarf too.

"Miss Swan, I need a number to reach you if I have any further questions."

I quickly gave the detective my contact information. We were finally cleared to go back to our rooms. I was terrified. James was back and more lethal than before. I just couldn't understand why he would kill Tanya and Lauren. I'd never spoken to Tanya. She only knew who I was because Rose was her roommate and I was dating Edward. Lauren and I were never friends. She only had animosity toward me because I was dating Edward. We all decided we didn't want to be separated any more than was necessary. I always felt there was better safety in numbers. We moved Emmett's bed from his room into Alice's. Her room was a little bigger than mine and accommodated two beds a lot easier.

The next week the detective called me to discuss the details of my mother's case. He could not believe I had lived through that ordeal. They had no solid proof that James was the person responsible for the deaths of Tanya and Lauren. He argued that anyone who followed the case when my mother died could easily use the details here as a way to mess with my mind. I knew better. I already had the proof that James was here. The police never released the details of James's gift to me at Christmas. He told me he would be back to finish what he started. I just couldn't understand why he was killing innocent people.

***

Two weeks passed with nothing further from James. The entire campus was in a state of panic. The police were still not releasing any information about the murders or the link to my mother's murder to the press. The police did not want the media harassing me.

It was finally Thursday, October 16th, and Edward and I were on our way to Forks to visit my family for Fall Break. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper would be spending the entire Fall Break at the Cullens' house. We finally pulled into the driveway to my house at nine. I was stiff from the car ride.

Charlie threw the door open, and he and Tommy were at my door before I was out of the car. They dragged me out of the car while Edward grabbed our bags out of the trunk. Tommy helped Edward get the bags to my room, and Charlie sat with me in the living room.

"Bells, it is so good having you home. I've missed you so much. Tommy said you are doing pretty good at school. Says you have some great friends." Charlie was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt while he talked. I knew he was nervous when he did that. Tommy and Edward came around the corner and sat on the couch on either side of me. Edward started to put his arm around me, but stopped when he received an icy glare from Charlie.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is Charlie."

"It is nice to meet you, sir." Edward extended his hand to shake Charlie's. I let out the breath I was holding when Charlie shook Edward's hand.

"Please call me Charlie. Tommy tells me you have been taking good care of our Bells." Charlie continued to glare at Edward.

"I try my best. She is so stubborn, so sometimes she makes it difficult." I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"Dad, I'm really tired. Do you think we could finish the interrogation tomorrow, Chief Swan?"

"Sure, sure. Remember the rules. The door stays open, and I will be in throughout the night to check on you." I gave my dad my best army salute and grabbed Edward's hand and headed up the stairs.

I used the bathroom first to get ready for bed. Edward headed in when I got back to my room. Tommy stopped in my room before heading to his.

"It really is great to have you back home, sis. Have you had any more problems with James?"

"He left me a birthday present and is apparently the one responsible for the murders occurring on campus." Tommy's jaw dropped.

"Why did you say something earlier? You know Dad will not be happy about this."

"That is why we aren't going to tell him. It's bad enough he knows about the murders. He does not need to know that James is their prime suspect. The police received the file from Phoenix, so they know all about him. It's only a matter of time before they catch him." Tommy was hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

Edward walked in, and Tommy let me go. "Edward, you better take good care of her while she's at school. Don't let that bastard anywhere near her."

"You have my word. I never leave her alone. He will have to go through me to get to her." Edward crossed his heart with his hand as he made his promise to my brother.

"I'll let you two get some sleep. Night, B. I love ya, big sis."

"Love you too, little brother." I gave Tommy a hug and quick kiss on the cheek before he headed to his room.

It was so surreal having Edward in my bed in my father's house. I would have never thought there would be a guy in this bed with me in a million years. I couldn't help but let a huge grin spread on my face. I always felt safe at home in my bed, but being in Edward's arms magnified that feeling. I never wanted to lose that feeling of comfort and safety.

* * *

The next chapter will pick up where this one left off. I promise more Tommy for everyone who loves him. So, next time we will finish Fall Break in Forks and get some time in at la casa de Cullen.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I planned on having the chapter cover the entire Fall Break including time in Portland at the Cullen's house. That, of course, did not happen. The part in Forks just kept going so I went with it.**

**Thanks birdee for your great beta skills and for letting me borrow your wonderful character Bitt from _What Happens Tomorrow_ for this chapter. Thanks vjgm for validating my chapters on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

The utter joy I felt waking up wrapped in Edward's embrace in my old room was beyond belief. I glanced at the clock and realized that Charlie should already be at work and Tommy would be leaving for school soon, and I wanted to see him before he left.

I slipped out of bed without waking Edward and headed down stairs. Tommy was in the kitchen waiting for his Pop-Tart to cook. He always insisted on heating them up. He gave me a huge smile and handed me a package of Pop-Tarts for my breakfast.

"Morning, sis."

"Hey, T. I see some things never change," I said pointing towards the toaster.

"You know me, creature of habit. I'm glad you're home. I need some serious advice." Tommy shifted from foot to foot. He seemed nervous.

"OK, I'll do my best. What's up?"

"Well, there's this girl at school, and I really like her, but I don't know if she feels the same way. I mean we talk about everything, but sometimes I think she only looks at me like a friend. How can I tell if she likes me more than a friend?" Tommy started blushing like me. One of those wonderful Swan traits we got from Charlie.

"Does she laugh at your jokes?"

"Yeah."

"Then she definitely likes you cause your jokes aren't that funny."

"Hey, yes they are. You just don't appreciate the greatness that is my humor." Tommy tucked my head into his elbow and gave me a noogie. I hated it when he did that.

"You better stop it or I will have Edward kick your ass," I said with my most menacing voice.

"Tommy, I really like you and would hate to have to kick your ass." Tommy rolled his eyes and released my head. I ran and jumped into Edward's arms.

"Morning, love. Sleep well?" Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Best night's sleep I have ever had in that bed."

"Ugh. I have to go to school before all of this lovey dovey crap makes me hurl my breakfast. Kickoff is at 7:30, so be ready to leave by 6:45. I want to make sure we get good seats." Tommy grabbed his backpack and headed to the door.

I decided to spend the day showing Edward around town. Forks was a small town, so the only place worth visiting was the town square. We ended up at the book shop. It was my favorite place to hide out on the weekends. Most of my personal library was purchased there. Mr. Jones, the owner, was excited to see me. He gave me a hug and shook Edward's hand. He went on and on about how lucky Edward was to "snatch up a treasure like Bella." Edward just beamed the whole time Mr. Jones talked.

At noon we headed to Forks High School to surprise Tommy and have lunch with him. We walked into the office to get visitor passes and were met with shocked stares. Mrs. Cope was surprised to see me home. Edward had her thoroughly dazzled. She couldn't speak a coherent sentence in his presence. We quickly signed in, grabbed our visitor badges, and headed toward the cafeteria.

I spotted Tommy sitting at our usual table in the back corner. He was sitting with his friends Bill, Chris, Danny, and Harvey. Tommy had been friends with the guys since the first day we arrived. They bonded over one of their stupid video games on Tommy's first day of school and have been tight ever since. Bill was tall and lean. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Chris was shorter than six foot with red hair, hazel eyes, and wore glasses. Danny was about Chris's height with black hair, brown eyes, and wore glasses. Harvey was taller than Bill but also lean. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. Chris and Danny both had a major crush on me their freshman year. Bill and Harvey were always too cool for crushes. They learned pretty fast that I kept to myself and was a silent observer to their lunch time antics.

I noticed a cute girl with auburn hair and green eyes sitting on Tommy's right and she appeared to be hanging on every word he said. Tommy spotted us and excitedly waved us over.

"Bella!" All of the guys sang together.

"Hey, guys. It's good to see you. Been keeping my little brother out of trouble?"

"We try, but Bill and Harvey don't make it easy," Danny said rolling his eyes.

"I expect nothing less out of those two. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is Chris, Danny, Bill, and Harvey, my brother's partners in crime."

"Bells, you're killing me. I thought you were holding out for me?" Bill held his hands over his heart feigning heart break.

"Bill, you never stood a chance. I would have ripped your arms off if you even tried to touch her. Remember, I've heard your stories after a date. There is no way I would let you near her." Tommy smacked Bill on the back of his head.

Edward wrapped his arms protectively around my waist and growled at Bill. "I refuse to let her go, so every other guy is going to have to live with disappointment. Bella Swan is off the market until further notice." Edward placed a kiss on my cheek, and then pulled out the chair in front of Tommy for me to sit in. I heard a dainty cough to my left. Tommy had failed to introduce me to the girl sitting next to him.

"Oh my god, I'm such a dork. Bella, this is my friend Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is my big sis, Bella." Tommy gave me the "this is her" look.

"It is so nice to meet you, Elizabeth. I hope you aren't letting these guys corrupt you."

"Please call me Bitt. Chris and Danny are harmless. Tommy, Bill and Harvey are another story." Elizabeth winked at me and poked Tommy in the ribs.

We spent the entire lunch catching up on the happenings of Forks High. The guys wanted to hear all about college life, the girls, and the parties. They were fairly disappointed to hear that college wasn't one big frat party. Edward got along great with the guys. It felt like we had only been there five minutes when the bell rang signaling lunch was over. I gave Tommy a hug and said a quick goodbye to the guys. Edward put his arm around my waist and started to lead me through the cafeteria doors toward the exit. I faintly heard my name and glanced back to see Amy staring at me in disbelief. She was the one person who made it her personal mission to make me miserable. She was a year younger than me but was the most popular girl in school. That of course meant she was also the cruelest girl. She took every opportunity to make me break down or freak out. I gave her a smirk and headed out of the school.

Edward and I spent the afternoon at my house. He insisted on looking through our photo albums. I pulled them all off the bookshelf and brought them to the kitchen table. Edward took his time sifting through the albums while I made a lasagna for dinner. I sat next to him once I placed the lasagna in the refrigerator until it was time to cook it. It took Edward two hours to go through every album. His favorite pictures were the one of Tommy and me in the tub when I was three and he was one, and the one of me in my costume for the one and only dance recital I participated in.

Tommy and Edward set up the Xbox in the living room and played video games while I finished preparing dinner. Edward felt like part of the family. He fit perfectly with us.

Dinner was finished shortly after Charlie got home. He spent the entire time questioning Edward. They talked about his family, his major and future plans, and of course they ended up on the topic of sports. They would have talked for hours if we didn't have a football game to get to. We headed out the door with blankets in hand and Charlie telling us to have fun.

We arrived at the stadium at 7:00 and found Bill and Harvey saving us seats next to the band. They always sat there so they could visit with Danny and Chris when they weren't playing. We settled in our seats and talked until the game started. Edward and I were cuddled up together with a blanket wrapped around us. I was so happy I was glowing. Forks actually had a decent team this year and were leading at half-time 21-7. Edward and I headed to the concession stand for some hot chocolate once the Forks marching band had finished their half time show.

"Bella," a girl sneered from behind me. I groaned and rolled my eyes when I realized it was Amy. Any trip home wouldn't be complete without the mandatory torture of Amy.

I slowly turned around and greeted her. "Amy."

"And this is?" Amy batted her eyelashes at Edward as she asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Edward." I gripped his hand tighter as I introduced him. He noticed the tension between the two of us. Edward wrapped his arms around me and looked past Amy instead of at her. "It's nice to meet you, Amy."

Amy walked up to Edward and placed her hand on his arm. "Now that you see the best Forks has to offer, how 'bout we ditch this game and get to know each other better?"

Edward pushed Amy's hand away and gave her a disgusted look. "I already have the best Forks has to offer." He pulled me into a tight embrace and cupped my cheek. "Bella, I found the only woman I will ever want that first morning I saw you sleeping." Edward lightly brushed my cheek with the pad of his thumb and molded his lips to mine. He darted his tongue across my bottom lip, encouraging me to open to him. This time, I did not freeze. I slowly opened my mouth to him, and he eagerly sought my tongue with his. I had no clue what to do, so I just relaxed and went with my instincts. We massaged each others tongues a few seconds and Edward slowly pulled away from the kiss. He rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.

I was completely blown away by that kiss. I didn't think anything could be that amazing. If he hadn't been holding me up I would have been a puddle of goo on the ground. "Breathe, love." I hadn't realized I was holding my breath. I took in a deep long breath and shook my head to clear the lustful haze.

"Ahem. Well, you obviously don't know how crazy she is." Amy spat the words out in her frustration.

"I know _everything_ about Bella. I wouldn't have her any other way. Now, if you will excuse us, we have a game to finish watching."

Edward pulled me past Amy toward our seats. I glanced back at her and couldn't help but smirk at her again. I wanted to flip her off but decided not to stoop to her level.

We made it back to our seats with hot chocolate for everyone. I was surprised to see Bitt was there. I didn't think she would be there since she wasn't there for kickoff. She was sitting next to Tommy with a look of total adoration on her face. This girl was definitely head over heels for him. I couldn't believe he had no clue. I noticed both of them giving each other little shy glances. I had enough. It was time to play matchmaker.

"So, Bitt, any cute guys you got your eye on?" Her eyes bulged in panic. She looked like she was about to start hyperventilating. I looked directly in her eyes and grabbed her hand. I mouthed the words, "I know," to her and nodded toward Tommy. She nodded yes and started to calm down. I leaned in and whispered so only she could hear me. "I'm trying to help you with that. Just work with me." She nodded again and took another deep breath.

"Well, there are a few." Tommy's head shot in our direction. He suddenly seemed very interested in what Bitt had to say. "There's one in particular, but I'm not sure he sees me like that. I'm not that pretty, so it's hard to compete with a lot of the girls at school."

Tommy got a disgusted look on his face. "Bitt, you are one of the prettiest girls in school. Any guy would be lucky to be able to go out with you," he said blushing.

"Would you think you were lucky to go out with me?" She was good. All it took was a little push and she took off.

"Yes," Tommy whispered.

Bitt's eyes brightened and her smile spread across her face. "Tommy, you are the only guy I want to notice me."

"Really?" Tommy was shocked. "Bitt, would you go out with me after the game for some pizza?" Bitt nodded her head and grabbed Tommy's hand.

The rest of the game I was cuddled with Edward, Tommy had his arms wrapped around Bitt, and Bill and Harvey teased the freshmen in the band. Forks High beat Port Angeles 35-7. It was a total win for me as well. I survived my confrontation with Amy, and I helped set Tommy up with the girl he likes.

Charlie was already in bed when we got home. Tommy rode with Bitt so they could get pizza. Edward and I took turns using the bathroom to get ready for bed. Edward was already in bed reading a book when I was finally finished with my nightly routine. He put the book down and opened the covers for me. We lay on our sides facing each other.

"Edward, thank you for coming to the game with me and putting up with Amy. I know she can be a pain in the ass."

"I enjoyed spending the day with you, love. I will face the likes of Amy any day to get an amazing kiss like that again." Edward leaned in and captured my lips. I got lost in the kiss. We only separated when our lungs were burning due to lack of oxygen. "We have a long day tomorrow with Charlie and Tommy. We should probably get some sleep." Edward kissed me one more time before he pulled me closer to him and hummed me to sleep.

Charlie woke us up at the crack of dawn on Saturday. He insisted that Edward go fishing with him. I packed them a cooler with some sandwiches, sodas, and beer. I kissed both of them on the cheek and they were on their way to the lake by 6:00. I knew they would be gone until at least 5:00 in the afternoon, so I decided to spend the day hanging out with Tommy.

I made him a big breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. Tommy inhaled three platefuls before he decided he couldn't eat another bite. We spent the day in front of the TV watching movies and just talking.

"So, how did the date go with Bitt?"

"B, she is great. I mean we have been friends for the last two years, but last night we just clicked. We talked for hours."

"Don't hold out on me, T. I know you, so I'm sure talking wasn't the only thing your lips were doing."

"Yes, there was some lip action." Tommy was blushing. He never blushed when he told me about his dates and kissing a girl.

"Oh my god. You really like her. You never hesitate when giving me the kissing details of a date, and you definitely never blush. I need details, little brother."

"It was amazing. I've kissed plenty of girls before, but none have ever made me feel like this. It was like we were in our own world. Nothing else existed around us. I saw fireworks when our lips touched the first time. Was it like that the first time you kissed Edward?" I looked at the floor and started fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"There were definite fireworks. Tommy, I think I'm in love with Edward. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I can't think of another word to describe how I feel about him. My heart aches when I am away from him. He makes me feel safe and complete." I hesitantly looked up at Tommy, afraid to see the look of doubt in his eyes. I was surprised to see a look of acceptance.

"Bella, I know you protect your heart more than you protect me. You have let your guard down with Edward, and I can see the difference he has made in you. You never spoke with the guys like you did at lunch yesterday. The first few months after they met you, they thought you were mute. I know they tried to include you in our conversations, but you still just sat in the background. They noticed the difference in you with Edward there. Have you told him yet?"

"No. Things are so wonderful between us, and I'm afraid I would scare him off. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. Right now, my heart is hurting so bad being away from him. It's the same feeling anytime we are apart. I don't know what I would do if I knew he wouldn't come back to me. This hurts bad enough knowing I will see him in a few hours." The pain of being away from Edward topped with the pain from the thought of losing him was too much to bear. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. Tommy pulled me into hug and gently stroked my hair.

"Bella, I don't think you could do anything to chase Edward away. We talked quite a bit when I was in Portland for your birthday. He was devoted to you then and you weren't even going out. I honestly think he feels the same way about you. I think you should take a chance and tell him. I have a feeling he will return the sentiment."

When did my little brother become so smart with relationships? I felt so much better after talking to him. He helped me decide to tell Edward that I loved him. I just had to find the perfect moment to do it.

I had dinner finished and the table set waiting for Charlie and Edward to get home at 5:00. I started to worry the closer it got to 5:30. Charlie was never out this late fishing. I hoped he didn't do anything to scare Edward off. Around 5:45 I heard a car pull up in the drive way. I started reheating dinner as they walked through the door.

"Bells, something smells great. Too bad we didn't get back early enough to have fish for dinner. Edward is quite the fisherman." Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs to get cleaned up.

I turned around to find Edward leaning against the door frame staring at me. "You are so beautiful, love. I could watch you all day."

It always thrilled me to hear Edward call me "love." Maybe Tommy was right, and Edward did love me too.

"Did you have a good time with Charlie today?"

"Actually, I did. It was nice to get to know your dad. He is very quiet and reserved, but once you get him talking he is pretty cool. The only problem with today was missing you." Edward wrapped his arms around me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

I crinkled my nose at him. "You really need to go upstairs and cleaned up for dinner. You smell like dead fish."

He chuckled and headed up the stairs. I finished heating everything up and was putting the last glass on the table when Charlie and Edward came down the stairs laughing. I stared at them in complete shock.

"We ready to eat, Bells?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head to clear it. "Yeah. Get Tommy in here and we can get started."

Dinner was a surreal experience for me. Charlie and Edward talked like they were old friends. Tommy even jumped into their conversation. What happened on the lake today? After the phone conversation with Charlie when I told him Edward would be sleeping in my room, I never thought he would be best buddies with him. Edward and I were going to have a long talk on the way back to Portland tomorrow.

We spent the rest of the evening in the living room watching a movie. Charlie glanced at me a few times. Each time I saw something different in his eyes. First, was a look of sadness. Next, there was a look of love. Then, a look of joy. Finally, he gave me a look of acceptance with a slight nod. This must have been his way of telling me he approved of mine and Edward's relationship.

It was harder than I expected to leave the next morning. I was anxious to get back to my friends, but sad to leave my dad and brother. So much had happened in this short weekend home. I truly believed Tommy found love. Charlie accepted Edward. I think they even bonded some yesterday. All the men in my life were happy, which meant I could be too. My only worry now was when to tell Edward I loved him.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. The holidays attacked and took over my life this past weekend. As promised, here is the rest of Fall Break. I have had a few requests for what happened fishing between Charlie and Edward. I will work on that. It was quite amusing what happened in my head, so I hope I can do it justice from EPOV. Hopefully I can have that done next. Check my profile for a link for Bella's dress from this chapter.  
**

**Thanks birdee for being an amazing beta and getting this chapter back so fast during the holidays. One of these days I will figure out all the commas and tenses. Thanks vjgm for validating my chapters on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

**

* * *

**

The first hour of the trip back to Portland was spent listening to music. I was debating on the perfect way to tell Edward that I loved him. You would think that would be an easy thing to do. Nothing was ever easy for me. I worried about his reaction to my declaration. Would he just scoff at me and call me a silly girl? Would he fall to his knees and profess his undying love for me too? Honestly, both reactions scared the hell out of me. I wanted him to love me too, but that would give him the power to completely break me. I was already in too deep on my side of this relationship.

Tommy must have known me pretty well. As I was thinking about the upcoming "I love you," Tommy sent me a text message.

_B, have you done it yet?_

I just knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I called him and gave him all the intimate details of the entire ordeal.

_T, not yet._

Not even a minute after I sent my reply, he answered me.

_just do it!_

Sigh. Stupid, annoying little brother.

_bite me. i'm working on it._

He must've been happy with his annoyance because he didn't reply to my last message.

"You okay, love?" Edward glanced at me, confused.

"I'm fine. Tommy is just being a little brother. So, are you going to tell me about your fishing trip with Charlie yesterday?"

"Not much to tell. We fished, talked a little, and came back when it got too late. Charlie is a man of few words." Edward shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Oh. I just thought something happened between you two. He seemed more accepting of you after you guys got home last night."

"Bella, I spent an entire day in a boat in the middle of a lake with your father. He didn't talk to me for the first hour. He just stared at me. It was rather scary. Then he decided to start talking. We talked about you, your past, and our relationship. I told him I know all about your past and am still crazy about you. After that he relaxed, and we had a good time just being guys. Nothing to worry about, love." He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

We spent the rest of the drive talking about anything and everything. I loved how we could talk for hours. I kept hearing Tommy in the back of my head saying, "Just do it!" I knew it wouldn't go away until I finally did. I couldn't just blurt it out in the car. I'd decided I would do it at his house sometime this week.

***

Alice was bouncing in the doorway when we pulled up to the house. She didn't give Edward a chance to turn the car off before she was at my door pulling me out of the car. I looked at Edward to save me. He shook his head and gave me his crooked grin. I glared back at him. I wouldn't let him forget that.

Alice dragged me up to her room. Rose was already there and had just finished putting out the nail polish for manicures. I had a feeling Alice and Rose were not going to let me go until I told them every detail of our time in Forks. I was preparing myself for the torture when I received another text message from Tommy telling me to "just do it" again.

Alice grabbed my phone. "Bella, I am going to tell my brother to get over it. We have you until dinnertime. We have lots to talk about. Oh, I thought that was Edward, not Tommy." Alice gave me a curious look when she read the text from Tommy. "What is Tommy talking about, 'Just do it'"?

"Nothing." I quickly grabbed my phone from Alice and started looking over the choice of nail polish trying to ignore their interest. That was a mistake.

"Bella, it is something. What is going on? You know you can tell Rose and me anything. Please." Alice was giving me the Cullen pout. Resistance was futile.

I sighed in resignation. "I can't tell you. It is something personal that I have to work out on my own. I promise you to let you know once I have it worked out."

"Bella, you can trust us. Anything said during girl talk stays between us. Now spill it." Rose and Alice sat in front of me on Alice's bed eager for what I had to say.

"Alice, I really can't. Edward really needs to be the first person I talk to about this. Like I said, once I work it and talk with Edward, you and Rose will be the first ones to know." I was begging Alice to understand. Edward would never forgive me if I told her and Rose that I loved him before I told him.

"I know something big happened while you were in Forks, so spill." Alice was on her knees with her hands folded begging me for the details. I told her all about our time in town, at Forks High during lunch, and what happened with Amy during the game.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to say that in front of you. What did Edward say?" Rose was appalled at the cattiness of my high school torturer.

"He just reassured me that I was the woman he wanted, and then he kissed me. I'm talking real kiss. It was indescribable." Alice and Rose squealed so loud the guys came bursting through the door with panicked looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that?" all three of the guys asked at the same time.

Alice threw a pillow at them. "Go away. We are having girl time. You guys go play video games or something and leave us alone." Rose shoved them back out of the door and locked it behind them.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. Was that your fist kiss?" Alice was bouncing in place.

I blushed. "Yes. Edward is my first boyfriend. A few guys in Phoenix were interested in me before James, but nothing ever happened with them. Once we moved to Forks, I had too many issues thanks to James, so I was overlooked by guys."

Alice and Rose each grabbed one of my hands. "Oh, Bella. I'm so glad you've given Edward a chance. You two are perfect together. I've never seen him this happy before. He has dated a few times, but he never got involved in a serious relationship. I think poor Esme was starting to think there was something wrong with him." Rose had finished polishing my toes a burgundy color.

Alice's eyes glazed over and a huge smile lit up her face. "I think you and Edward need some time without the family around. Rose and I will get everyone else out of the house so the two of you can have some time together without Emmett bugging you. He can be such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"You are a genius, Alice. My parents have wanted all of us to have dinner at our house for a while now. I'll call them and arrange a night this week." Rose grabbed her phone, and Alice headed to her closet. Apparently Alice bought me clothes every time she and Rose went shopping and was stockpiling them in her closet until the right time to spring them on me.

"It's all set. We will be going to my house tomorrow evening, and you and Edward will stay here for a romantic evening alone." Rose had a smug smile on her face.

Alice stepped out of the closet and headed out of the room. She was gone a good fifteen minutes and returned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I filled Edward in on our little plan to give the two of you some alone time. He is making plans for a romantic evening here for the two of you. He said all you need to do is dress to kill and be ready when we leave for the Hales' house."

The butterflies in my stomach went into overdrive. "I have the perfect dress for you to wear." Alice disappeared into her closet and came out with a beautiful dark blue silk dress that fell just above my knees with a V-neck that had a criss-cross ruffle trim, and flutter sleeves. It was perfect.

"Alice, that is too much."

"Nonsense, Bella. It's perfect, and I bought it for you. You will wear it, or I will drag you to the mall tomorrow and buy you lots of clothes and shoes." Alice played dirty, and she knew she had me. I reluctantly nodded my head to show my surrender.

We spent the rest of the afternoon planning my accessories, hair style, and make up for tomorrow. Alice and Rose thoroughly enjoyed playing Bella make over. I was so relieved when Esme knocked on the door informing us dinner was ready.

Once we left Alice's room, Edward refused to let me out of his sight. He insisted on either holding my hand, or putting his arm around my waist or shoulders. I assumed he missed me as much as I missed him. Emmett kept giving Edward strange looks throughout dinner. He was making me nervous.

"Rose and Jasper, how are your parents doing?" Esme asked.

"They are doing great, Esme. Actually, Mom asked me to invite you, Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice to dinner at our house tomorrow night. She's been wanting to get together for the last few weeks." Rose looked at me and winked.

"We would love to have dinner there tomorrow. Edward, will you and Bella be fine on your own tomorrow?" Esme seemed sad that we were not invited.

"Mom, I would love an evening alone with Bella." Edward squeezed my hand. Alice smirked at me. I blushed.

After dinner we decided to head up to Edward's room. I was pretty tired from the early start and long drive. We quickly changed into our pajamas and cuddled together under his covers.

"Edward, what do you have planned tomorrow when everyone leaves?"

"It's a surprise. We'll be staying in, but I have everything taken care of. All you need to do is be ready for the evening by 6:30." I'd started biting my lip. I was so nervous about tomorrow. We spent the next hour talking before I started to yawn and doze off. The last thing I remembered was Edward kissing the top of my head and pulling me closer to him.

***

I woke up before Edward the next day. I quietly whispered "I love you" and slipped out of bed without waking him then got ready for the day. He was still out cold when I stepped out of the bathroom. I quietly left the room and made my way to the kitchen. I could smell coffee, eggs, and bacon. My mouth was watering.

"Morning sleepy head." Esme smiled at me and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Esme. Thanks. Everything smells wonderful. Can I help?"

"Actually, I have it all finished. I'm just waiting for everyone to make it downstairs." Esme refilled her coffee mug, sat at the table, and motioned for me to join her. I gladly joined her.

"So, how did your weekend home go?"

"It was wonderful. My dad really likes Edward." I couldn't help but smile big at the memory.

"That is wonderful, dear. I figured things went well. Edward seems like a different person now. I must say that I approve of the change. Love suits him." I was in the middle of drinking my coffee and almost choked when Esme said that.

"Excuse me?"

"Bella, a mother knows these things. Edward loves you. Has he told you?" She was patting my hand while she spoke.

"No. How can you be sure?" I was trying my best not to get my hopes up.

"Like I said, a mother knows. He has a permanent smile on his face. His face completely lights up when you are around. All he did was mope around while Alice and Rose were holding you hostage yesterday. I have never seen him act this way. He has dated many girls, but he has never brought them home. He definitely has never been to their home to meet their parents. I'm not even sure if he lasted more than two dates with a girl before. Trust me."

"Why is my mother telling you to trust her, love?" Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"We were just discussing my being held hostage by Alice and Rose yesterday. She told me there is nothing I can do to prevent it, so deal with it." I winked at Esme, and she just smirked at me.

"Unfortunately, Alice is a force of nature that refuses to be stopped. I promise, after today she will not hold you hostage again." Edward grabbed a cup of coffee and enough breakfast for the both of us and sat next to me.

We enjoyed a quiet breakfast for about ten minutes before Emmett came barreling into the kitchen. He was giving Edward those strange looks again. I looked at Edward curious. "Why does Emmett keep giving you those looks?"

"Don't worry about it. He's just being a pain in the ass brother. He takes his role seriously." Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett and gave him a death glare.

"Hey, I can't help it if you're easy to annoy." Emmett patted me on the head and attacked the food.

Tommy started with the "just do it" texts again. Edward looked at me curious when I sighed and sent Tommy another "bite me" reply. "Tommy is just being an annoying little brother again. Don't worry about it." I kissed his cheek and headed back to his room.

We spent the rest of the morning just relaxing in Edward's room, reading and listening to music. It was heaven. Unfortunately, 2:00 came too fast, and I was whisked away into Alice's Chamber of Beauty Torture. I couldn't believe it would take four hours to get ready for a date. I was terrified of what they would do to me.

In reality, it only took two hours to fix my hair and make up. The extra two hours were needed for the girls to have time to gossip. They took their girl talk seriously. I learned more than I wanted to know about all of their firsts from dates to kisses to sex. I didn't think I could ever look Jasper and Emmett in the eye again. I was in shock by the time 6:00 came around. Luckily by that time we were too busy getting dressed to bother with more girl talk.

At 6:30 there was a knock on Alice's door. Jasper was there to let the girls know the rest of them were ready to leave and Edward was waiting for me downstairs. I was so nervous. I had no clue what Edward had planned. At least we would be staying at the house.

We left Alice's room, and Alice and Rose were at the bottom of the stairs before I had to courage to walk toward the stairs. I stopped at the top of the stairs with my eyes on my feet watching every step I took. Alice had me wear ridiculous heels. I looked up when I heard a gasp. Edward was in shock.

I slowly made my way down the stairs. Edward met me at the bottom step and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "You look amazing, love." I blushed and whispered my thanks back to him.

"You look lovely, dear." Esme pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Trust me, he loves you." She pulled away and winked at me.

"Thank you so much, Esme."

"Edward, we will be at the Hales if you need anything. I'm sure we will be late. I can't remember a dinner there that didn't end before two in the morning." Carlisle patted Edward on the back as he held the door for everyone else to leave for the evening.

"Love, please allow me to lead you to dinner." Edward grabbed my hand and led me toward the dining room. I was surprised to see the table set with candles and flowers. There were already two places set with a salad, manicotti, and bread sticks. Everything smelled wonderful. Edward pulled my chair out for me. "Edward, this is amazing. Did you cook?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. I can't cook to save my life. Mom helped me with dinner. She is an amazing cook. If you like it, be sure to let her know."

"I definitely will."

Dinner was amazing. We enjoyed our usual easy conversation. I wondered if we would ever run out of things to talk about. I sure hoped not. Esme had prepared a wonderful tiramisu for us to share. Edward moved next to me and fed me dessert. I couldn't wait to see what else Edward had planned since dinner had turned out this wonderfully.

When we had finished dessert, Edward grabbed my hand and led me into the living room. I hadn't noticed before, but all of the furniture had been moved against the wall, leaving an open space on the floor. Edward grabbed a remote off the coffee table and started a CD. "May I have this dance, love?"

"Edward, I can't dance," I said with a sad tone. "I can't even walk across a flat surface without tripping over air."

"Bella, I can dance. Just hold on and I promise not to let you fall." Edward pulled me close to him and held me tight. He twirled me around the living room. It was amazing. Just being in Edward's arms was amazing, but dancing with him was even better. There was a new connection between us that was indescribable.

Edward slowed down and started to sway in place with the music. He pulled back and looked at me. "See, you can dance."

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, you can dance. I just know how to hold on tight."

"I think that's my favorite part of dancing. You holding me tight." Edward leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. Kissing Edward just got better with every kiss. We finally pulled away and he placed his forehead against mine. "Bella." Edward looked deep in my eyes.

"Yes?"

"I." He looked so conflicted. It broke my heart.

"Edward, you can tell me anything. What's giving you such a hard time?" I brushed his cheek with the back of my hand.

He put his hands on each side of my face and said, "Bella, I love you."

I stopped breathing. I couldn't believe he just said it. Was I dreaming?

"Bella, please say something," he pleaded.

I took in a deep breath, looked deep into his eyes and said, "I love you too, Edward."

He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face, pulled me closer, and kissed me. It started out sweet and slow, but it quickly turned passionate. My whole body was on fire. I couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be in love and have those feelings returned.

"Bella, you make me so happy. I can't imagine a day without you by my side. I love you now and forever."

We spent the next few hours dancing and kissing. It was the best night of my life. I just wished my mom was alive to share it with me. I had a feeling Esme would be more than happy to hear the story of tonight. I hoped she didn't mind being my surrogate mother.

We headed to Edward's room around midnight. After what Carlisle had said, I knew we were alone for at least two more hours. We both changed into our pajamas and curled up together under the covers.

We kept whispering "I love you" between kisses. Each kiss was getting more heated. Edward would pull me closer and then his hands started roaming. I froze when his hands touched bare skin on my stomach.

"I'm sorry, love. I got carried away. Maybe we should just go to sleep now."

"Edward, we both got carried away. I want more than anything to do everything with you. You are my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first and only love, and I want you to be my first of everything else. I just need a little time to work up to everything." I kissed his cheek and snuggled into his chest.

"Bella, I know. You are my first and only love, too. I also want you to my first everything else. I promise to take it as slow as you want. I am not going anywhere. Sleep now. I love you." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, too." I drifted off to sleep in a total state of euphoria.

***

I woke up before Edward again. I slipped out and found Esme in the kitchen once again making breakfast. She had just started, so I was able to jump in and help her.

"Don't you look happy this morning, dear." Esme had a smug grin on her face.

"Yes, actually, I am very happy this morning." I couldn't stop the smile that was coming.

"Care to tell me why?" Esme grabbed two coffee mugs from the cabinet and handed me a fresh cup of heaven.

"Edward and I said 'I love you' last night."

Esme grabbed me into a tight hug. "That is so wonderful. I knew he was in love. I couldn't be happier with his choice. You two are perfect for each other."

"Thank you, Esme. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear."

"You know my mom is dead." She nodded. "Well, last night I was really wishing she was here for me to tell all about how wonderful last night was. I was wondering if you mind filling in for my mom. I really miss her and sometimes I just need a mom." I couldn't stop the tears that started to fall.

Esme pulled me into a tighter hug. "Oh, Bella. I would love to be there for you like a mother. It would be such an honor. I already think of you like a daughter."

"Thank you." We finished making the waffles and sat at the table having a mother/daughter talk about everything that happened last night. I should have felt awkward talking with my boyfriend's mother about kissing him and all of my feelings about him, but it never was like that with Esme. She was so excited to hear everything I had to say. She oohed and aahed in all the right places. I left out the details of the rest of the firsts we were waiting to experience together. I wasn't quite ready to go there with her yet. I had a feeling that eventually, we would end up in that conversation.

"What are the two most important women in my life talking about?" Edward asked as he sat next to me.

"We were just having a mother/daughter talk," Esme beamed.

Edward looked down at me with more love than I have ever seen in his eyes before. "Really?"

"Yes. Esme has agreed to be my mom. I really miss my mom, and she agreed to be there in any capacity I wanted." I started tearing up again.

Edward pulled me into a hug and whispered, "You don't know how happy that makes me, love. I can tell you that Mom is overjoyed."

"I'm glad. I really needed that talk this morning. She is a wonderful mother. I love you, Edward." Edward kissed me and responded, "I love you, too."

"OH. MY. GOD. Did I just hear the "L" word come from both of you?" Alice was running into the kitchen at breakneck speed. I blushed and nodded my head.

"Bout time, little brother." Emmett smacked Edward on the back a little harder than necessary.

"Is that what that text from Tommy was about yesterday? The one you said you needed to talk to Edward about first?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Speaking of Tommy, I need to let him know. I'm surprised he hasn't started with the texts yet." I grabbed my phone and headed into the living room.

"B, please tell me you finally did it."

"Good morning to you too, little brother. Yes, I did. Of course he beat me to it."

"I'm not surprised. You are such a chicken. I didn't think you would ever do it. That's why I kept bugging you about it."

"Thanks for that."

"Anytime. That's what stupid, annoying little brothers are for." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

I spent a good fifteen minutes telling him all the details about dinner, dancing and the declarations. I conveniently left out all of the making out in his bed and promises of more to come. There's only so much you can divulge to your little brother.

We spent the rest of the fall break relaxing. I avoided three shopping trips with Alice and Rose. Edward refused to let me out of his sight the rest of the time we were at his house. I was so thankful for that. I was sad to see the week end. I wasn't ready to face the real world again. I didn't know how I was going to make it a whole class without Edward by my side. He always made me feel so safe.

We made it back to the dorm late Sunday afternoon. I was ready to curl up in my bed with Edward. I froze when I found a note on my bed.

_Sugar,_

_I have missed you this week. I hope you enjoyed your time with the Chief and Tommy. I was quite surprised by the time Edward and the Chief spent on the lake. I've never seen the Chief that receptive to someone new before. I don't care for the way Edward always touches you or has his lips on you. It is also annoying to see him in your bed every night. I may have to fix that soon._

_I lost track of you when you left Forks. Where were you? I don't like not knowing where you are at all times. _

_I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of ridding your life of those to nuisances. They were irritating me with their threats and bad mouthing you. Soon, we shall be together and you will not have to worry about petty girls like that._

_All my love,_

_James_

I didn't know how to respond to that. James had followed us to Forks. He was watching us the whole time. This letter was an admission to the murders of Tanya and Lauren. I feared for Edward's life after reading James's dislike for his affections and sleeping in my bed. At least he didn't know where Edward lived. Maybe I still had a safe haven in this world.

We called the police. They finally made it to the dorm an hour later. They collected the note for evidence. James made no direct reference with names about the "nuisances" he took care of for me. The detective assured me that we have around the clock undercover police watching our dorm and to not be surprised if they notice someone following us. They wanted to be prepared for anything James would try to do.

Edward and I curled up in bed after the police left. I knew I could never be happy. James would never allow it. I would have to live in fear and constantly looking over my shoulder until either he or I was dead. I had a feeling I had been James's goal from the beginning. I drifted off to sleep wrapped securely in my love's arms, pondering ways to lure James away from the ones I loved and out of our lives forever.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews of last chapter. If you are interested in the fishing trip Charlie and Edward took during chapter 7, then check out my one shot called _A Father's Sacrifice. _It is Charlie's POV of Fall Break in Forks. **

**I posted a lot of links for this chapter on my profile. The pictures really do help. I also upped the rating to M. I'm not sure how long Bella and Edward's relationship will continue to be rated T. I also wanted to be covered for any foul language. Sorry if this offends you, but the story is really evolving on its own.  
**

**Thanks birdee for your usual awesome job as a beta. Thanks vjgm for validating my chapters on Twilighted. If you haven't checked out that great site, then shame on you. We have a ton of fun on the boards. There is a link on my profile if you need it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

**

* * *

**

I was a complete wreck through the next week of school. I kept looking over my shoulder trying to find James. Knowing that he had been watching me took my paranoia to a new level. I was terrified to be alone. Class time was the only time I was separated from Edward. Luckily I was in a classroom full of students, so I was never truly alone. I always tried to sit in the middle of the room and let the safety of being surrounded by my classmates calm my nerves. Edward was always waiting outside the door for me when my professors ended class.

Edward and I grew closer every day after we professed our love to each other. He continued to spend every night in my bed. He even moved the majority of his things into my dorm room. I was terrified. We were too happy. That only meant that James was biding his time. He obviously wanted to completely destroy me this time. I didn't think I would be able to live if he did anything to hurt Edward. I needed to come up with a plan to get rid of James for good.

Alice spent the whole week planning our costumes for the SubFree Dorm's annual Halloween Bash. She said they had the best party every year. She dragged Rose and me to every costume shop in Portland. I was pretty sure I had tried on every sexy nurse, cheerleader, cop, and fairy tale character costume in the city. She would not listen to me when I told her I wanted something that actually covered my body. She was as frustrated with my lack of interest as I was with her lack of cloth in costume choices.

Edward finally stepped in on Thursday and pulled Alice aside before we attempted shopping again. They talked for about fifteen minutes in her room while I finished up my homework for class the next day. Edward came back into the room and pulled me close to him.

"I think I've got Alice under control, love. She shouldn't give you anymore problems about choosing your costume." Edward lightly grazed my lips with his. I had started to move closer to deepen the kiss but was pulled away by the annoying pixie.

"Come on, Bella. We still have to find you the perfect costume. We only have four hours before the malls start closing," Alice said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Go on, love. I'll be here waiting when you get back. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I kissed him on cheek and followed Alice to Rose's car.

We revisited a few shops from earlier in the week. I didn't understand why were back. We had found nothing of worth in these stores the first time.

"Alice, please explain to me why we are back here? I thought we were trying to find me a costume, not just shopping for the hell of it."

"You did know that Edward wouldn't let me pick his costume, right?" I nodded my head.

"He finally told me what he has planned for his costume. Now that I know where to start, I can finally pick the perfect costume for you to match his." Alice was beaming.

"Well, what is his costume?"

"No way. It's a surprise. Edward said he would hide all of my credit cards for a month if I told you what it was. I cannot live a day, let alone a month, without my babies." Alice had that damn pout on her face. There would be no tricking her out of it.

"Fine. I won't push you for it. Please, please tell me that I will be clothed in more than a halter crop top and booty shorts. There is no way I am stepping foot into a party in a hoochie costume." I was practically on my knees begging.

"Bella, I have the perfect costume in mind, I just have to find it. I promise you will be more clothed than when I normally dress you up for a date with Edward." I was shocked. Normally she loved to put me in short dresses with low cut necklines for dates. I still didn't quite trust the evil pixie. She and Edward were up to something, and I couldn't quite figure it out.

We were at our third store when I heard the unmistakable "Alice found the perfect outfit" squeal. I rushed to the section she was at.

"Alice, please tell me you finally found it. I'm so tired and I want to get back to Edward." Yes, I was in full whine mode.

"Bella, this is perfect." Alice held up a floor length red satin dress with black lace accents. It had a bustier top and came with a black tulle and lace petticoat. It was gorgeous.

"Alice, I love this dress, but what is the costume?" I still didn't quite get the final vision.

"Silly, Bella. You are going to be a vampire. This dress is perfect. Blood red with black lace. All we will need to do is some make up and those great new fangs with custom mold to snap right over your teeth. This will be so perfect."

We quickly purchased the dress, fake fangs, and some make up to make me look dead. I couldn't wait to get back to the dorm and show Edward my costume. Alice killed that plan fast.

"Edward will not see your costume until he picks you up tomorrow. Yours will be a surprise just like his."

"Alice, didn't Edward tell you exactly what to get for me?" I was confused.

"Not exactly. He gave me a general category. He gave me no specifics about what it needed to look like. He will be blown away tomorrow. I don't think he'll see this coming." Alice had that mischievous glint in her eye.

Alice headed to Rose's room to store my costume. She didn't want Edward to try and sneak a peek, and Rose's room was the only place to ensure that wouldn't happen.

"Did you finally find a costume, love?" Edward asked as I cuddled up next to him on the bed.

"Yes. It is beautiful. I can't wait 'til tomorrow." I had a huge grin on my face. I just knew Edward would love the dress.

"Tell me about it." I glanced up to Edward and saw his irresistible crooked grin.

"No way. You can smile that sexy crooked grin all you want, but I'm not talking. Your evil sister scares me too much." I shuddered.

"Damn. Why does she have to be so scary? I can't compete with that." Edward was pouting.

"You can wait. We have less than 24 hours before we will both be able to see our costumes. I can't wait."

I kissed his cheek and grabbed Alice to head to the restroom to change and prepare for bed. The bathroom started creeping me out after that last note from James. He seemed to be everywhere watching me. Rose or Alice always accompanied me there. I think they were afraid to be alone in there as well.

Classes the next day dragged. I was anxious to get ready for the party. I was still curious about Edward's costume. I assumed it was a vampire, but there were so many choices available for a guy to be a vampire.

My last class of the day was the worst. Not only was it math, which I hated with a passion, but Mike Newton was in this class. He always sat next to me, and he was completely annoying.

"Hey, Bella. You going to the Halloween Bash tonight?" If Mike had a tail, it would be wagging 90 miles an hour.

"Yes, Edward and I will be there." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. I'll see you there." Aforementioned tail would be tucked between his legs now. Comparing him to a golden retriever was so accurate. He didn't talk to me the rest of class. I was so excited when the professor dismissed us.

"Bella, I'll look for you tonight." There was such a glimmer of hope in his eyes. I felt bad for him, but there was no way in hell I would lead him on.

"I'll be easy to find. Edward will be right by me. You know how hard it is to miss him." I quickly picked up my bag and made my way out the door to find Edward waiting for me.

I pulled him into a tight hug and whispered, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, love. Was Newton bothering you?" Edward looked extremely irritated.

"No, he was just asking if we would be at the party tonight." I was caressing Edward's cheek while I spoke. He needed to calm down.

"It is none of his business. Maybe I need to remind him of that." Edward was seething. Why did Newton get to him like that?

"Edward, don't worry about it. I made it very clear that I would be there with you and that you would be by my side the entire time. Don't let him ruin a wonderful night for us." I reached up and lightly kissed his lips. Edward pulled me tighter and deepened the kiss. My knees started to give out, and Edward held me tighter. He finally broke the kiss and we were both panting. "I love you, Bella"

"I love you too." I heard a sigh behind me and turned to see Mike walking away with his head hung down. I felt bad, but maybe he finally understood that Edward and I were together and no one would change that.

Edward dropped me off at our room, and Alice and Rose were already inside setting up the makeover torture chamber. It took three hours for each of us to be dressed with hair and make up complete.

They curled my hair into ringlets and pulled it up on the top of my head. A few ringlets framed my face. White make up was applied to give me that dead look. My eyes were dark and smoky, and I had on blood red lipstick. Alice insisted that I wear the Jimmy Choo pumps I wore for my birthday dinner. The fangs were the perfect touch. I felt like a sexy vampire.

Alice was dressed as a saloon girl. Her costume was a red velvet bustier top trimmed in lace with a black silk short skirt. She wore black silk gloves, a red and black feather boa, black thigh highs, and black stilettos. Alice finished the saloon girl look by wearing a black lace garter on her left arm and a red rose in her short spiky hair. Jasper's gunslinger costume was the perfect compliment to her. He wore faded blue jeans, cowboy boots, a white button up shirt, black vest, a red bandanna, and black duster. The best part of Jasper's costume was his authentic black Stetson hat. It's a good thing I had Edward. I might have fought Alice for Jasper dressed in that.

Rose and Emmett decided on pirate costumes. Emmett, of course, went all out and was in full Captain Jack Sparrow attire. He even had the wig. Rose wore a white lace mini dress with a hot pink captain's coat over it. Her costume included a hot pink pirate hat and black, lace up platform stiletto boots with hot pink cuffs at the top that matched her coat and hat.

I was standing in my room eagerly waiting for Edward to arrive. I had so many pictures going through my mind as to what he could be wearing. I wouldn't have to wait much longer. I felt two familiar hands cover my eyes.

"Hello, love. How is my sexy vampire vixen this evening?" Edward slowly turned me around and gasped when he got a complete look at my costume. "Bella, you look amazing."

I blushed and gasped as well once I looked at his costume. I couldn't believe he remembered my comment about sexy vampires in leather pants. He was wearing black leather pants, a black button down shirt, a black leather duster, and "shit kickers" just like described in _Dark Lover_. I couldn't breath or speak. He looked beyond amazing.

"Breathe, Bella. Is the costume too much?" He looked down at his costume with a worried look.

"No. It's perfect," I said breathlessly.

Edward pulled me into a tight embrace. "I was so worried you wouldn't like it. I guess from your reaction I did a good job choosing our costumes?"

"Definitely." Edward gave me a quick kiss, and we headed to the SubFree Dorm.

The party was already crowded. It seemed like everyone was here. I couldn't believe all of the elaborate costumes. I saw several Freddy Krugers, Jasons, and Scream Ghouls. Most of the girls chose to be a naughty nurse, naughty cop, or naughty fairy tale character. I'm so glad I was not forced into one of those costumes. Edward and I were slowly making our way to get a drink when Edward was pulled away from me. I turned around to see Jessica dressed in a skanky witch costume. It was a pink bra top, a black bolero jacket with bell sleeves trimmed in pink mesh, a black and pink skirt with a jagged hem and wide silver belt, and a pink and black pointed witch hat. She had pulled Edward away and was rubbing all over him.

"Eddie, you look amazing in leather. I bet you look even better out of it." She batted her eyelashes and giggled at him. Edward looked completely disgusted.

"Jessica, I really do need to get back to Bella. If you will please excuse me." He tried to walk away, but Jessica refused to let him go.

"Eddie," she whined. "You need a real woman to satisfy all of your needs, baby." Jessica kept inching closer to Edward's lips.

"Bella is a real woman, and she satisfies every need and desire I have ever had. Please do not call me Eddie or baby ever again." Edward brushed her off and started to walk away. Jessica grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

"You know she could never satisfy you. I know how to please a man. She wouldn't know the first thing to do in bed. It's time for you to drop the small town white trash and move up to a better class of woman."

Edward was practically yelling his response to her. "Jessica, it doesn't get any higher class than Bella. She is perfect in every way. Don't ever try to bring her down to your level again. You are the trashy one." Edward turned around and found me waiting for him. He grabbed my into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes of kissing he pulled me away from the skank witch.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that, love. Jessica can't seem to take a hint."

"Don't worry about it, Edward. She is your Mike Newton and can't seem to get it through her head that you don't want her. Just let it go and let's have a good time tonight." Edward left to get us drinks and someone dressed like the creepy guy from _Saw_ sat next to me.

"Hey, Bella." The voice was familiar, but it was so muffled by the mask I couldn't place it.

"Hi, do I know you?" The guy removed his mask and it was Mike Newton. I sighed in frustration.

"Where's Edward? I thought he was coming with you."

"He went to get us drinks. You might not want to be around when he gets back. Jessica just tried the last of his patience." Mike paled and quickly put his mask back on and left.

Edward and I spent the next few hours dancing and talking. We were having a great time. A timid brunette made her way to us and started talking to the guys.

"Hey, Angela. Great party as usual." Alice gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks. Could I borrow your guys for a minute. There seems to be a problem upstairs and we could use some muscle to get it under control."

"No problem." Edward turned to me and grabbed my hands. "Bella, is that fine? I will only be a few minutes." I nodded and kissed his cheek. The guys followed Angela up the stairs.

I cringed when I saw Mike heading back towards me. He must have been watching us for his opportunity to pounce.

"Mike, Edward will be right back. Maybe you should stick with Jessica. If you leave her alone too long, she will find someone else to hook up with and you will be all alone."

"Sugar, Mike isn't here and Jessica is so repulsive." I couldn't believe the voice I was hearing. James was here and Edward was somewhere upstairs. I was starting to panic. "You look absolutely sinful."

I cringed and started backing away from him. "James, the police are looking for you. They know you killed Lauren and Tanya." I was panicking. I didn't know how to get away from him. He removed his mask and grabbed my hands.

"I don't want to hurt you. I just want to dance with you. Dance with me and I promise to leave for the evening." I was terrified to even touch him, but if it was the only way to get him to leave without hurting anyone, then I would gladly do it.

Unfortunately a slow song just started as we began to dance. I almost gagged when I heard the song. It was "Two Steps Behind" by Def Leppard. That was the ultimate stalker song. I remembered the first time I heard it. James and my mom danced to it during one of our first "family" dates. I thought it was creepy then, but now it was even worse. James was rather sadistic, so I was pretty sure he planned everything down to the exact song. I shuddered.

"Sugar, what's wrong? Don't you like my song choice?" I was trying to stay as far away from his body as possible while we danced. Every time I would pull back he would grip me tighter to him.

"No. You danced with my mother to this song, don't you remember?" I spat the words at him.

"Of course I remember. I remember everything about you and your mother. Sugar, she meant nothing to me. She was a means to get to you. It has always been you. I first saw you in the mall with your friends when you were eleven. You had just had your birthday and were exchanging a few gifts. You were exquisite even at that age. I knew the beauty you would grow to be. I followed you and learned everything about you and Renee over the next two years. I was patient because everything had to be planned precisely. It was too easy getting Renee to fall for me. I didn't want to kill Renee, but she did leave me no choice. She was jealous of my love for you. I couldn't have that. You are the only woman who will ever hold my heart." James leaned in and ran his nose from my jaw to my ear and whispered, "Edward is only a distraction, sugar. Soon enough you will be mine." He licked my cheek and walked out the front door.

I collapsed into a heap on the floor and started crying hysterically. I felt the familiar hands of Edward pick me up and take me to a couch. "What happened, love?" I was sitting in his lap and had a death grip on his jacket.

"James was here." I was barely able to speak through my crying.

Edward's grip tightened on me. "What happened?"

"I thought he was Mike. He was wearing the same costume. He told me he would leave and no one would be harmed if I would dance with him, so I did. I was terrified the whole time."

"I am so sorry I left you alone. I will never do that again." Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back, which slowly calmed me. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, let's go home. I just want to be alone with you, Edward." He wrapped his arms around my waist and led me out of the party.

Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett decided to stay at the party longer. I wouldn't have the girls to accompany me to the restroom to change and clean up. There was no way I could sleep in that dress. Edward noticed the concern on my face when we made it into the room.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Alice and Rose aren't here to go with me to change."

"I don't know if I'm ready for you to change yet." Edward smirked at me. "Did I tell you how much I love that dress on you?" He pulled me into a tight embrace and started nipping at my neck. It felt so strange with him wearing the fake fangs.

"I think you may have mentioned it earlier. Edward, I can't begin to tell you how much I love those leather pants on you. They are beyond sexy." I returned the favor and started nipping at his neck. He shuddered.

"Bella, you really should stop that. I don't know if I can control myself when you look so tempting."

I continued to kiss and nibble on his neck. He held me tighter and crushed his lips to mine. He gripped my hips tight and pulled me even closer to him. He peppered kisses down my neck to my collarbones and ended up at the exposed swell of my breasts. I slowly raised my shaking hands to his shirt and started to unbutton it. I got the first two undone before Edward stopped me.

"Bella, we can't do this now," he said breathlessly.

"Edward, I don't want to stop." Edward's eye's smoldered at my statement.

"Bella, you are vulnerable right now. I refuse to let anything happen between us when you have been put through so much emotional turmoil. You have no idea how hard it is for me to stop right now, love. I would love nothing more than to make love to you, but it wouldn't be right." Edward held me tight while he explained why he didn't want me.

I couldn't stop the traitorous tears of rejection from spilling. I know Edward wasn't saying never, just not right now. It still didn't stop the hurt I felt.

"Edward, can I have a minute to get changed, please." He kissed my hand and stepped into Alice's room while I changed into one of his t shirts. I opened the door to Alice's room and found Edward sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. I knelt in front of him and placed my hands on his knees.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have never gotten carried away like that."

"Please don't apologize for that. Edward, I love you and want you more than anything. Don't ever doubt that. I got just as carried away as you did." I grabbed his hands and kissed them. "Can we please go to the bathroom so I can get all of this makeup off and brush my teeth?"

Edward nodded his head and pulled me out of the room. I was washing my face when I heard a strange sound coming from the shower area of the bathroom. "Edward, what was that noise?"

"I'm not sure, love. I'll go check it out." I watched him slowly disappear around the corner. A minute later Edward ran around the corner and pulled me back to our room.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"Call 911. Mike is in the bathroom, dead."

I gasped and quickly dialed the phone. The police showed up 15 minutes later. They questioned Edward and me and released us back to our room. They told us to call if we remembered anything else.

Edward sat me on Alice's bed when we entered our room. "Bella, when I found Mike, he had a piano wire wrapped around his neck, a red silk scarf was tied like a blindfold, and a blush rose was on his chest. I would assume this is how Tanya and Lauren were found."

"I guess now I know how he ended up wearing the same thing as Mike. Looks like he took it from him. Edward, what if he hurts you? He keeps threatening to, and I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you." I was crying uncontrollably at the thought.

"Shh, Bella. Don't worry, love. He can't keep avoiding the police. They will catch him and put him away forever." I slowly got up from Alice's bed and followed Edward into our room.

"Shit!" I looked up to see Edward holding a letter.

_Sugar,_

_It was such a pleasure holding you in my arms tonight. Soon enough, I will be able to do that forever. I would appreciate it if Edward would be more of a gentleman and keep his hands to himself. You are mine and don't care for him taking liberties with you. _

_Until our next dance,_

_James_

"_That son of a bitch! How is he seeing everything we do?" Edward started going through everything in the room. He finally found a small wireless camera hidden on my bookshelf. Edward ran out of the room and returned with the detective working on Mike's murder. The police bagged it for evidence and reminded us to call them if we found or remembered anything else._

Edward grabbed a few of my darker towels and hung them over the window. He did not want to allow James anyway to see into our room. I was so glad Edward and I didn't do anything more than kiss. It creeped me out to think that James had been watching everything we did in my room.

I crawled into bed with Edward and cuddled close to him.

"I promise to never let that monster hurt you, love." Edward kissed my forehead.

"I don't know how much more I can take of his games. I am so tired of hiding from him. I just want this all to be over." Edward lifted my chin and kissed me gently.

James got too close tonight. I didn't like it one bit. I had decided on a plan to put an end to his madness. By Christmas, one or both of us would be dead, and my friends and family would be safe forever.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter gave me problems. I kept rewriting it. I was finally inspired by James while listening to Twilight on CD during my commute to work. I'm happy with how it turned out, and I hope you guys like it.**

**It is time for the Twilight Awards again. There are some wonderful stories nominated including a lot of my favorites. Please check out all of the nominees and vote when the time comes.**

**www[dot]twilight awards[dot]this-paradise[dot]com**

**Thanks birdee for making this chapter nice and shiny. I would be lost in a sea of grammatical errors without you. Thanks vjgm for validating my chapters on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

Mike's death was a huge surprise to everyone on campus. The police were keeping a closer watch on me after we gave them the note James left for me. They were expecting him to attack me soon. They didn't want to put me in protective custody. They wanted to lure James into getting sloppy so they could apprehend him. I was afraid that in doing so, more innocent people would lose their lives. Too much blood had been spilled because of me. I couldn't handle any more.

The students started setting up a memorial to Tanya, Lauren, and Mike outside of our dorm. They were leaving flowers, teddy bears, and all kinds of photos of the three all over the lawn. I couldn't help but start crying every time we walked past it. It was a constant reminder that they were gone and it was all my fault. I needed to work on my plan to stop James and put it into action sooner rather than later.

Classes on the Monday following Halloween were hard. The entire campus was so upset and scared. Every class I attended that day was cut short. The professors only presented what was absolutely necessary to keep us on track and then dismissed us. Edward seemed to always know when my class would be done and was always waiting for me when I walked out. It was comforting, but I was afraid his grades would start suffering because of it. I couldn't handle the guilt of his academic career failing because of me.

I walked out of my last class for the day and into Edward's waiting arms.

"I missed you, love," he said and gave me a short, sweet kiss.

"I missed you too. Edward, how do you always know when my classes are over and happen to be waiting for me when I step out?"

He tapped his temple and replied with a smirk on his face, "Didn't you know? I can read minds."

"Yeah, right. Really, how do you always know? You are going to your classes, aren't you?" I hadn't thought of that before. Would he totally neglect his classes to keep me safe?

"Of course not. I have a system all worked out. I show up and turn in any assignments due, listen to the lecture for while and take notes, and then leave a little early. I have friends in each class that fill me in on what I missed and email me any notes and assignments. It's working out rather well. I never thought it would be this easy." Edward grabbed my hand and started walking toward our dorm.

There was a large crowd of people around the memorial holding candles. I hadn't realized there was going to be a vigil of some sort today. I saw Jessica there sitting on the ground curled in a ball, rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face. I forgot how much she had lost recently. She and Lauren were always attached at the hip, and even though she continually hit on Edward, she and Mike were close. My heart ached for her. She may not like me, but no one should have to go through that much loss.

I dropped Edward's hand and sat down next to Jessica. I wrapped my arms around her hoping to offer her some kind of comfort. It was all my fault she had lost two important people in her life.

"Jessica, I'm very sorry for your loss. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

"You can get the hell away from me. I don't know how, but I know this is all somehow your fault. Tanya wasn't happy about you and Edward, and would tell anyone that would listen. She may not have said anything to your face, but she did not hesitate to tell anyone that she spoke with. Lauren tried her best to come between you and Edward. She wasn't afraid to confront you. Mike, well he was so lost in his Bella fantasies that none of us could ever be good enough. Oh, don't get me wrong, he never refused me, but I was never good enough for him. I'm so sick of you. I wish you would just die." She pushed me away from her and ran into the arms of a guy I didn't know. At that moment, I truly wish James would just get on with it and quit killing everyone around me.

"Bella, don't let her get to you. She's just upset. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Edward wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

"I know, but I can't help but feel like it is all my fault. James is just trying to get to me, and all of these innocent people are dying because of it. I don't want anyone else to die because of me." I broke free from Edward and ran into the dorms. He followed me but didn't attempt to stop me. I was in my room before he finally pulled me into his arms again.

"Love, please don't blame yourself. James is a sick bastard. The police are doing their job and will catch him. Please, calm down." Edward continued to hold me and whispered soothing words in my ear. After a few minutes, I finally calmed down. We spent the rest of the evening wrapped in each other's arms trying to escape reality.

Mike's death had been a wake-up call for me. I was tired of being James's victim. It was time for me to take a stand. I was terrified that the next person on his hit list would be Edward. I couldn't handle it if anything happened to Edward. He was my soul mate, and I would do anything to keep him safe.

Edward was furious that James actually put his hands on me. He promised me that he would never let him that close to me again. I knew Edward would do everything in his power to keep me safe from James, but if my plan worked, then that was a promise that would be broken. Of course, I wouldn't hold that against him. I was the one that would make him break it.

Thanksgiving was only three weeks away, and Esme invited Charlie and Tommy to their house to celebrate the holiday. I would be spending the entire holiday weekend there with Edward. I was excited to be spending the holiday with everyone I loved. It might be my last chance to see everyone. My plan to confront James would take place the weekend after Thanksgiving.

Things were fairly routine the next two weeks. We attended classes during the day and spent the evenings talking, watching movies, or reading. Alice dragged us shopping every now and then. Fortunately, Edward refused to let me out of his sight, so I had him to help me reign in Alice at the mall.

During this time, Edward started sneaking off and leaving me with Emmett and Jasper every afternoon. He refused to tell me what he was up to.

"Emmett, why do you have Bella-sitting duty?" I gave him the Cullen pout. I had been practicing it on Edward the past few weeks. Obviously, Emmett was immune to it.

"I missed you. I haven't had a really good laugh in a while, and I figured hanging out with you was the best way to fix that. You always fall down or say funny things."

"Gee, thanks, Em. I love you too," I said rolling my eyes.

"Of course you do. Now, we need to have a serious talk." Emmett sat next to me on my bed and gave me a look that could rival any father's serious look.

"Okay, let's talk." I turned to face him and got comfortable. What could Emmett need to talk about that was so serious?

"When are you gonna make my little brother a man?" My jaw dropped. Was he seriously asking me what I think he was?

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, Edward is quite the little prude. If you ever want to get beyond kissing, you're gonna have to make the next move. You do want to do more than kiss, don't you?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Emmett, that is none of your business!" I jumped off the bed and ran to the desk, where Jasper was unsuccessfully hiding his laughter.

"Please stop him. I cannot be having this conversation with him." My face was bright red and I was practically in tears.

"Calm down, darlin'. Emmett is only looking out for your best interest. You do know that you can talk to either one of us about anything, right?" There was something about Jasper that was so calming.

"I know, but there are some things that I can't even talk to Alice about." I lowered my head and let my hair hide me from their eyes.

"Bella, that is exactly why we are here. We will always listen and answer any questions or concerns you have. Alice is the one you want to go to when you actually do have something to reveal. She will squeal and gush over everything you say." Jasper lifted my chin and gave me a reassuring look.

"I can't believe I'm going to talk to you two about this."

"Go on, Bella. We only want to help." Jasper squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Every time things start to heat up between us, Edward starts to pull away and says it's not the right time. When will it be the right time? How will I know, and how will I get Edward to not stop?" I was so nervous that my voice was barely above a whisper.

Emmett got off the bed and was by my side in two strides. "Bella, I think Edward is just nervous. You're his first serious girlfriend. I can tell how much he loves you, and I think he doesn't want to screw anything up. As far as the right time goes, only the two of you can decide that. Trust me, there will be no doubt when it is the right time. Until then, just relax and enjoy the time you spend together. You won't have to worry about Edward not stopping when the time is right. Don't rush it." I looked at Emmett in amazement. "What? I do give some good advice from time to time. Just because I like to joke and have fun doesn't mean I'm not a deep guy," Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, Em. I think you're right. I'll just quit worrying about it." I gave him and Jasper a big hug. I'm glad I had the three weeks prior to Thanksgiving with Emmett and Jasper. They were great guys, and I was lucky to be considered one of their friends. In the back of my mind, I kept wondering what Edward was up to. What was he doing that kept him away from me every afternoon?

I woke up the Saturday morning before Thanksgiving to Edward kissing a trail from my lips down my neck. I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face. Edward's lips felt too good.

"Morning, love." Edward returned to my lips and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He hovered over me, supporting his weight with his left arm and caressed my cheek with his right hand. He slowly moved his right hand down to cup my breast. I couldn't stop the little jump when his hand made contact. Edward always limited his hands to my waist or above my shoulders. He kissed his way down my neck again, and I relaxed and couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips.

"Edward, please don't stop." I arched into his touch. He continued his assault on my neck with his lips as he slowly moved his right hand to my hip. I groaned at the loss of his hand on my breast.

"Bella, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, love."

"There was nothing wrong with what you did, Edward. I was enjoying it. I wish you would continue." I looked at him shyly while biting my lower lip.

"I promise we will continue. I just don't want it to happen in this room. I don't like the thought that James has been here. Who knows where else he could have a camera hidden. We'll be at my house starting Tuesday night. No worries of James at all." Edward started kissing my neck again.

"Fine. I think you'd better stop your assault on my neck if you don't want this to go any further." Edward reluctantly rolled onto his back with his eyes closed and let out a loud sigh.

I rolled out of bed and headed to my dresser to find my clothes for the day. My phone beeped, alerting me to a new text message. I figured it was Tommy. I hadn't talked with him for the last few days. I was shocked at what I saw when I opened my phone.

_why the fuck does that little prick have his hands all over your tits!_

The caller ID just read Unknown and did not list a number. How would someone know what Edward and I had just been doing? That was when it hit me, James. He was somehow watching us again.

"Love, was it Tommy?" Edward hadn't moved or opened his eyes. When I didn't answer him, he looked at me and panicked. "What's wrong, Bella?" He jumped off the bed and was at my side in an instant, grabbing the phone from my hands.

"How is that son of a bitch still watching us?" Edward started frantically searching our room for another camera. Ten minutes later we were still clueless about how James was watching us. My phone beeped again with a new text message.

_you will never find it. quit looking and keep your damn hands to yourself eddie._

Edward was livid. I started stroking his cheek trying to calm him down. It took several minutes, but he finally let his anger go. He pulled me into a tight embrace. "I promise to never let him near you again, love."

"I know, Edward. I can't wait to get away from here for a few days." I gently kissed his lips, and we made our way to Alice's room for the day's torture of shopping.

I was exhausted when Alice finally decided to end her day of shopping. I didn't understand how she was able to spend hours upon hours in a store and still need more stuff. She was every commission-driven sales person's dream come true. I'm sure that was why she was treated like a queen at every store we visited.

We slowly made our way back to the dorm. I expected a huge crowd around the memorial. There were always at least twenty people gathered at any given time. I wasn't prepared for what I actually saw when we finally arrived. The memorial site was blocked of with police tape and there were several police cars and an ambulance in the parking lot. I started to get nauseous. I knew James had killed again. I was afraid to see who it was this time.

We slowly approached one of the officers to find out what exactly happened.

"Excuse me, officer," Edward said hesitantly.

"Can I help you, son?"

"Yes, sir. Is Detective Aro here?" The officer gave Edward a curious look.

"He is busy at the moment. What do you need?"

"We have been speaking with him regarding the murders on campus and wanted to let him know we were here if he needed us," Edward said with authority. He seemed to be aggravated by the officer's attitude.

"What are your names?" he asked with a little more venom than was necessary.

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." The officer walked toward a group of officers and EMTs. A minute later Detective Aro approached us.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, I'm sorry to have to see you again under these circumstances. Do you know a Miss Jessica Stanley?" I gasped.

"Yes, sir. She was friends with Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton. We weren't friends, but we knew each other." I was on the verge of a panic attack. James must have witnessed our encounter on Monday. Once again, another person was dead, and it was all my fault. I was more determined than ever to end this once and for all.

"We haven't quite figured out exactly how he is choosing his victims. I'm actually surprised he hasn't tried to come after you, Ms. Swan. After reading the file Detective Marcus sent me from Phoenix, I was certain you would be a target." He seemed completely baffled.

"Sir, I think he is after me, but Edward refuses to leave me alone, so he really hasn't had a chance to come after me," I said sheepishly.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm glad you are taking such good care of Ms. Swan. I think we are going to suggest that no one be alone. If that deters James from attacking, then it's better to play it safe." Detective Aro shook Edward's hand and reminded him to call if we remembered anything or received anything from James.

I was a complete wreck on the way to our room. I was crying uncontrollably. Edward had to pick me up and carry me to our room. The minute he set me down on the bed, I received a new text message. I slowly opened my phone, knowing the text would be from James.

_the bitch had to die. i heard what she said to you. no one speaks to my sugar like that._

I continued to cry. That text was the final straw. This would end. I needed to stand up and face James. My plan was almost complete. I just had to figure out how to do it without Edward knowing. He was always with me. I had to set it up to meet James with no one else around. Edward would throw a fit if he had any idea what I was planning, but I couldn't let James continue to kill people.

The next few days passed without further contact from James. Edward and I were cautious every time we stepped foot in our room. It freaked me out knowing he was still watching us all the time. We were leaving for Edward's house on Tuesday afternoon and I couldn't wait. I missed Esme and really needed some mother/daughter time with her. We talked on the phone a lot, but it wasn't the same as her being there and being able to hug her. She was always so comforting.

I was looking forward to Thanksgiving but also dreading it at the same time. It would be the last time I would be surrounded by all of my loved ones before I attempted to end this nightmare with James. This could very well be the last time I got to see everyone and make sure they knew how much I loved them. I felt a certain peace come over me as I thought about everyone. I would do anything in my power to keep them safe. If it would cost my life, then I would gladly pay it to ensure that James would never harm them.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: It seems like everyone agrees that James is creepy. That makes me so happy. I wanted him to be more than scary.**

Just want to warn you, this chapter earns the upgraded M rating.

Thanks birdee for being a great beta. You not only make me look good, but you encourage me to keep going. Thanks vjgm for validating my chapters on Twilighted.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.

* * *

Tuesday finally arrived, and I couldn't have been happier. Our last classes were through at noon and we couldn't wait to get away from everything. We were all stressed out over the situation with James. Hopefully we could get away without him following us. Edward's house was the one place I could truly feel safe.

We still had no clue how James was watching us. He seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was like he was literally a fly on the wall. Edward and I had discussed staying in his room instead of mine, but we decided that was pointless. James was everywhere, and it didn't matter where we slept because he would be there.

Edward had loaded our bags into his car on Monday night before we went to bed. He wanted to be ready to leave the minute my last class was dismissed. He was starting to show how stressed he truly was over the situation with James. How could he love me when I brought so much pain and turmoil into his life?

Edward was waiting outside my class as usual when the professor dismissed us. He quickly helped me into the car, and we left the campus for our long weekend. Edward did not go straight to his house. He was worried about James following us, so he wandered around Portland for about an hour, constantly checking his mirrors, to ensure no one was following us. Once he was satisfied that James was nowhere in sight, he started driving towards his house. He was still a bit paranoid because he took a few extra back streets to make it even more difficult if we were still being followed.

We finally arrived at the Cullens house at three in the afternoon. At first I thought Edward was going a little overboard, but when we walked into his house it was the first time since my birthday that I felt like James wasn't around. I could literally feel the weight being lifted off my shoulders. Our first stop was Edward's room to unpack.

We had just set our bags down when I received a new text message. Edward stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I read the new message.

_where the fuck are you? that little prick better keep his hands to himself._

I was actually relieved after reading the text from James. Edward obviously did an excellent job making sure we were not followed. I turned to face Edward with a huge smile on my face.

"We're finally alone. I feel so happy knowing that he doesn't know where we are and can't watch every move we make," I said, completely overjoyed.

Edward's whole body relaxed. It was so wonderful to see him completely at ease. Now we could focus on each other. "You have no idea how happy that makes me, love."

We spent the next hour unpacking and stealing kisses and hugs. Edward reluctantly pulled me downstairs to see if the rest of his family had arrived. We found Esme in the kitchen preparing dinner. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hi, Esme. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, dear. I see you have been taking good care of my son," Esme smirked.

"I do my best. May I help you cook dinner?" I was excited. I hadn't cooked since we visited Charlie and Tommy in Forks. It is the one thing I missed most about being home.

"That would be wonderful. Could you please peel the apples?" She handed me a knife and pointed at the bags of apples.

"No problem. What are you making?" I pulled up one of the barstools and started peeling the apples.

"Ham and cheese ring and baked apples. It's Edward's favorite."

"Really?! You are the best mom!" Edward gave his mother a huge hug and kissed her cheek.

"Edward, could you please go to the storage shed in the back and dig out the special occasion china, crystal, and silver?"

"No problem." Edward kissed Esme on the cheek again and gave me a kiss on the lips and headed out the back door.

"Finally. I didn't think he would ever leave us alone. I think we are need of some serious girl talk." Esme flashed me a wicked grin.

"I have been dying to have some time to talk with you, Esme. I really enjoyed the conversations we had the last time I visited."

"Me too. Now, how are things going with Edward? I noticed you two seem to be more relaxed with each other." Esme had just finished preparing four ham and cheese rings and placed them in the oven to bake. She grabbed another barstool and a knife and helped me peel apples.

"Things are wonderful. I love him so much. I can't imagine a day going by without seeing him. My heart aches anytime we're apart."

"Dear, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say those things about Edward. I can see how much he loves you. His eyes sparkle when he looks at you. Just now, when you moved away from him to help me, he looked like it physically hurt him to lose contact with you. You don't know how happy it makes me to see him in love." Esme was beaming with pride and joy.

"Esme, I love him so much. I would die to protect him from harm." I felt the lump forming in my throat. I hope Esme didn't notice. The last thing I needed was for her to realize how literal that last sentence was. It was quite possible that I could end up dying at the hands of James to keep Edward safe.

"Bella, I have mixed emotions over that. That tells me how deeply and truly you do love my son, but do you realize how devastated he would be if you ever put yourself in harm's way to protect him?" We had finished peeling the apples, and Esme pulled me into a tight embrace. "One day you will be a Cullen in name, but your feelings and devotion to my son already make you a Cullen. I can't wait for the day that I can officially call you a daughter."

"Esme, you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. Would you mind if I called you Mom instead of Esme?"

Esme gasped and tears started to fall down her face. "Bella, I would be honored." We hugged again and both of us had tears streaming down our faces.

"What did I miss?" Edward looked at us in awe.

"Mom and I were just having a bit of girl talk," I said, smiling at Esme.

"Mom, eh. I like the way that sounds when you say it, love." Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Everyone made it home right before dinner was ready. It was nice to sit down as a family, eat, and talk about what was going on in everyone's life. The only parts of my family missing from this perfect setting were Charlie and Tommy. I couldn't wait until tomorrow when they would arrive. This would be the best Thanksgiving we'd had in years.

Alice suggested we all watch a movie together after dinner. Everyone agreed and took their usual spots in the family room. Edward and I were cuddled up on one of the loveseats. I was so exhausted from the stress of James that I was falling asleep ten minutes into the movie. Edward picked me up and said goodnight to his family. Everyone whispered their goodnights as we headed up the stairs.

I was still groggy but awake enough to change into my pajamas when we made it into Edward's room. We took turns in his bathroom changing and cleaning up for bed. I went first and was curled up in a ball under the covers when he came out of the bathroom. He crawled under the covers and pulled me close to him.

"Bella, you have amazed me once again. I haven't seen my mom that happy since the last time we visited. I can't begin to tell you how happy you have made her today. I don't know everything you talked about, but just the simple act of calling her 'Mom' overjoyed her. I love you more and more every day." Edward cupped my face and slowly brought his lips to mine. I felt all the love he had for me in that kiss. I pulled him closer to me and tried my best to show him how much I loved him with that kiss too. His lips left mine but continued to caress my face, neck, and down to my chest. His hands followed the path his lips had taken.

"I love you," I whispered. I repeated it over and over like a sacred prayer falling from my lips. Edward's hands reached the hem of my shirt, and he slowly lifted it over my head and threw it behind him on the floor. I had never been so exposed to anyone in my life. I didn't feel embarrassed or even shy. It felt right. Edward looked upon my naked torso with reverence. "My God, Bella. You are exquisite."

Edward brought his shaking hand to my breasts and tenderly caressed each one. I moaned when his hand made contact. This was the first time he had touched me skin to skin. The feeling was indescribable. He started to lower his mouth to my right breast but paused long enough to look at me for permission. I nodded my head yes, and he slowly began running his tongue across my nipple before taking it fully in his mouth. He lavished each breast with his mouth, and then slowly kissed his way back to my lips. His hands continued to shake as he caressed my body. He seemed to be as nervous as I was.

"Edward, please make love to me," I begged breathlessly.

"Bella, are you sure you're ready for this?" He was always so concerned about pushing me beyond my limits. I couldn't stand another minute where we weren't connected in every possible way. I wanted this chance to show him how much I loved him.

"I have never been more certain of anything in my life, Edward. I love you and want to share every part of myself with you." I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor with mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him to my lips. He continued to worship my body with his hands and lips. I couldn't contain the moans of pleasure that fell from my lips.

Edward grabbed the waist of my pants and slid them off, taking my panties with them. I was completely exposed to him. I started to cover myself with my arms but Edward quickly stopped me. "Please don't hide yourself from me, Bella. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He captured my lips once again in a heated kiss.

Edward's hands made their way down my body, finally ending where I wanted him the most. His hands were again shaking as he started to stroke my heated center. I was writhing in pleasure from his touch.

I finally adjusted to the lusty haze in my head and snaked my hands down his body. His body was a sculpted masterpiece. Every muscle on his torso was defined. I didn't linger too long in any particular spot. My goal was to remove his boxers. I had reached the waistband of his pants and slowly pushed them down his legs and finally off his body. I glanced down and wondered at the beauty of Edward's body. He was breathtaking.

"Bella, is everything alright?" Edward asked while gently stroking my cheek.

"Everything is perfect, Edward." I pulled him on top of me.

Edward positioned himself between my legs and hesitated for a moment. "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, terrified that he wanted to stop.

"I'm sorry, love. I almost forgot about protection. Give me just a moment." He started to move off of me, but I pulled him back.

"Edward, I take birth control to regulate my periods." I gave him a shy smile and turned my head to kiss his arm.

He was positioned at my entrance again. "Bella, I love you so much. This will hurt at first. If it's too much, please let me know and we'll stop." He slowly pushed into me. I could feel an uncomfortable stretch, but no pain. He reached my virginity and stopped. "I love you and I'm so sorry," he whispered as he broke through the barrier with one quick thrust. I gasped out at the pain and a few tears escaped. Edward held still, waiting for the pain to subside. His whole body was shaking. Once the pain had subsided, I gently moved my hips letting him know I was fine.

We started to move together slowly, and the feeling was amazing. We found a comfortable rhythm, and I couldn't keep my moans quiet. I was lost in ecstasy. Edward's name was the only word I could remember, and I repeated it over and over. Edward was grunting, groaning, and chanting my name as well. Our eyes were locked, and I could see into the depths of his soul. His eyes conveyed all of the love he felt for me. No words were necessary.

My whole body shuddered as an intense feeling of pleasure rippled throughout my body. Every muscle in my body was tightening, my toes were curling, and I was screaming Edward's name. I was slowly coming down from my high when I felt Edward tense and pulse into me whispering my name. We lay there for a few minutes trying to catch our breath. Edward rolled onto his side and pulled me into his arms and kept placing kisses on the top of my head. "I love you, Bella. Now and forever."

"I love you too, Edward." He started humming that familiar tune, and I drifted off into the best sleep I have ever had.

I woke up the next morning with a huge smile on my face. Last night was heaven on earth. I glanced to my left to find Edward sound asleep with the goofiest grin. I lightly kissed his lips and slipped out of bed. I could definitely feel the effects of last night this morning. I was sore. I made a quick trip to the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. Edward was sound asleep, holding my pillow tight as I slipped out of his room.

I was in desperate need of coffee and food, so I headed straight for the kitchen. Esme was already awake and preparing breakfast for the whole crew. I grabbed a mug of coffee and gave her a quick hug. "Morning, Mom. Need any help?"

Esme beamed when I called her mom. "Morning, dear. Could you finish the bacon while I work on the eggs?"

"No problem." I walked over to the griddle and took over for Esme. I couldn't help but smile when my mind started drifting to Edward and our wonderful night.

"Bella, you are positively glowing this morning. I take it you and Edward had a nice evening?" she asked with a knowing smirk. I blushed a deep scarlet and started biting my bottom lip. "There's no need to be embarrassed, dear. I think it's wonderful that you and Edward are that happy and that much in love. A mother loves nothing more than to see her children happy. Yes, you are included as one of my children." She pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Mom." I went back to bacon duty and slowly sipping my coffee. I only had four pieces of bacon left to cook when I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and his lips on my neck.

"Morning, love. Did you sleep well? I know I did." I could feel him smile against my skin.

"Yes, I slept wonderfully." I turned around and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Edward finally released his hold on me and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before he sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and the paper. Once breakfast was ready, I made a plate for Edward and myself and joined him at the table. We were enjoying our breakfast and cuddling up to each other when we heard a loud gasp.

"BELLA!!!!!!!" Alice squealed. I looked at her terrified. What did I do now?

"Morning, Alice. Can you turn it down a notch? I do enjoy the sense of hearing," I said to her sarcastically.

"We need to talk. Now." That was when I realized what she was reacting to. She must be able to tell what happened last night just like Esme.

"Alice, talking can wait until after breakfast. I'm starving, and I refuse to leave this table until I am satisfied." I stuck my tongue out at her like a five year old.

"What's wrong, Bella? Eddie not taking care of keeping you satisfied?" Emmett entered the kitchen at the most inopportune time. "Whoa. Never mind. Way to go, Eddie," Emmett said while patting Edward on his back. My face was bright red, and I had a feeling it'd stay that way all day.

"So, Bella, have a good night?" Emmett smirked at me.

"Yes I did. Thank you very much, Em." I quickly finished my food and cleaned my dishes off so I could escape the continued embarrassment sure to come from Emmett. Edward was right behind me and followed me into the family room.

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me to a room at the back of the house. "Edward, what's going on?"

"I have a surprise for you, love." He opened the door and my jaw dropped. There was a beautiful black baby grand piano in the middle of the room. "It is beautiful," I gasped.

Edward gently pulled the bench out and sat down in front of the piano. He pulled me over to sit next to him. He carefully lifted the cover and caressed the keys. "I didn't know you played?"

"I've played since I was three. I haven't had any time to play since school started," he said regretfully.

"I'm sorry. You've been spending all your time with me," I lowered my head in shame.

"Bella, I don't regret one moment spent with you. Don't ever think that. Are you ready for your surprise?" I nodded my head yes but kept my eyes on my lap. Edward placed his hand under my chin and raised my eyes to meet his. "Please don't hide from me. I love to see your beautiful face and eyes."

Edward placed his hands on the keys and warmed up by playing a few scales. It was mesmerizing watching his hands glide across the instrument. He stopped playing the scales, took in a deep breath, and started playing a beautiful song. I had never heard it before. It started really quiet, almost shy, slowly building into a light, carefree sound. The song shifted to a scary, ominous sound, then to a sultry, almost hypnotic tone. It finally ended in very light high notes.

"Edward, that was beautiful. What was it?" I hadn't realized I was crying until Edward wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"That was a song I wrote about us. You don't know how much it means to me that you like it." He pulled me onto his lap and started stroking my hair.

"I don't merely like it. I absolutely love it. It is perfect." I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "Is this what you were doing when you would sneak off and leave me with Emmett and Jasper?"

"Yes. I would go to the theater and compose. I was able to use the piano in the audition room. I think last night inspired me to write another composition," he said smugly.

"I agree. Last night was truly inspiring." I crashed my lips to his. We sat in the music room kissing, laughing, and playing his piano for about an hour until Alice came barreling through the door and dragged me off for girl talk in.

Alice pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream and three spoons. "Spill, Swan. You can't deny what happened last night. It is written all over your face, plus I think we heard you guys a few times last night." Alice shuddered a little.

"You obviously know what happened last night, so what else is there to tell," I said with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's.

"Bella! Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" Rose asked.

"More. I never knew it was possible to feel that connected with someone," I said with a dreamy look in my eyes. I continued to tell Alice everything I was feeling and thinking about last night. She seemed almost as happy as I was.

She finally released me around 2:00. I found Edward in the family room with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett just smirked at me when I walked in.

"Bella, you need to learn to keep it down. I had a hard time trying to sleep last night. I got sick of hearing Edward's name last night." Emmett laughed and punched Edward in the arm. Edward just glared at him.

"Em, maybe you just need to get some ear plugs. I can't control the reactions your brother brings out of me," I said smugly.

Luckily the doorbell rang and saved me from further embarrassment at the hands of Emmett. Edward and I opened the door to find Charlie and Tommy. I squealed and pulled them both into a three-way hug. I had missed them both so much. We gave them the quick tour of the house and showed them to the rooms they would be using tonight.

Tommy pulled me into his room for a little brother/sister chat. "B, is there anything you want to tell me?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I blushed and quickly replied, "No."

"Did you and Edward…" he trailed off.

I blushed even more. My traitorous blush gave me away. "Maybe," I mumbled.

Tommy smirked. "I can't believe you actually did it. Are you truly happy?" I nodded my head yes. Tommy pulled me into a bear hug. "Then I'm happy for you. Come on. We better get down stairs before Dad starts to think we abandoned him."

We were all in the kitchen helping prepare dinner when Carlisle walked in. I introduced him to Charlie. They hit it off immediately.

"Carlisle, you and Esme have raised a fine boy there," Charlie said, patting Carlisle on the back.

"Thank you, Charlie. It's nice to know he actually listened to us every now and then. I hope you realize how much we have come to love Bella. She is quite special." I started to blush.

"I'm glad she's got more than just me and Tommy. She needs all the love she can get. So, whose dad was the fisherman? I took Edward out when he visited Forks. I was impressed with his fishing skills."

"That would be my father," Esme said. "Edward was the only one who would even consider going with him. I'm glad he did. I loved spending the day with my father fishing." Charlie looked shocked. I never was interested in fishing, so he seemed surprised that a woman as sophisticated as Esme would.

Dinner was great. We all laughed at the stories the Cullens told about Edward. Charlie and Tommy added a few funny Bella stories to even the embarrassment. I loved that both of my families got along so beautifully.

We sat at the table talking and laughing until 9:00. Everyone decided to call it a night since we would be up very early to start cooking Thanksgiving dinner. I really wanted a repeat performance of last night but decided against it since Charlie and Tommy were in the rooms next to us. I really didn't need to give my dad a reason to hate Edward.

Thanksgiving was wonderful. We girls spent the day in the kitchen cooking and chatting. The guys were busy playing video games and watching football. Dinner was amazing. I wanted to spend more time with Esme in the kitchen learning all of her recipes. She was an awesome cook.

"Esme, I haven't had a meal that good in a long time. Thanks so much for having Tommy and me over," Charlie said while patting his stomach.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Charlie. You are more than welcome at our home anytime. Who's ready for desert? The girls worked hard all day making some wonderful pies." Esme rose from the table and started clearing the dinner dishes. I helped her. We sat at the table another hour laughing and eating desert. I was helping clean up in the kitchen when I noticed Charlie and Tommy pull Edward into the family room. I wanted to know what was going on. They were making me nervous.

When the kitchen was clean I found the three of them still alone in the family room. They snapped their heads in my direction when I walked into the room. I had a feeling I wouldn't like what they were talking about. I slowly walked into the room and sat between Edward and Tommy on the couch.

"Bells, why the hell didn't you tell me James was back!" Charlie was furious. I don't think I had ever seen him turn that shade of purple.

"Dad, it is under control. I told Detective Aro all about James and had him get in contact with Detective Marcus in Phoenix. They are doing everything they can to catch him. Please don't worry. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are making sure that nothing happens to me." I grabbed Charlie's hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure him that everything would be fine.

"I want Detective Aro's number so I can talk to him. If I don't like what he says, I will drag you home kicking and screaming."

Edward started snickering at what Charlie said. I snapped my head in his direction. "What do you find so funny?" I asked with as much venom as I could manage.

"I just have this picture in my head of Charlie dragging you out of the dorm and throwing you in the back of his cruiser. I think I would like to see that." Edward's eyes were dancing with his amusement.

"He's done it before. Bella was at the library working on a research paper last year. She had been there for like five hours. Charlie was fed up with it and had to drag her out of there. He put her in the front seat, but she jumped out when he started to get in the driver's side. He ran after her and threw her in the back. It was the funniest thing I think I had ever seen. I have pictures hidden in my room. I'll pull them out and email them to you." Tommy was holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

"What class were you doing a paper for that had you desperate to be in the library, love?"

"I was researching for my scholarship essay. I was determined to get that scholarship. It was the only way I would be able to go to the college of my choice. It was worth all the time in the library. That scholarship is paying for my entire college career and allows me to not have to work. It was a godsend," I said.

"That's impressive, Bella. I didn't realize your scholarship was that amazing. You never cease to amaze me." Edward placed a quick kiss on my head.

"Fine, Bells. You can stay at school. Just know that I will be talking with Detective Aro on a regular basis. If I feel like things are not safe for you, I will be there to bring you home." Charlie pulled me into a hug. I was shocked since Charlie wasn't a very touchy feely kind of person. That told me how much he was worried about me.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I refuse to let James hurt Bella. If I ever feel like she is no longer safe at school, we will be out the door and on our way here. He doesn't know where I live, so she will always be safe here." I liked Edward's idea of coming to his house. James would always be able to find me in Forks.

"Thanks, Edward. You really are great for my Bells. I never worry when she's with you. Well, I'm bushed. We need to get out of here early tomorrow, so I'm gonna head to bed. Night, Edward, Bells. Tommy, don't stay up too late." Charlie gave me another hug and disappeared up the stairs.

"Hey, B, listen to dad. If James gets to be too much, please don't hang around school. I would rather have you safe. I'm sure the scholarship committee would understand if you had to take a few months off. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my sis." Tommy gave me a quick hug and then smirked at me. "I'm going to bed. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Never mind, you already have," he said raising his eyebrows. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he started running up the stairs to avoid my wrath. Edward and I decided to head to bed as well. It had been a long day, and all I wanted to do was wrap myself in Edward's arms and sleep for at least twelve hours.

Alice's favorite part of Thanksgiving was the Black Friday sales. She tried to talk me into shopping with her, Rose, and Esme. I refused, and Edward backed me up. He found the idea of waking up at two in the morning to stand in line for two to three hours only to hope the store hadn't run out of the special sale item she just _had_ to have utterly ridiculous.

Charlie and Tommy were ready to leave at seven on Friday morning. Charlie had to be at work at five, so he wanted plenty of time to get home before he went to work. I gave them both hugs and told them how much I loved them before they finally left. I felt the tears coming as they drove off. I wasn't sad because they were leaving but because that could be the last time I told them I loved them. I hoped they would understand if I didn't see them again. I would do anything to keep all of them safe.

Edward pulled me into his arms. "You will get to see them soon, love. We'll make plans to visit at Christmas." Edward squeezed me tighter and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I know. It's just hard to let them go." I was glad Edward wasn't looking in my eyes. He might've understood the double meaning to my last statement.

"Come on, love. I have you to myself and I want to take full advantage of that." Edward pulled me up the stairs to his room.

I spent the rest of the weekend saying goodbye to the Cullens without them knowing it. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett didn't catch onto what I was doing. Edward asked me several times what was wrong. I just shrugged it off as missing Charlie and Tommy. He seemed to accept it.

I was in the kitchen with Esme on Sunday morning cooking breakfast when she surprised me. "Bella, what is going on? I've been watching you this weekend, and it seems like you are saying goodbye to everyone. Why would you be doing that?"

I sighed. "Mom, did Edward tell you about James?"

"Yes. It is terrible what he has been doing at the school. Are you worried about him?"

I nodded my head yes. "I'm just scared he's going to get to me and I won't get a chance to tell everyone how much I love them. I don't want James to win, but I don't see how it can be avoided." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Esme pulled me into a motherly embrace. She stroked my hair and rocked us back and forth. "Dear, please don't feel that way. The boys would never let him get to you. All of them love you too much to let anything happen to you. Edward would die before he let James harm you."

"I know. I just don't see how we can keep avoiding him. I love Edward so much. I don't know what I would do if James ever hurt him."

"Don't worry about Edward. He can take care of himself and you. Just trust him. Please don't worry anymore about all of this. Let's finish getting breakfast ready. I want one more meal with my kids before you guys head back to campus.

Breakfast was great. I loved sitting around the table at Edward's house surrounded by his family. There were always plenty of laughs. They made me feel like part of the family. It hurt more to think of what I was losing by confronting James. I decided not to think about that until Monday.

After breakfast we said our goodbyes to Esme and headed back to school. I used the time during the drive to refine my plans to meet James at the end of the week. As we got closer to the campus I realized I was scared. I wasn't scared of James. I was scared of failing and James hurting my family. He had already taken my mother away from me. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he took any other family member from me. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Edward's family was truly my family too. I would fight to keep them safe just like I would for Charlie, Tommy, and Edward. I just hope they could forgive me for what I was about to do.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: You guys are awesome. Thanks so much for the huge response to the last chapter. I smile every time I read a review. **

**Thanks birdee for your knowledge of commas and tenses. Our poor characters wouldn't know if they were in the past, present, or future without your help. I need to get you cape so you can officially be Super Beta. Thanks vjgm for validating my chapters on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

I was sad to leave Edward's house on Sunday. I felt so safe there. It was the only place James couldn't reach me, but I also knew I couldn't hide from him forever. I had the next five days to make sure Edward knew how much I loved him. I had a gut feeling that my encounter with James next weekend would not end well.

"Bella, you're so quiet. Is something wrong?" Edward grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'm fine. I hate leaving your house. I love it there."

"I know. I promise we will spend some time there during the Christmas break. Do you want to go to Forks, too, or would you rather have Charlie and Tommy come back to my house? I'll do which ever you prefer." Edward was always so caring. He always thought of my wants and needs first. That made my decision more painful but definite. I couldn't allow James to hurt this wonderful man.

"If Charlie can get the time away from work, I would love to spend Christmas at your house like we did Thanksgiving. That was perfect."

"We'll talk with your dad tonight, love."

The rest of the drive back to school was spent in a comfortable silence. That was one of the things I loved so much about Edward. We didn't always have to talk. We just enjoyed being together.

My calm slowly turned into stress the closer we got to the campus. I knew James would be waiting for us. I had a feeling he would be beyond pissed at my disappearance for almost a week. My nerves were a complete wreck by the time Edward parked the car. Every little noise was making me jump.

Edward grabbed our bags and led the way to our room. The halls were filled with returning students settling back into their rooms. My mind seemed to be constantly occupied with thoughts of confronting James, so the chaos was a welcome distraction.

We had finally made it to our room when Edward froze in the doorway. I peeked over his shoulder and saw a note sitting on the bed. I wasn't surprised to see something waiting for me from James.

_Sugar,_

_Where the fuck have you been? I looked everywhere for you. You weren't in Forks or anywhere on campus. You will not disappear again. I will be watching every move you make. I will not lose you. You are the prize I've fought to win for the last eight years. I will be successful. You are MINE!_

_James_

This letter didn't send the usual tremors of fear throughout my body. I spent this past week coming to terms with my fate. I was fated to face James. I escaped when I was fifteen. There would be no escape this time. I couldn't live another day in fear for my or my family's safety. It was time for me to put an end to this ridiculous game James had been playing.

"I knew it couldn't last forever," Edward sighed. "James is never going to stop, is he?"

"No, I don't think so. Hopefully the police will be able to find him and put an end to this." I tried my best to not let my voice betray my true feelings. I knew the police would never catch James. It was up to me to end this.

Edward pulled me into a tight embrace. "Love, he's not perfect. He will get impatient and get sloppy. When he does, the police will be there to catch him." Edward placed a kiss on the top of my head. I loved being wrapped in Edward's arms. I always felt so safe there. I would be spending a lot of time lost in Edward's arms this week. I wanted to cherish every minute I had left with this amazing man.

The next week flew by. Between classes, Edward, and my plan to meet James, there never seemed to be enough time in each day. I spent class time fine tuning my plan. It was my only time away from Edward. He would throw a fit if he knew what I was planning. My evenings were spent doing homework, studying, and just being with Edward. I couldn't get enough time with him.

I wanted to be in complete control of my encounter with James. I decided the location for our meeting would be the Sitka House residence hall. The construction crew had run into some problems and had to postpone work until after the new year. There would be no one around to interfere.

I needed to find a way to contact James without Edward finding out. The phone number he was sending text messages from was blocked so I wouldn't be able to send him a text. Obviously, he had a camera somewhere in my room. I would find a way to be alone in my room and try to contact him that way.

Getting away from Edward was going to be the hardest part of my plan. He refused to let me out of his sight. The only time we were separated was when I would attend my classes. I would have to make my escape while I was supposed to be in class. Edward's final class on Friday was located on the opposite end of campus from mine. I would need to give him time to get to class before I slipped out of my class.

I tried to contact James on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Edward left me alone with Alice both days for about 20 minutes to deal with a few of his professors.

"Alice, I'm getting a headache. I think I'm going to lie down for a while," I said, rubbing my temples.

"Okay, Bella. I'll be here if you need anything."

I closed the door to my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I prayed this would work. I closed my eyes and just started speaking.

"James, I think we need to meet. I want to speak to you without anyone around to interrupt us. I will be in the lobby of the Sitka House residence hall on Friday at six. I will be alone. Text me to let me know you understand and will meet me."

I curled up under the covers and waited for a text from James. It never came. Edward showed up fifteen minutes later. He scooped me up in his arms and stroked my hair.

"Bella, Alice told me you have a headache. Is it any better?"

"A little. Can you just hold me a little longer?" I reached up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

I repeated the same speech on Tuesday and Wednesday. James still did not respond. I knew he could see me in my room. I didn't understand why he didn't want to meet me. I was completely frustrated on Wednesday, and Edward could tell something was wrong. He crawled under the covers with me and lay on his side facing me.

"Why are you so tense, love?"

"A combination of finals and James. One or the other is enough to keep me on edge, but the two together have me completely frazzled."

Edward pulled me into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I had missed the intimacy we had shared at his house. He had barely kissed me since we returned to school. I took advantage of this kiss and licked his bottom lip. He relented and allowed me to deepen our kiss. It felt so good to be completely lost in Edward.

Edward rolled me onto my back and hovered over me. He kissed me deeply, trailing his hands down to my stomach. He slipped his hand under my shirt and slowly ascended to my breasts. A moan slipped from my lips, encouraging Edward to continue his ministrations. He only took his lips away from my skin long enough to remove my shirt.

Not even one minute after my shirt was removed my phone started beeping, alerting me to a new text. There was no doubt in my mind who it was. We both had forgotten about James's constant presence in our room. Edward reluctantly stopped his caresses and reached for my phone.

_isabella marie swan. put your damn clothes back on now. edward better keep his fucking hands off of you._

"DAMNIT!" Edward yelled, frustrated. My phone beeped again.

_did i ruin your fun eddie? haha. she is MINE!_

Edward handed me my shirt, and I quickly put it on. I climbed into his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Edward, please don't let him get to you. I'm frustrated too. I want you more than anything, but I don't want to give James a show. Please be patient. This will end soon, and we won't have interruptions after that." I placed a few quick kisses on his lips and crawled back under my covers. Edward spooned me and placed a few kisses on the back of my neck.

"Sleep well, love."

"Night, Edward. I love you," I said, squeezing his hands.

"I love you too."

Edward was sound asleep within fifteen minutes. My mind was too busy to fall asleep. I knew James was watching us, but how? I spoke directly to him the past three days with no response. I had finally come to the conclusion that he could see everything we did but couldn't hear what we said. Tomorrow I would try a new tactic to reach James.

Thursday afternoon I was a complete mess. Edward no longer needed to meet with his professors, but I still needed a short break alone in my room. Luck was on my side. Edward needed to return the keys to one of the practice rooms in the Prexy music building. Edward tried to get me to accompany him, but I convinced him that I was exhausted and wanted to go to the room and rest. He arranged to have Jasper and Alice stay with me while he ran his errand.

I left Jasper and Alice in her room and closed my door. I only had about thirty minutes to try to reach James. I went to my desk and wrote a series of notes on printer paper. I sat on the edge of my bed and faced the wall. I held each sheet up for about thirty seconds before replacing it with the next. Together, the sheets of paper had the speech I had repeated on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday written out. I ran through the speech three times before I gave up and placed the papers face down on my desk. My phone finally beeped with a new text message.

_you better be alone. i don't think i can stop myself from killing eddie if he shows up._

I shuddered when I read the message. There was no way in hell I would have Edward there with me. I nodded my head yes to let James know that I agreed. Before I could do anything with the new text, Edward walked into the room. I quickly hit the exit button and closed my phone.

"What were you doing, Bella?" Edward asked. He cocked his head to the side and looked completely adorable.

"I was about to call you. I missed you." Edward kissed me chastely and tucked us into bed for the night.

I was so relieved to finally reach James that I fell asleep quickly that night. I dreamed of Edward and a wonderful future I did not see happening. I saw a beautiful wedding in the meadow from my first dream of Edward. We were surrounded by our family and friends. My dream then flashed forward to our family. We were sitting down for dinner. My family consisted of Edward, me, a brown-haired boy, and a bronze-haired girl. I woke up from the dream wearing a huge smile but with tears streaming down my face. All I could do was dream of this wonderful family I would never have.

I dressed for comfort on Friday. I wore a pair of baggy cargo jeans, a navy blue tee shirt, a Reed College hoodie, and my black Chucks. I had no idea how my meeting with James would go and I wanted to be prepared for anything.

Edward and I stopped just outside the door of my last class of the day. I attacked his lips with a passionate kiss. I poured every ounce of love and want into that kiss. I needed to be sure he knew how much I loved him. He finally pulled away with a confused look on his face.

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"No. I just miss kissing you like that. James seems to always interrupt, and I feel like we are truly alone right now. I just wanted to remind you how much I love you." I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and looked up at him shyly.

"I know, love. I love you too. You are my life, and I would do anything for you. Don't ever forget that." Edward gave me one more chaste kiss and slowly headed to his class.

I held back my tears until Edward had left the building. Once he was out of sight, they wouldn't stop. I was afraid that was the last kiss I would ever give Edward. I waited five minutes before I left the building.

My first stop was the dorm room. I had written letters for everyone to let them know how much I loved them. I hid the letters in my back pack and hoped they would find them within the next week. I left a note on my bed to keep them from looking for me until Monday.

_Edward,_

_Tommy needs me. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. I will return Sunday evening. I will see you then. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Bella _

I had just laid the note on my pillow when my phone rang. It was Tommy.

"It's the sister," Tommy said before I could open my mouth.

"It's the brother," I replied sarcastically. "What's up?"

"I think Charlie can get the time off at Christmas. Looks like we will be at the Cullens' house with you."

"That's great. I can't wait to see you and Charlie." I was fighting hard to control the anger and sadness in my voice.

"What's wrong, B? Something isn't right," Tommy said, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just stressed. Finals are next week."

"Okay. I gotta run. Bill and Harvey are waiting for me. Love ya, sis. See ya soon."

"Love you too." I closed the phone and dropped it on my bed before I dropped to my knees. I hoped Tommy knew how much I truly loved him. I rose to my feet and wiped away my tears. I needed to leave or I would never make it there by six. I ran out of the room before I could change my mind.

The walk to Sitka House was very calming. The pedestrian bridge through the Reed Canyon had just been completed in September. I enjoyed the trees and flowers lining the path. I tried not to think of what I was doing. It was useless. Tears streamed down my face as I followed the path and crossed the bridge taking me over Crystal Springs Creek. James thought this out too perfectly. I had too many people I loved and wanted to protect. He knew now was the perfect time to strike. Hopefully I would be one step ahead of him and would be able to rid the world of his evil.

I emerged from the wooded path with a new determination. I would walk into this with my head held high, knowing I was doing the right thing for my friends and family. Tears were still streaming down my face, but that was unavoidable. I was walking to meet my executioner. I knew exactly what James wanted, and there was no way in hell he would get it. I belonged to Edward. James would have to kill me. He would never touch me.

I slowly pulled the doors open and walked into the dark, empty room. There was still construction plastic hanging from the ceiling, separating the completed areas. I looked around the room trying to find James. He was nowhere to be found.

"Sugar," he crooned. I shuddered at the name and the sound of his voice.

I turned to find him emerging from behind one of the sheets of plastic. He had a look of victory on his face. I couldn't wait to wipe that smug look right off his face.

"I've missed you so much. It has killed me watching you with Edward." He sneered his name. "You belong to me. He will never touch you like I will." I cringed at the very idea of James touching me intimately.

"No, James. You will never touch me like Edward has," I sneered back.

His face twisted into a look of pure disgust, then rage. "What exactly do you mean, Isabella?" he questioned.

"Exactly what I said," I answered cryptically. I decided it was time for a change of subject.

"We looked everywhere for the cameras you placed in my room. Where were they?"

"Isabella, you would've never found them. I had one placed in the wall. It looks like a tack. I replaced one on your _Beauty and the Beast_ poster. Wasn't that a gift from your mother?" He was trying to get a rise out of me.

"Yes, my mother did give it to me. You were there for that birthday. You said cameras. Where is the other one?"

"That one I didn't even have to place. I tapped into your computer and used your webcam to watch your every move. You really should close your laptop when you don't use it," he scolded.

I couldn't believe it. I allowed him access without realizing it. How did he have access to all of this technology and knowledge?

"How do you know so much about the technology? Where did you come up with the money for it all?"

"Sugar, that is the easiest part. I guess you could call me a genius. That is what all of the doctors said. My IQ scored at a 235. The technology is easy for me to understand. Money was never a problem for me. My great grandfather was John D. Rockefeller. I have never needed to nor will ever have to worry about money," he said smugly. Did he honestly think I would be impressed by his intellect and family pedigree? He obviously didn't know me as well as he thought.

"Have you worked alone the entire time? I don't see how you did everything without help." That question had haunted me since the first murder. James couldn't be everywhere all the time.

"I had a lovely little helper named Victoria. She was very useful. In fact, she has been keeping an eye on Forks for me the past few days. I wanted to know what Charlie and Tommy were doing at all times." Was conceit a common characteristic of geniuses? James seemed rather full of himself.

I glanced at my watch and saw that two hours had passed while we were talking. I wondered why my phone hadn't been ringing off the hook. I figured Edward would've tried to call me when he found my note. I surreptitiously felt my pockets and realized I didn't have my phone. I must have left it on my bed after Tommy called. I figured Edward was going crazy right now. My heart ached at the thought of Edward worrying about me.

I was getting tired of talking with James. I wanted to get this over with. The time had finally come to drop the ultimate bomb on James. If this didn't get a reaction out of him, I would have to resort to physical violence.

"James, I thought you would like to know that I will never be yours. I belong to Edward," I goaded.

His eyes formed slits. "What exactly do you mean, Isabella? You are MINE! Edward can never have you. I will be your one and only in every way," he sneered.

"What do you mean you will be my one and only in every way?"

"I love you, Isabella. I have loved you since you were eleven. You will marry me and I will be the only man to ever love you like a husband loves a wife, emotionally and physically." He stalked closer to me as he spoke.

"James, that is not possible. Edward loves me in every way. He is the only man who has ever touched me and will ever touch me. No man will ever make love to me like Edward." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared coldly in his eyes.

James's face turned purple and his eyes danced with anger. "HE FUCKING TOUCHED YOU? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I WILL FUCKING KILL THE LITTLE PRICK! I TOLD HIM TO NEVER TOUCH YOU! DID HE FORCE HIMSELF ON YOU?" He was beyond livid.

I answered him calm and collected. "Yes, I made love to Edward. No, he didn't force himself on me. I love him and gave myself to him willingly." My anger was starting to get the better of me. "You will never touch Edward. I will kill you before I let you get near him," I responded to him coldly.

My confession did exactly what I wanted it to. James exploded in anger. He rushed to me and yanked me by my arm.

"You dirty whore. How could you let him touch you like that? You were mine! I bet you just spread your legs for any willing prick. This changes everything. Now I have to kill you and Edward."

I had finally pushed James to lose what little bit of sanity he was hanging on to.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy last chapter. I was a good author and didn't leave you hanging too long. I have had a few requests for a sequel. I'm thinking it over. If I can come up with a decent outline for a quality story I will do it. If not, then I will post an epilogue that will hopefully appease everyone. I won't take too long to decide.**

**Thanks birdee for getting this back to me so fast. Thanks vjgm for validating each chapter on Twilighted. You ladies are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

* * *

**  
**

James slapped me hard across my right cheek. I looked him in the eye and started laughing.

"Is that the best you can do, James? Honestly, I'm a little disappointed in you." I slowly looked around the room, searching for anything I could use as a weapon. My gaze froze on a bouquet of blush roses sitting on the reception counter. I couldn't stop the shudder that ran down my spine. Next to the vase was a red silk scarf. James obviously had no intention of me letting me leave this building alive.

"Why so disappointed, Isabella?" James rubbed my right cheek with the back of his hand. I refused to flinch at his touch.

"You hit like a girl." James's eyes bugged out and danced with anger.

"I promise the next blow you receive will knock you off your feet," he seethed.

I had to keep James talking. I needed to give Edward enough time to figure out where I was. He was the key to my plan. Edward was always so sensible about everything. I knew the minute he realized I was not on my way to Forks he would call Detective Aro. If I bought them enough time, they would be able to find me. The campus wasn't that large. I couldn't believe my luck in forgetting my phone. That would make Edward learn that I wasn't on my way to Forks quicker than I anticipated.

"James, why are you no longer calling me Sugar?" I cringed when I said his disgusting pet name for me.

"You were no longer worthy of being called something so sweet the minute you let that bastard defile you. You broke my heart, Isabella." James actually had tears falling down his cheeks. "I loved you with my entire being. I wanted to marry you and have a family with you. I thought you were better than all the other whores."

I slapped him hard with my right hand. "I don't know what delusional world you live in, but I never would've married you. You disgust me. How could I love someone who murdered my mother?"

I attempted to slap him again using my left hand, but James caught my wrist before I made contact with his face. He snapped my wrist back and broke it. I screamed in pain.

"I don't enjoy hurting you, but you have left me no choice. You are impure and are no longer a good choice for my wife. Of course, since you can't be my wife, you will never be anyone's wife." I looked at him incredulously.

James threw me across the floor. My head slammed against the wall and started pounding. He was talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying. The ringing in my ears drowned out his gravelly voice.

I saw him walk over to the reception counter and pick up the red scarf and something else I couldn't quite see. I couldn't let him get the scarf on me. I wouldn't be able to fight him if I couldn't see him. I needed to give Edward more time.

I noticed there were a few tools in the corner to my left. I crawled to the corner and searched through the tools. The only one I could use as a weapon was a flat head screwdriver. If I used enough force, I could stab him. That would definitely slow him down. I grabbed the screwdriver and slipped it up the right sleeve of my hoodie. I didn't want him to see what was coming.

I slowly got to my feet and staggered toward James. He had a familiar wicked gleam in his eyes. It was the same thing I saw just before he started to strangle my mother.

"I'm through playing games with you, Isabella. I need to finish with you so I can find your precious Edward and dispose of him quickly. I think I'll give Victoria a call when I'm done and arrange a little reunion with Tommy. I've dreamed of strangling the life out of him and Charlie for the past three years. I always thought you would get to watch them die just like you watched your mother die, but I can't wait that long."

James lunged for me and wrapped his hands around my throat and threw me against the wall. He was holding me against it and my toes barely reached the ground. I needed to attack before his choking became too much for me to handle. I was already getting light headed from the lack of oxygen. I slid the screwdriver into my right hand and thrust it into James side with as much force as I could handle. The tool actually punctured his skin and sank in about two inches deep.

James let out a monstrous yell and dropped me. I started coughing and gasping for air. James pulled the screwdriver out of his side and threw it across the floor. I was scrambling away from him as fast as I could on my hands and knees. I only got five feet away from him before he stomped on my left leg. I heard the snap and felt an excruciating pain. I wailed in agony. I've suffered broken bones before, but this was beyond any pain I had ever felt.

I was dragging my body away from James using my arms and left leg. I was getting nowhere. James once again wrapped his hands around my throat and pulled me off the ground.

"You little bitch. I was going to just strangle you and end this quick, but after that little stunt with the screw driver I'm going to take my time and enjoy making you feel pain." James licked me from my collarbone to my left ear. He left a slimy saliva trail behind. His breath smelled like rancid meat. I fought the urge to vomit.

He threw me across the room again. This time my head slammed into the picture window next to the front doors. The glass shattered and ripped into my scalp, shoulders, and arms. I screamed in pain again. There was no fighting the need to vomit this time. The smell of my blood was overwhelming. I heaved the contents of my stomach on James's shoes.

"I didn't realize causing you this much pain could be so arousing," James said. His voice was an octave lower. He ran his hands across the obvious bulge in his pants. I shuddered and started heaving again.

I silently begged for Edward to show up soon. I couldn't stand the thought of James touching me at all. I would force him to kill me before I would let him take me forcefully. It wouldn't take much to finish me off.

"You will never touch me you disgusting pig," I spat.

James knelt in front of me and ran his hand from my cheeks, down my sides, and ending at my hands. He gripped my hands hard, shoved me to the ground, and slammed my hands to the ground above my head. I screamed again due to the tenderness of my broken wrist. The intense pain all over my body kept my stomach rolling with nausea.

"I love to hear you scream. I think I need to hear you scream while I have my wicked way with you, Isabella. Would you like that? Of course you would, you dirty little whore." James ran his tongue from my left ear to my lips and leaned in to try and kiss me. His lips had barely made contact with mine when I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down as hard as I could. James yelled in pain and punched me in my stomach. I released his lip and gasped for air.

"You will pay for that, bitch." James ripped my shirt open started running his hands all over my exposed upper body. The pain was becoming too much, and I was fighting consciousness.

This was it. I was going to die, and I was too weak to take James with me. I failed. James was going to kill Edward, Tommy, and Charlie. I could do nothing to stop it. I said a silent prayer, begging for God to keep them safe. James was about to rip my bra off when I heard the most angelic sound in the world: Edward's voice.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled as he shoved James off me.

"Edward." My reply was barely a whisper.

Edward was hitting James repeatedly in the face and ribs. James threw Edward off of him. Edward quickly sprang to his feet and lunged at James again. Edward caught James by the throat and threw him against the wall. He held him in place with his left hand and continued to throw punches in his side with his right hand. Edward kept punching the wound I already gave James with the screwdriver. His left hand tightened with every punch he made.

Edward did not speak. I only heard animalistic grunts and growls coming from him. James only wailed in pain with every punch. Edward wouldn't give him a chance to catch his breath. I was afraid Edward would beat him to death. I couldn't let him do that.

"Edward, he's not worth it," I pleaded.

I wasn't sure if Edward heard me. He continued his assault on James without hesitation. "Please, Edward. Don't stoop to his level."

Edward paused his attack and glanced in my direction. The look in his eyes was terrifying. I saw absolute anger and hate. "Edward, please stop. I can't stand to see you like this."

Edward grabbed the red scarf that was hanging out of James's pocket. James had the piano wire wrapped in the scarf. Edward quickly wrapped the scarf around James's wrists, and then wrapped the piano wire over the scarf.

When he finished tying James up, Edward rushed to my side. He gently stroked my cheek.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I should've never let him get this close to you." Edward had tears falling down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Edward. I'm the one who arranged this meeting with James. I just underestimated him," I shrugged, wincing at the pain it caused. Edward kissed my cheek, the only spot on my face not caked in blood.

Not even two minutes later I heard sirens outside the building. Detective Aro came rushing into the lobby. "Mr. Cullen, is she alive?"

"Yes, sir. She's in pretty bad shape. She's gonna need an ambulance. I tied James up in the north corner." Edward refused to take his eyes off of me the entire time he was speaking.

Detective Aro and two uniformed officers walked to James. "Nice job tying him up, Mr. Cullen. He's out cold. What did you do to him?" The officers had removed the piano wire and scarf and cuffed James's hands in front of his body.

"I hit him a few times," Edward said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Looks like you pack quite a punch." Detective Aro chuckled.

"Edward, I'm tired. Can I go to sleep now?" I asked, yawning.

"Not yet, love. The ambulance should be here in a minute. The EMTs will let you know when you can sleep." He kissed my forehead.

The officers kept an eye on James waiting for the EMTs to arrive and clear him for transport. I glanced at him and froze in terror. The officers were too busy talking and didn't notice him sit up. James had grabbed one of the officer's guns from the holster and had it pointed at the officer's head.

"NO!" I yelled.

Detective Aro swung around with his gun drawn. He didn't hesitate when he saw James with the gun. He pulled the trigger and shot James once in the chest and once in the head. I screamed and closed my eyes tightly.

The EMTs arrived as after Detective Aro shot his gun. One went to check on James and the other started assessing my injuries.

"We need to call up the coroner for a pick up. This guy didn't make it," the EMT said, shaking his head.

"I'm gonna need your help over here. Miss, my name is Dan. My partner's name is Matt. Can you tell me what hurts because right now it looks like everything should be hurting," he chuckled.

"I know that my left wrist and right leg are broken. I was thrown into the window and my head and shoulders were cut up pretty bad. Other than that, I have no clue. Everything hurts right now, even my hair." I winced when I attempted to laugh.

Matt and Dan quickly and secured my wrist and leg in a splint. Once my broken bones were secure they loaded me into the ambulance. Edward rode with me to the hospital. Dan sat in the back and worked on cleaning my cuts from the glass.

I was surprised to see Carlisle waiting in the ambulance bay when the doors were opened.

"I called Dad before we left. I wanted to be sure you were taken care of properly. I know he's a heart surgeon, but he has a lot of pull in this hospital. He practically ran out the door when I told him what happened. He insisted on supervising your treatment."

Matt and Dan gave Carlisle and the attending a run-down of my injuries as they wheeled me into the ER. Edward was beside me, holding my hand.

"Ms. Swan, it seems like you are lucky to be alive," the attending said. "Most of the cuts from the broken window are not too deep. Stitches will not be required. I will seal them up with dermal adhesive where necessary." The attending worked quickly and had my cuts sealed within five minutes.

They wheeled me up to radiology to x-ray my wrist and leg. Edward only left my side when the x-ray technician forced him out of the room. Edward claimed he wasn't worried about the radiation, but the tech refused to let him stay.

We sat in the ER for what felt like hours waiting for the attending to set my broken bones. During that time, Detective Aro showed up to get my full statement. He was shocked I was able to handle all of the abuse from James.

"Ms. Swan, you can rest easy tonight. James did not survive the gunshots and will not bother you again."

"Detective, James mentioned a woman named Victoria. He said she had been keeping an eye on my father and brother in Forks. Can you please look into that? I won't rest easy until I'm positive my entire family is safe." I was terrified this Victoria would try to hurt my Charlie or Tommy.

"No problem, Ms. Swan. I think we are finally done here. Please feel free to call me if you have any questions or concerns." Detective Aro shook my good hand and left me with his card.

My left wrist was broken as well as my right fibula. The attending quickly set my broken bones and created my casts. I chose navy colored gauze to finish the casts. They wanted to hold me overnight for observation.

"Ms. Swan, you have quite a large crowd in the waiting room dying to see you. Would you like me to direct them to the room you will be in for the night?" the receptionist from the ER asked.

"Yes, please." She nodded and made her way back into the waiting area.

I had just found a comfortable position in the bed when Tommy came running into my room.

"B, what the hell were you thinking?" He threw his arms around me and refused to let me go.

"Tommy, I was thinking that I didn't want James to get to you or Charlie, so I took matters into my own hands. It's worth some cuts and a few broken bones to know that you are safe." I squeezed him a little tighter.

"That was a stupid thing to do, sis," he scolded.

"You know me, queen of stupid," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I promise. The nightmare is finally over, so I shouldn't have to run head first into another stupid situation." Tears were starting to roll down my cheeks.

Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all crowded into my room. They all looked relieved, but the girls all had red, puffy eyes.

Charlie sat on the edge of my bed and grabbed my right hand between both of his. "Hey, kiddo. I thought I lost you tonight. Why didn't you tell me what was happening? I would've made sure James would never hurt you. I would've hunted him down and taken care of this."

"Char- uh, Dad, this was my fight to finish. He wanted me all along. He only used Mom as a way to get to me. This wouldn't have truly ended until I confronted him." Charlie had a horrified look on his face.

"I should've been there to protect you, Bells. I'm your father. I should've caught the son of a bitch three years ago. I'm so sorry I didn't and you had to live through this nightmare." A few tears started trickling down his cheeks.

"Dad, please don't. It's over. Can we please drop it and move on? I don't want him to continue to torture us from the grave."

"Fine. Just remember, I intend to keep a better eye on you from now on. Edward is going to call me once a week and let me know what is happening with you." Charlie pulled me into a gentle hug and then walked to the corner.

"Bella, don't ever do anything like that again. I swear I will drag you shopping and spend an ungodly amount of money on you if you do." Alice had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot as she spoke.

"I promise. You have nothing to worry about, unless some other psycho decides to stalk me and my family," I teased.

Alice's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Bella, that's not even funny. Under no circumstances whatsoever are you to do anything this stupid and reckless ever again."

"I promise." Alice bounced to my bed and gave me a quick hug.

Esme was the next to join me on my bed. She sat next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt worse. Alice filled me in on everything about that James guy. I can't believe you faced him alone. Why would you do something like that, dear?"

"Mom, he was killing innocent people, threatening Charlie and Tommy, and he was determined to kill Edward. It's bad enough four people lost their lives because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to Edward. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to him." I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Calm down, dear. It's over, and no one is going to hurt Edward. You are such a brave girl. Our family is so undeserving of your love and devotion. I couldn't ask for a better person to love my son."

I visited with my family and friends until the nurses kicked everyone out. Edward was the only one allowed to stay with me. I refused to let him go. I wouldn't be able to handle the inevitable nightmares that awaited me without him here.

Edward crawled in the tiny hospital bed next to me and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and tightened his arms around me.

"Bella, please do not ever scare me like that again. I panicked when you weren't in your class. I completely lost it when I found you and James was on top of you with his hands and mouth all over your body. I wanted to kill him. Hell, I almost did."

"Shh, Edward, please don't think about it. I'm so glad you showed up when you did. Your voice was the most wonderful sound I could've ever heard." I sighed and tried to hide my yawn.

"You need to sleep, love."

"I love you, Edward. More than life itself." I raised my head and placed a kiss on his jaw.

"You are my life. I love you and would die to keep you safe. Please get some sleep." Edward laid his head on mine and hummed my song.

James was finally dead, and I could relax for the first time in three years. He wouldn't be lurking around any corners or killing anyone again. My life seemed to finally be going right. My dad and brother were safe and happy. I had wonderful friends who put up with all my little quirks. The best part of my life was the wonderful man holding me. Edward was willing to die for me. I couldn't believe he loved me that much. I revisited that wonderful dream of my possible future with Edward. It actually felt real this time. With James gone, I could afford to hope and dream of a long and happy life with my one true love.


	15. Chapter 14 EPOV ch 12&13

**AN: I can't believe the response I received for the last chapter. Thank you so much.**

**This is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me and enjoyed my story. I decided to write a sequel. I'm not sure how long it will take me to write the first chapter. I'll be sure to post on the thread for this story when the first chapter of the sequel is posted.**

**My wonderful Super Beta Birdee is the best. Thanks so much for correcting my grammar and commas. You have been a great cheerleader too. Thanks vjgm for validating each chapter on Twilighted. I honestly feel like my story being posted on Twilighted is a huge compliment. They have very high standards for what is approved.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

I was worried about Bella. She had been so distant this past week. She seemed to be fine the entire time at my house, but her demeanor changed on the drive back to school. She went from completely relaxed and at ease to wound so tight the littlest thing would make her snap.

Did she regret making love to me? I didn't know what I would do if she did. Did she think I pressured her into it? I would've waited ten years if that was what she wanted. I was completely in love with Bella. I would die to keep her safe. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt her.

We found a note from James on the bed when we entered the dorm room. I was furious. I'd had enough of his games. I needed to speak with Detective Aro. It was imperative they find James sooner rather than later. I was surprised the letter from James didn't cause Bella to break down. She actually seemed calm. I was so confused. I read the letter and felt so defeated.

"I knew it couldn't last forever," I sighed. "James is never going to stop, is he?"

"No, I don't think so. Hopefully the police will be able to find him and put an end to this." Bella seemed at peace. What happened? Normally she was shaking with fear after any contact from James. I hoped she wasn't thinking of doing something stupid.

I pulled Bella into a tight embrace. "Love, he's not perfect. He'll get impatient and get sloppy. When he does, the police will be there to catch him." I placed a kiss on the top of her head. I felt so helpless. I wanted to remove James from her life permanently. I needed to find a way to lure him out of hiding. Maybe Detective Aro could help me formulate and execute a reasonable plan. I couldn't handle losing the angel in my arms.

Alice helped keep an eye on Bella on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday while I worked out a few problems with my classes. I had fallen behind on a few assignments because I was leaving class early to pick up Bella from her classes. I would never let her know that. She already felt immense guilt for the people James has killed. She would throw a fit and insist that I not pick her up. There was no way in hell that was happening.

I promised Bella I would only be gone twenty minutes. I hated leaving her for that long. I talked my professor into an extension on my last assignment and made my way back to the dorm. I was proud that I was only gone for fifteen minutes. Hopefully my next two professors would be as easy to persuade.

I panicked when I walked in the room and only saw Alice sitting on her bed studying. "Hey, Alice. Where's Bella?"

"She's in her room. She said she had a headache and wanted to lie down."

"Has she seemed different to you since we got back from Thanksgiving?" I sat next to Alice on her bed.

"Yes. I can't come up with the right words to describe it. It's like she's just going through the motions of living. She's here, but not really. It's starting to scare me," Alice shuddered.

"I know. She didn't say anything about us? I'm worried that maybe she wasn't ready to have sex and felt that she had to because I wanted to. I'd never do that. I would've waited forever if that was what she wanted. I can't lose her, Alice. I don't think I could face a day without her." I couldn't hold back the tears that slowly leaked from my eyes.

"Edward, remember when Rose and I dragged her out of the music room the next day?" I nodded. "Well, we were having our mandatory girl talk. She couldn't stop gushing about how much she loved you and how perfect the night was. Trust me, she was more than ready and felt no pressure from you at all."

"Thanks, Alice. I really needed that talk."

I gave Alice a big hug and quietly went into Bella's room. She was curled up under the covers. I sat next to her on the bed and scooped her up into my lap and started stroking her hair.

"Bella, Alice told me you have a headache. Is it any better?"

"A little. Can you just hold me a little longer?" She reached up and placed a light kiss on my lips. We sat like that for about thirty minutes before we finally decided to go to sleep.

The next two days were the same. I left her with Alice and would come back to find her curled up under her covers. On Wednesday I decided to find out what was wrong with Bella. I crawled under the covers with her and lay on my side facing her.

"Why are you so tense, love?"

"A combination of finals and James. One or the other is enough to keep me on edge, but the two together have me completely frazzled."

I pulled Bella into my arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I had been so worried about pressuring her that I had only held her and given her chaste kisses. I was surprised when Bella took control of the kiss and licked my bottom lip. I relented and allowed her to deepen our kiss. It felt so good to finally be this intimate again.

I rolled Bella onto her back and hovered over her. I kissed her deeply, trailing my hands down to her stomach. I slipped my hand under her shirt and slowly ascended to her breasts. A moan slipped from Bella's lips, encouraging me to continue my ministrations. I only took my lips away from her skin long enough to remove her shirt.

Not even one minute after I removed Bella's shirt, her phone started beeping, alerting her to a new text. We both had forgotten about James's constant presence in our room. I reluctantly stopped kissing and caressing her body. She reached for her phone.

_isabella marie swan. put your damn clothes back on now. edward better keep his fucking hands off of you._

"DAMNIT!" I yelled, frustrated. Her damn phone beeped again.

_did i ruin your fun eddie? haha. she is MINE!_

I handed Bella her shirt, and she quickly put it on. She climbed into my lap and hugged me tightly.

"Edward, please don't let him get to you. I'm frustrated too. I want you more than anything, but I don't want to give James a show. Please be patient. This will end soon, and we won't have interruptions after that." My heart soared at her words. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. She placed a few quick kisses on my lips and crawled back under the covers. I spooned her and placed a few kisses on the back of her neck.

"Sleep well, love."

"Night, Edward. I love you," she said, squeezing my hands.

"I love you too."

On Thursday I needed to return the keys to the audition room I used to compose our song. I wanted Bella to join me, but she was exhausted and just wanted to stay in the room and rest while I was gone. Jasper and Alice agreed to stay with her until I returned.

"Hey, Mark. Thanks so much for letting me use the piano."

"No problem, man. How'd the composition turn out?" he asked, smirking.

"Better than I expected. She loved it. I can't thank you enough for helping me out." I smiled thinking of Bella's reaction to the composition.

"Just remember, you owe me one. I may need you to pull out your musical genius to pull me out of a bind one day." We shook hands, and I headed back to the dorm.

I had a bad feeling that wouldn't go away. I was sure it had something to do with James. Every time he killed someone I got that feeling. I just wished I could know what he was planning. I grabbed my phone and left Detective Aro a message. I asked him to call me back to arrange a meeting. I wanted to work on the plan to draw James out. I wanted my and Bella's lives to go back to normal. I would love to kiss my girlfriend and not worry if James can see us.

"Hey, guys. How's Bella?"

"She went into her room right after you left. She hasn't made a sound. I'm really worried about her, Edward." Alice gripped Jasper's hand tightly.

"I know. I am too. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. I won't let her out of my sight other than her classes tomorrow. I'm waiting for a call back from Detective Aro. I want to work with him on a plan to finally get James. I'm tired of living like this." Alice wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I hope you two can come up with something. I don't know how long Bella can live with this stress." Alice gave me one last squeeze before she sat next to Jasper.

I quietly opened the door to our room and was surprised to see her snap her phone closed.

"What were you doing, Bella?" I asked.

"I was about to call you. I missed you." I kissed her chastely and tucked us into bed for the night.

Bella seemed a lot less stressed. She fell asleep quickly that night. I held Bella and thought of how much I loved her. I refused to live without her. My entire world revolved around her. James needed to be eliminated from our lives permanently.

I was still awake when Bella started talking in her sleep. She said my name a few times. I was surprised when she whispered, "I do." My heart soared when she said, "I like the sound of Bella Cullen." Was she dreaming about our wedding? I could definitely make that dream come true. A few tears escaped when she said, "a perfect brown-haired boy and bronze-haired girl." The thought of having children with Bella was beyond amazing. I kissed Bella's forehead once more before I drifted off into my own dreams of wedded bliss and my future with Bella.

I was anxious all day Friday. Every kiss from Bella felt like a goodbye. Why would I think that? I knew I would see her as soon as her classes were finished. We only had one more week of class after today and then finals the week after that. I couldn't wait to leave this place for almost an entire month. I wanted Bella to have a relaxing break at my house. It was our only safe haven.

We stopped just outside the door of Bella's last class of the day. She attacked my lips with a passionate kiss. Her kiss was full of love and want. That kiss left no doubt how much she loved me. I finally pulled away with a confused look on my face.

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"No. I just miss kissing you like that. James seems to always interrupt, and I feel like we are truly alone right now. I just wanted to remind you how much I love you." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and looked up at me shyly. It drove me crazy when she'd do that.

"I know, love. I love you too. You are my life, and I would do anything for you. Don't ever forget that." I gave her another chaste kiss and slowly headed to my class.

During the walk to my class, the bad feeling got worse. I tried to ignore it. I really needed to focus on this class. We would be reviewing for the final, and I couldn't afford to blow it. I ignored the nagging feeling of doom and barely survived the never ending class. I sprinted across the entire campus and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Bella's class. I would have her in my arms again in a matter of minutes.

The door opened, and students started filing out of the class. Bella must've stayed behind to talk with her professor. Normally, she was one of the first people out of the room. My heart stopped when I saw the professor step out of the room, turn out the light, and lock the door.

"Excuse me, sir." Bella's professor looked at me with recognition.

"You're the young man who always meets Ms. Swan after class." I nodded. "I hope she feels well enough to study for her final."

I couldn't help the confused look I gave him. "She's not feeling well?"

"That is what I assumed. She looked horribly pale. She ran out of here about five minutes after she arrived." I felt nauseous. Why didn't Bella text me and let me know she was not feeling well?

"Thank you, sir. I'll be sure she is better in time to take her final."

I quickly turned and ran as fast as I could back to the dorm. Rose was in Alice's room when I threw the door open.

"Where's the fire?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Is Bella here?"

"No. She's supposed to be with you."

"I dropped her off at her last class but she wasn't there when I showed up to get her." I ran into our room, hoping to find a clue about what was going on. My entire body tensed when I saw a note on her pillow. I had a sick feeling it was from James and he had her. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the note.

_Edward,_

_Tommy needs me. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. I will return Sunday evening. I will see you then. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Bella _

I breathed a sigh of relief. James didn't have her. I took a minute to pull myself together. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. I froze when I heard her phone ringing. I don't know how I didn't see it sitting on the bed. I didn't like the idea of her driving in her ancient truck all the way to Forks without her phone. I knew I wouldn't relax until I heard her voice and knew she was safe at her father's house. I decided to call Tommy and let him know she forgot her phone and to have her call me when she arrived.

"What's up Belly Button?"

"Hey, Tommy. It's Edward."

"Oh, hey man. What's up?" he asked, cheerfully. Bella's note made it sound like there was an emergency. Tommy seemed too upbeat for there to be a problem.

"Bella forgot her phone. Do you think you could have her call me when she gets there? I will worry about her until I know she made it safely."

"Sure, but I didn't know she was coming home this weekend. Is there a problem?" He sounded totally confused.

"Bella wasn't at her last class when I showed up to pick her up. I came back to the room and found a note from her saying she was on her way home because you needed her. It sounded like there was a problem." My panic grew with every passing second.

"Edward, there's nothing wrong here. I called her a few hours ago to let her know we would be at your house for Christmas. She sounded a little off. She said she was just stressed because of finals. I should've known better. Do you think James got to her?" I could hear the stress in Tommy's voice.

"I'm afraid that's exactly what has happened. I'm gonna start looking everywhere for her. I refuse to let him take her away from me." I was so upset that I was shouting in the phone. Rose ran into the room annoyed.

"What the hell, Edward?" I held my finger up to let her know I needed a minute.

"I'll call Charlie. We will be there in a few hours." Tommy didn't even wait for me to acknowledge his last statement before he hung up the phone.

"Rose, Bella is missing." I showed her the note.

"I don't get it," Rose said. "She's going home, how does that make her missing?"

"I just talked to Tommy. She isn't on her way home. I've gotta get out there and find her. I know he's got her. I can't let him hurt her. It would kill me if he hurt her." I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

Rose knelt down and rubbed my back. "Edward, you need to stay calm. Step back and take a minute to look at the situation. Gain a little perspective before you run all over campus looking for Bella."

Rose was right. I needed to take a minute and look around. Surely Bella left me some kind of hint. Knowing Bella, she arranged to meet James. She would sacrifice herself to stop James. I had a feeling not even her self-sacrifice would stop him. No one would ever be safe from James until he was dead.

I sat on the edge of the bed and took a look around the room. Everything seemed to be in its proper place. Her laptop was sitting on the desk and it was on. I moved to her desk to see if she had left me a message on her computer. Time was slipping away, and I was losing my patience.

I couldn't find anything unusual on her computer. I was frustrated and slammed my fist on her desk. I swiped my hand across the desk and knocked off Bella's pencil holder and scattered the loose papers as well. I sighed and started cleaning up the mess I just made.

I looked over the scattered papers as I picked them up. They didn't make sense. There were a few words written in large letters on each page. I couldn't believe it when I came to a page with James's name on it. I examined each page closely and tried to put the pages in order. I was surprised when I finally got the order right and read the complete message.

_James, I think we need to meet. I want to speak to you without anyone around to interrupt us. I will be in the lobby of the Sitka House residence hall on Friday at six. I will be alone. Text me to let me know you understand and will meet me._

I wasn't sure if Bella left those papers on her desk for me to find them, or if she was interrupted before she had a chance to dispose of them. Either way, I was just thankful to have them here. She was supposed to meet him at six, and it was now eight thirty. I ran out of the dorm before I could lose any more time.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Detective Aro. I prayed he would answer.

"Aro."

"It's Edward Cullen. You have to get to Sitka House on the Reed campus. James and Bella are there," I said breathlessly. I was pushing my legs to go faster than they ever had.

"Isn't that one of dorms they are still building?"

"Yes, sir. I'm running there now. Please hurry. I don't know how long I will be able to hold him off once I get there." I prayed I wasn't too late.

"On my way. I'll make sure to bring plenty of back up."

I was relieved that the police were on their way. I made it to Sitka House in less than five minutes.

I carefully tiptoed to the first window I could see. It was on the right side of the main door. I peeked in the window and couldn't believe what I heard and saw.

"You will pay for that, bitch," James said, and then ripped Bella's shirt open and started running his hands all over her exposed upper body. It seemed like Bella was fighting consciousness.

James was about to rip her bra off when I completely lost control. I burst through the main doors and headed straight for James.

"BELLA!" I yelled and shoved James off of her.

"Edward." Bella breathed. It was barely a whisper.

I started punching James repeatedly in the face and ribs. He threw me off of him, but I quickly sprang to my feet and lunged at James again. I caught James by the throat and threw him against the wall. I held him in place with my left hand and continued to throw punches in his side with my right hand. I noticed that James had a wound on his right side, so I kept punching it. My left hand tightened with every punch I made.

I couldn't speak. I wasn't able to say a coherent word. I was only able to utter animalistic grunts and groans. James only wailed in pain with every punch. I was so pissed at James that I couldn't stop myself from beating the shit out of him. I refused to give him a chance to catch his breath.

"Edward, he's not worth it," Bella pleaded.

I heard Bella, but was too angry to process what she said. I continued my assault on James without hesitation. "Please, Edward. Don't stoop to his level."

I stopped beating and James and glanced at my angel. "Edward, please stop. I can't stand to see you like this." It broke my heart to hear her so scared and defeated. The worst part was that I caused her the most fear. I had lost my temper and beat James senseless.

James had a red scarf I hanging out of his pocket. I quickly grabbed it. I found a piano wire wrapped in the scarf. I quickly wrapped the scarf around James's wrists, and then wrapped the piano wire over the scarf.

I rushed to Bella's side when I'd finished tying up James. I couldn't resist touching her, so I gently stroked his cheek.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I should've never let him get this close to you." Tears had started falling down my cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Edward. I'm the one who arranged this meeting with James. I just underestimated him." Bella shrugged, wincing at the pain it caused. I kissed her cheek, which was the only spot on her face not caked in blood.

I was so relieved when I heard sirens outside the building. Detective Aro came rushing into the lobby. "Mr. Cullen, is she alive?"

"Yes, sir. She's in pretty bad shape. She's gonna need an ambulance. I tied James up in the north corner." I was so thankful to have Bella in my arms. I refused to take my eyes off of her.

Detective Aro and two uniformed officers walked to James. "Nice job tying him up, Mr. Cullen. He's out cold. What did you do to him?" The officers had removed the piano wire and scarf and cuffed James's hands in front of his body.

"I hit him a few times," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Looks like you pack quite a punch." Detective Aro chuckled.

"Edward, I'm tired. Can I go to sleep now?" Bella asked, yawning.

"Not yet, love. The ambulance should be here in a minute. The EMTs will let you know when you can sleep." I couldn't resist, so I kissed her forehead.

The officers were standing guard over James, waiting for the all clear to take him back to the police station. I was still staring at Bella's face when I noticed she froze. She looked more terrified than I had ever seen. James had sat up and grabbed one of the officer's guns from the holster. He had it pointed at the officer's head.

"NO!" Bella yelled.

Detective Aro swung around with his gun drawn. There was no hesitation when he saw James with the gun. He pulled the trigger and shot James once in the chest and once in the head. Bella screamed and closed her eyes tightly.

The EMTs finally arrived and one went to check on James while the other started assessing Bella's injuries.

The EMTs worked frantically to save James's life. They finally decided there was no hope of saving James and recorded his time of death at 9:30.

I grabbed my phone and called Carlisle and filled him in on everything that had happened tonight. He insisted on meeting us in the ER to ensure Bella was taken care of properly. I didn't hear what the EMTs had said about Bella's injuries. I looked her over, and it seemed that she had a broken wrist, broken leg, and a shitload of cuts on her head.

The EMTs quickly secured Bella's wrist and leg in a splint and then loaded her into the ambulance. I was thankful that I was able to ride in the ambulance with Bella.

I was so happy to see Carlisle waiting in the ambulance bay when the doors were opened. Bella looked pleasantly surprised to see my dad waiting for her to arrive for treatment.

"I called Dad before we left. I wanted to be sure you were taken care of properly. I know he's a heart surgeon, but he has a lot of pull in this hospital. He practically ran out the door when I told him what happened. He insisted on supervising your treatment."

The EMTs gave Carlisle and the attending a comprehensive rundown of Bella's injuries. I was holding Bella's hand, refusing to let go for any reason.

"Ms. Swan, it seems like you are lucky to be alive," the attending said. "Most of the cuts from the broken window are not too deep. Stitches will not be required. I will seal them up with dermal adhesive where necessary." The attending worked quickly and had her cuts sealed within five minutes.

I accompanied Bella to radiology for her x-rays. We were waiting for the attending to finish with her broken bones when Detective Aro showed up and took Bella's full statement and was shocked at what Bella had endured. He reassured her that James was dead and would not bother her again.

"Detective, James mentioned a woman named Victoria. He said she had been keeping an eye on my father and brother in Forks. Can you please look into that? I won't rest easy until I'm positive my entire family is safe." She was trembling as she spoke.

"No problem, Ms. Swan. I think we are finally done here. Please feel free to call me if you have any questions or concerns." Detective Aro shook Bella's good hand and left her with his card.

Once they started setting her broken bones and putting on the casts, time flew by. I was thankful for their speed. They wanted to hold Bella overnight for observation, so we were escorted to her room. The ER waiting room was filled with our families. The receptionist informed them that Bella was being moved to a room for the night.

Tommy, Charlie, Alice, and Esme each took their turn telling Bella how much they loved her and how upset they were that she ran off to meet a lunatic alone. She promised to never do anything that stupid again. We visited for about an hour before the nurses kicked everyone out but me.

I crawled into the bed next to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head and tightened my arms around her. I wanted to ensure that she never ran off to meet a lunatic again.

"Bella, please don't ever scare me like that again. I panicked when you weren't in your class. I completely lost it when I found you and James was on top of you with his hands and mouth all over your body. I wanted to kill him. Hell, I almost did."

"Shh, Edward, please don't think about it. I'm so glad you showed up when you did. Your voice was the most wonderful sound I could've ever heard." She sighed and tried to hide her yawn.

"You need to sleep, love."

"I love you, Edward. More than life itself." She raised her head and placed a kiss on my jaw.

"You are my life. I love you and would die to keep you safe. Please get some sleep." I laid my head on Bella's and hummed our song.

She fell into a deep sleep within ten minutes. Bella sleeping in my arms felt so right. I was so relieved that James was gone and we would never have to worry about him interfering in our lives again. I wanted to spend Christmas break helping Bella move on from the living hell James had created for her. She has lived the last three years in fear of him returning to kill her. I had a feeling it would take a while for her to adjust to a normal life.

I loved Bella with my entire being, and would do whatever was necessary to make her happy. If her dream from Thursday night was the key to her happiness, then I would happily make that dream come true. I wanted to marry Bella and have a family with her. For the first time, I was planning for the future and actually looking forward to a wonderful life with the love of my life.


	16. The Library

I really hate doing A/N updates, but this is very important. The Writer's Coffee Shop has started a new story archive called The Library. Please go check it out. It is the new home of all my stories. You can find a lot of your other favorite authors there as well. Find me at the Library at twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=1

They have a writing challenge called Birds & Bees Writing Challenge going on right now. I've teamed up with TheSpoiltOne and entered a one shot called Impassioned. Summary: Hate is a passionate emotion. It can drive people to do things they never thought they would do. Hermione and Draco's hatred collides and explodes into hot, steamy passion. Our entry for the Birds & Bees Writing Challenge.

Please go to twcslibrary(dot)com/viewstory(dot)php?sid=69 and check out our entry.

~Jenn


End file.
